Los Reyes del Mundo
by Crista Ivanonv
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionar cuando todo lo que siempre has amado y admirado se transforma en un frívolo ser, cegado por el ego y la altivez? Tú serás el Rey de éste recinto, pero yo soy el Rey del mundo entero. Shaka/Mu, Aioria/Mu, Ikki/Shaka. TERMINADO.
1. I

**¡Hola! **Antes que nada, una bienvenida a ésta historia. Es corta, consta sólo de dos partes debido a que originalmente iba a ser un OneShot, pero debido a la longitud de la misma tuve que partirla. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, a pesar de que ésta sección de fanfiction está algo abandonada, me da gusto ver que aún existe el apoyo. Sigo trabajando con el siguiente episodio de Devorador de Lotos, el cual tendré listo muy pronto. De momento, espero y disfruten éste fic. Saludos.

* * *

**LOS REYES DEL MUNDO (Primera Parte)**

**Por Crista Ivanonv**

Una vez más, pasó sus finas manos por aquellas curvas, lustrando, limpiando y humedeciendo la suave cadera que posaba bajo sus delgados dedos. Sus ojos verdes miraron embelesados aquellas siluetas redondeadas que se mostraban ante él, desplegándose como unas hermosas montañas bien esculpidas por la lluvia. La perfección de la cadera, del vientre, del redondo trasero de aquella mujer era algo digno de adoración, y no cabía la menor duda de que aquel hermoso ariano le adoraba como era debido.

Esa mujer frente a él, era sin duda sumamente bella, con ese curvilíneo cuerpo que los antiguos griegos llegaron a venerar como la perfección misma.

Mu sonrió suavemente, haciendo que un lindo hoyuelo se manifestara en su fino rostro. Sus ojos verdes brillaron al ver a la hermosa mujer frente a sus ojos. Suspiró suavemente, pasando un paño húmedo por las caderas de la hija de Eva una vez más. Satisfecho al ver que ninguna gota de agua corría más por aquel cuerpo, se levantó de su banquillo y se estiró, cansado.

Finalmente, y después de varios días, había terminado esa escultura. Una réplica de la hermosa Venus de Milo yacía frente al caballero de Aries, esculpida en un fino mármol. El lemuriano sonrió nuevamente, ahora más abiertamente al ver aquella escultura, fruto de su arduo trabajo. Amaba de sobre manera el hacer estatuas así, el trabajar con las herramientas, con los pinceles, con las brochas, en fin, con cualquier tipo de utensilio arte, y eso le hacía sentir satisfecho, puesto que amaba esas creaciones artísticas que brotaban de sus manos.

Contempló a aquella mujer sin vida, y se dio cuenta de que la escultura adornaría perfectamente el templo al que estaba destinada a ser llevada para su decoración. La sonrisa que antes inundó su rostro, se convirtió en un gesto de amargura. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron al suelo, mientras sus puños se apretaban con fuerza, con impotencia. Se sintió sumamente abatido al recordar las razones por las cuales había creado tan bella obra de arte, y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar morder su fino labio inferior, entristecido ante ello.

— ¿Cómo es que hemos llegado hasta éste punto?

Se dijo así mismo en un susurro, al tiempo que sacudía el blanco mandil que portaba sobre sus ropas. Escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas y se lo quitó, develando sus vestiduras. Una sencilla túnica corta de color hueso que dejaba ver sus hombros, atrapada en su cintura por un grueso cinto color chocolate, mientras que sus pantalones de mezclilla azul se le ajustaban perfectamente a sus finas piernas, aquellos que sólo usaba cuando trabaja en su ahora, pequeño taller, acompañado de sus botas cafés de cintas, ya un tanto deterioradas en las costuras.

— Mu de Aries…

Escuchó que le llamaban. La voz detrás de él le hizo girar y encontrarse con su visitante.

Su mirada se llenó de tristeza al ver al hombre que se acercaba hacia él. Aquella armadura dorada le provocaba un dolor indescriptible, y más al distinguir a sus espaldas una capa color rojo, símbolo de realeza. Los largos y cabellos dorados de Shaka de Virgo se columpiaron con su andar, mientras que sus ojos permanecían cerrados con firmeza. Un par de hombres, vestidos con ropas típicas de entrenamiento del Santuario estaban detrás de él.

— He venido para saber si ya has terminado el encargo de Apolo para el sexo templo. — Le dijo de golpe, con un dejo de altivez en su voz que le caló en lo profundo al lemuriano.

— Así es, Shaka. La escultura está terminada, puedes llevártela cuando gustes. — Le dijo con su dulce tono, tan propio de él al igual que esa sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

— Entiendo.

Dijo el rubio secamente. Levantando el brazo, le hizo una seña a los dos hombres a sus espaldas, quienes llegaron hasta la escultura y la cubrieron con un manto. Con sumo cuidado, la tomaron entre los dos y la cargaron, sacándola del pequeño taller del caballero de Aries. Ambos dorados se quedaron solos por unos instantes, dejando entre ellos una tensión que parecía cortarse con cuchillo. Finalmente, el dulce carnero habló, curioso ante la razón por la cual el rubio aún no se había marchado de su recinto.

— ¿Necesitas algo más, Shaka…? — le preguntó el ojiverde, sintiéndose algo nervioso por la presencia del rubio, mientras estrujaba sus ropas entre sus dedos.

— Sí, caballero. Sólo una cosa más. — Le dijo el ojiazul, en tanto le daba la espalda al hermoso pelilavanda sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. — No me llames Shaka a secas, es una falta de respeto y no quisiera seguir pasando ese detalle por alto. Es molesto.

Le dijo con frialdad, dejando helado al bello pelilila, quien abrió los ojos de par en par y miró al rubio alejarse, dejándolo desconcertado. Cuando vio que el caballero de la Virgen salía por fin, miró al suelo y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de profunda decepción.

— ¡Cómo han cambiado las cosas! — Dijo para sí mismo, incapaz todavía de creer los cambios que habían ocurrido en el Santuario en tan poco tiempo. Ya no reconocía aquel glorioso lugar en donde en algún tiempo, el único rey que habitaba allí era la justicia. Ahora todo era tan diferente, que le dolía siquiera el pensar en ello.

Más tarde, el hermoso pelilavanda salió de aquella choza de piedra y madera que constituía ahora su taller de trabajo, un estrecho lugar en donde tenía apenas lo necesario para vivir decentemente. El majestuoso templo de Aries era ahora un recinto que, en muy contadas ocasiones, tenía la oportunidad de visitar.

Ahora, aquel hogar era lo único que tenía para refugiarse. En él tenía todos sus instrumentos de trabajo y arte, una pequeña cocina con sólo lo indispensable, un baño con una regadera y una solitaria cama arrinconada en una esquina, junto a una amplia ventana en el piso de arriba. El único lujo que se podía dar el canero, era saber que en un viejo armario todavía aguardaba su hermosa caja de Pandora, conteniendo dentro de ella su flamante armadura dorada. De allí en más, las paredes de su casa estaban repletas de cuadros que él mismo pintaba, unas cuantas esculturas y una amplia sala-recibidor en donde trabajaba arduamente. Todo acomodado en una choza.

A pesar de ese estilo de vida tan humilde, nadie podía negar que los trabajos duros y el inclemente ambiente pesado no podían hacer ni un rasguño en la inquebrantable belleza del ariano. Aún conservaba en su máximo esplendor esa hermosura que tanto le caracterizaba. Un aire etéreo siempre le rodeaba, por más sencillas que fuesen sus ropas, puesto que su blanca y nítida piel siempre estaba deslumbrante, al igual que su caballera lavanda que desprendía ese sutil aroma dulce. Y qué decir del tiempo, el cual no era capaz de arrebatarle un solo resplandor a sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

Suspirando, miró hacia el exterior desde la puerta de su humilde casa y volteó hacia los lados, encontrándose con aquella pequeña aldea que había sido construida hace poco, en la que habitaban algunos de los hombres que antes fuesen unos orgullosos caballeros al servicio de Athena.

— ¡Buenos días, Mu! — Escuchó que le llamaban. Giró su rostro, encontrándose con aquel que en algún tiempo, fuese el orgulloso protector de la quinta casa zodiacal, quien sostenía unas cuantas flores en una de sus manos.

— Buenos días, Aioria, es un gusto verte tan temprano. — Le respondió el saludo con dulzura, al tiempo que se acercaba al castaño.

— ¿Ya has desayunado? — le preguntó el león, sintiendo un brinquito en su pecho. Mirar aquellos lindos ojos esmeralda le traía una felicidad que difícilmente podía describir. — Si no es así, me gustaría que me acompañaras a ello, antes de tener que ir a cumplir mis deberes con los patanes de arriba.

Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que con su cabeza señalaba las imponentes casas zodiacales. La pequeña aldea residía en las faldas de los templos, por los que no se tomaba mucho tiempo llegar hacia ellos. Mu suspiró, soltando una suave risa ante las ocurrencias del león.

— Claro Aioria, con mucho gusto.

Le dijo con amabilidad, aceptado su invitación. Aioria sonrió de par en par, mostrando sus blancos dientes, encantado de empezar el día con tan hermosa compañía. Discretamente, colocó su mano en la cintura del pelilavanda y lo animó a caminar a su lado, mientras que el ojiverde escuchaba entretenido la plática de su castaño amigo, tratando de olvidar las amargas palabras que cierto ojiazul le había dirigido hace unos instantes. Lo habría esperado de todos… pero de él…

Horas más tarde. Mu se encontraba arreglando unas imperfecciones en el magnífico templo que se alzaba en lo alto de las casas zodiacales, el recinto del Patriarca. Su trabajo consistía en encargarse de todo lo referente a la estética de los templos, puesto que era el que tenía más dotes artísticas en todo el Santuario, por lo que esa mañana, tenía la obligación de arreglar unos adornos de las paredes de piedra que estaban desgastados, unas simples flores ornamentales que habían perdido su forma con el paso del tiempo.

Sus dedos manipulaban con maestría el pequeño cincel entre sus manos, puliendo y dando vida nuevamente a aquellas toscas flores, las cuales recuperaban su belleza casi al instante. Estaba tan entretenido en su tarea, que al darse cuenta del acercamiento de un cosmos poderoso a sus espaldas, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

Se giró rápidamente, encontrándose con unos fríos ojos azules que lo miraban penetrantemente. Sin poder tener opción a hacer lo contrario, se inclinó brevemente ante el hombre, en un saludo de supuesto respeto… aunque el lemuriano lo consideraba una humillante sumisión, pero por el bien de todos, debía de obedecer las normas.

— Su alteza. — Dijo el ojiverde, con un imperceptible temblor en su voz. — ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Preguntó el lemuriano una vez terminada la reverencia, mirando hacia el frente, pero sin desear ver los ojos del dios frente a él. La alta figura de Apolo se acercó hacia el pelilavanda con interés, mirándole primeramente de arriba abajo y después a la pared ornamentada, observando su trabajo e ignorando su pregunta. El calor sofocante que desprendía del dios del Sol era notable, y Mu pudo percibirlo en su totalidad cuando éste se le acercó.

Los penetrantes ojos azules del pelirrojo se clavaron en el rostro del lemuriano, como escrutándole descaradamente. Mu se sintió notablemente incómodo, por lo que bajó el rostro al suelo. Sin dirigirle la palabra, Apolo se dio la vuelta y se marchó del lugar, dejando desconcertado al ojiverde, quien sólo alzó una "ceja" ante la reacción del hijo del Sol. Sin indagar más en el asunto, regresó a su trabajo.

— Pff, dioses… — resopló por lo bajo, concentrándose nuevamente en su labor.

El día empezó a morir en el Santuario, y poco a poco, varios hombres comenzaron a bajar por las escalinatas del sagrado camino, con la intención de llegar hacia sus humildes chozas en la aldea. Durante el trayecto, el hermoso pelilavanda se topó con un cansado Aldebarán.

— ¡Buenas noches, Alde! — Le saludó alegremente el lemuriano, entristecido de ver a su enorme amigo notablemente cansado.

— Ah, ¡Hola Mu! ¿Cómo te fue hoy? — le preguntó el grandulón con una sonrisa forzada.

— Umm… no me quejo en realidad, ya que por lo que veo, me fue mejor que a ti. — Le dijo el bello pelilavanda, preocupado al ver el estado maltrecho del segundo caballero.

— Sólo estoy un poco agotado, estas jornadas para reparar los templos son realmente pesadas. Pero ya sabes, a mal paso darle prisa, mientras más pronto se terminen los arreglos, más rápido… emm… me asignarán otra tarea.

Le dijo, tratando ser positivo, a lo que Mu sólo se limitó a ver a sus espaldas, contemplando aquellas doce casas en lo alto, recordando con tristeza a aquel que todavía habitaba la sexta casa. Poco a poco, se fueron encontrando con más de aquellos hombres que, en algún punto de su vida fueron unos orgullosos caballeros.

Sus ojos verdes pudieron ver cómo Milo llegaba hacia ellos al igual que Camus. Después de caminar un poco más, Afrodita, Death Mask, Kanon y Aioria se les unían. Las calles de la pequeña aldea estaban concurridas, puesto que no sólo ellos, sino también los que fueron alguna vez caballeros de plata, amazonas y algunos de bronce se paseaban por el empedrado camino, saludándose e intercambiando noticias. Todos usaban ropas casuales, las cuales estaban un poco empolvadas debido a la jornada de ese día.

Todos los dorados se reunieron pronto en la entrada de la casa del lemuriano. Afuera de ésta, habían colocado unas cuantas sillas y muebles para sentarse, mientras platicaban animadamente, tomando algunas bebidas refrescantes. La voz chillona de uno de ellos se alzó.

— ¡¿Pueden creerlo? Estuve plantando rosas todo el día como imbécil, para que al último a la desgraciada de Artemisa se le ocurriese que mejor quería claveles… ¡CLAVELES! ¡En mi propio templo! ¡¿Qué coños le pasa a esa bruja? ¡Soy el caballero de Piscis, no la reina de la primavera!

Todos rieron ante el comentario de un indignado Afrodita, quien cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y sentía su cara enrojecer ante el enojo por los claveles y las risas de sus amigos. Pero bueno, no podía culparlos, puesto que más de uno creyó que el nombrecito le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Milo se levantó de su asiento y empezó a revolotear alrededor de Afrodita, simulando ser una mariposita que volaba sobre una flor, sólo para joder al peliceleste. Las risas no se hicieron esperar cuando DeathMask sentó al escorpión de un buen porrazo.

Mu sonreía ante las ocurrencias de sus compañeros, aunque después palideció un poco al ver cómo Aioria arqueaba su espalda hacia atrás y hacía una casi imperceptible mueca de dolor. El ojiverde se levantó y se acercó al león, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó, preocupado, mientras el resto de los caballeros seguían tonteando.

— Agh, sí, gracias Mu. — Le dijo un poco sorprendido de tener al pelilavanda tan cerca, al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. — Sólo es el cansancio. Estuve cargando pilares dentro de Acuario todo el día, por lo que siento mi espalda un poco molida, eso es todo.

Le dijo sonriendo, aunque siendo incapaz de borrar la preocupación del rostro de Mu. El bello pelilila se sentó a lado del león, frente a la pequeña fogata que habían hecho en medio de la calle. Miró a su alrededor y vio el paisaje. Parecía que, de la nada, hubiesen retrocedido doscientos años en el tiempo. Todo se veía tan retrógada, que así parecía. Alzó sus ojos hacia el cielo, contemplando las millones de estrellas que les cubrían magníficamente.

— ¿Sucede algo, Mu? — le preguntó el león al notar el leve suspirar del hermoso escultor.

— No es nada alarmante, Aioria… es sólo que, simplemente no puedo acostumbrarme. Todo ha cambiado tan rápido, que me ha parecido un parpadear. A veces, despierto con la idea de que apenas ayer estábamos allá arriba. — dijo, señalando con la cabeza las doce casas zodiacales — defendiendo con valor a una diosa que ahora nos ha dado la espalda.

Aioria inclinó su cabeza al suelo, pensando con gravedad en las palabras del precioso lemuriano. Miró por unos instantes aquella mano blanca y fina que sujetaba un mechón pelilavanda, la cual, a pesar del trabajo tan duro de escultor, parecía que no había tomado un cincel en su vida, dado a la perfecta y nítida piel que presentaba. Se vio tentado a tomarla, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Sabía que el corazón del lemuriano había vetado a todo aquel que quisiera acercarse.

Apretó sus puños con coraje, recordando con rabia a aquel que les había "traicionado", a aquel hombre que no había tenido el valor de quedarse con ellos, por su orgullo, por sus ideas ridículas de superioridad. Aquel hombre que había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para alejar de su lado a un ser tan único como lo era el hermoso ángel que ahora estaba sentado junto a él.

Las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido, apenas hacía un año, los caballeros dorados habían vuelto a la vida gracias a la intervención del dios Apolo, quien por mandato de Zeus, le había dado una nueva oportunidad a la orden de Athena.

Pero así como fue fácil regresar al mundo de los vivos, así de fácil cambiaron las cosas. De repente, los dioses creyeron que la mejor forma de gobernar el Santuario, era mediante una estricta monarquía. ¡Quién lo diría! Los dioses querían rebajarse a volverse reyes y ahora, fungían como ellos en lo que alguna vez fue el reino de Athena.

Apolo había llegado hasta con la diosa, y le había empezado a plantear su idea. Como las guerras santas estaban dando a su fin después de tantos milenios, era tiempo de hacer un cambio de ideología, por lo que sugirió que sólo los hombres cercanos a la divinidad debían de regir el santuario junto con otros dioses, por muy poderosos que fuesen los que no tenían este tipo de "estirpe". La idea era que aquellos que no tenían sangre divina, debían de someterse a las leyes del nuevo régimen si realmente deseaban permanecer en él, y que las sagradas doce casas debían ser destinadas a aquellos que sí las merecieran.

Todo esto con la intención de que la estabilidad del Santuario fuese inquebrantable. Este debate duró bastantes días, terminando con la aprobación de la mismísima Athena, la cual se sintió presionada por sus hermanos, por lo que terminó cediendo ante ellos con el temor de que, al contradecirlos, la anhelada paz desapareciese.

La noticia fue devastadora para todos. Y sobra decir que los más afectados fueron aquellos que no eran lo suficientemente "buenos" como para entrar en el exigente rango que pedían los dioses. Fue así como caballeros de tan alto poder, pasaron a convertirse en simples subordinados.

Todos los caballeros de plata y bronce fueron rebajados, a excepción de los cinco que pelearon en los campos elíseos, gracias a que obtuvieron la armadura divina, la cual les daba una categoría más alta que al resto de los santos. De ellos cinco, Seiya fue el único que se negó a tal "honor" por lo que desertó del Santuario, decepcionado de sobre manera al ver cómo las cosas habían cambiado con tan tremenda facilidad… pero el día en el que se dieron a conocer aquellos santos dorados que permanecerían en las doce casas, las cosas fueron sumamente devastadoras.

**Flash Back — **

Esa mañana, casi todos los caballeros dorados estaban reunidos en el templo Patriarcal. Shion, Dhoko y Saga habían renunciado súbitamente a permanecer en el Santuario debido a los nuevos condicionamientos, por lo que desertaron del lugar sin titubear.

En aquella enorme sala, Athena se encontraba sentada en su trono, mientras que Apolo y Artemisa estaban a su lado, sumidos en un temple de acero, junto con los tres caballeros que protegían a ésta última. Los cuatro caballeros de bronce escogidos también estaban en aquella reunión, convocados para presenciar la escena. Los santos dorados se colocaron alrededor de ellos en medio círculo, luciendo sus flamantes y orgullosas armaduras.

El dulce Mu tenía la mirada clavada en Athena, puesto que esperaba que todo resultase ser una simple broma. Estaban a punto de ser "clasificados" como vil ganado por aquellos reyes forzados. Pero todo era real, todo era, a su pesar, una cruel realidad.

— Caballeros. — Comenzó Teseo, el rubio sirviente de Artemisa. — Como saben, han sido convocados por nuestros monarcas para hacerles saber quiénes serán los caballeros dignos de permanecer en sus casas zodiacales, ya sea por su estirpe divina, o sus méritos altamente logrados.

La mirada de aquel hombre se paseó por todos los dorados, en tanto que sacaba de su cinturón un pergamino. Mu definitivamente consideraba todo una reverenda estupidez, ¿Desde cuándo habían retrocedido quinientos años en el tiempo? ¡Eso parecía una dantesca escena medieval! La voz del protector de la diosa de la Luna se alzó de nuevo.

— A aquellos que nombre, deberán dar un paso al frente e inmediatamente, unirse a los caballeros de bronce que fueron dignos de llevar armaduras divinas. Así mismo, se dará a conocer su mérito.

Los ojos verdes del rubio se posaron en el pergamino, y con voz firme, dictó.

— Shaka de Virgo. Por ser el hombre más cercano al gran maestro, y su evidente estado de semidiós, es encumbrado por los reyes de éste recinto para que tome su lugar en el templo que le corresponde.

Todos quedaron en silencio, aunque era de esperarse. Mu fijó sus enormes ojos esmeralda sobre el rubio, quien simplemente dio aquel fatídico paso y caminó hacia los de bronce. El corazón del lemuriano se desgarró en decepción cuando pudo ver, por unos efímeros instantes, el cómo el heredero de Buda le dirigía una nítida sonrisa a uno de los caballeros de bronce.

El precioso rostro del lemuriano se vio ensombrecido cruelmente.

— El siguiente caballero que fue llamado al lado de los reyes, debido a sus méritos altísimos, es Saga de Géminis. — Todos murmuraron ante la noticia. — Pero debido a su deplorable decisión de desertar del reino, es más que obvio que no ocupará su lugar en la casa Zodiacal. Los dioses desearían darle un castigo ejemplar por su osadía, pero dado a que no se utilizaran fuerzas en causas vanas, dejarán que el destino sea quien le imponga su marcha.

Después de aquel nombramiento, Teseo volvió a dirigir sus ojos sobre el papel para leer el pergamino. En cuanto lo hizo, sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en unas bellas esmeraldas que parecían estar apagadas. Sonrió.

— El último caballero que tendrá el honor de permanecer en su casa, es Mu de Aries.

El ariano levantó su mirada abruptamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par ante la fatídica noticia. Shaka no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos, para mirar a su diosa, como esperando a que ésta detuviese aquello. Pero eso no sucedió, puesto que la mujer se limitó a escapar de la mirada del rubio. Todos estaban sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué…? — susurró el caballero de hermosa cabellera lila, incapaz de creerlo.

— Los motivos por los cuales ha sido seleccionado, es debido a que desciende de la sagrada estirpe lemuriana, poseedor de una inteligencia y belleza propia de los más antiguos atlantes, y siendo usted el único capaz de reparar las armaduras, es sin duda un ser invaluable. Se ha merecido el honor de permanecer a lado de los reyes. Por favor, únase al resto de los elegidos.

Le pidió el rubio. Mu tan sólo contempló el suelo por unos instantes, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras que los azules ojos de Shaka le escrutaban. Sin titubear, levantó la mirada y la fijó en aquel trío de dioses delante de él.

— Me niego.

Soltó, haciendo que todos en la sala exclamaran palabras de sorpresa y murmullos de incredulidad. El que parecía estar más sorprendido era Shaka, quien fijó su mirada de nuevo en el precioso pelilavanda. Una mueca de inconformidad se dibujo por escasos segundos en el rostro del dios del Sol. El lemuriano caminó hacia los dioses y se inclinó sobre su rodilla ante Athena, reverenciándola. La mujer estaba sumamente preocupada, más de lo que se aparentaba en su tranquilo semblante.

— Mu, mi dulce caballero, el más puro de mis hombres. ¿Piensas desertar…? — Preguntó la diosa con un ligero temblor en su voz. El ojiverde se limitó a cerrar los ojos y seguir con el rostro hacia el suelo.

— Mi señora, a pesar de que sé que el cargo que se me otorga es sin duda honorable en el nuevo reino... — Levantó el rostro y miró con dureza a todos los que estaban frente a él, dioses, santos y caballeros. — soy incapaz de aceptar tal título. Jamás me consideraré superior a mis compañeros, puesto que detrás de mi se encuentran los hombres más valientes y nobles que he conocido en la tierra. Por ende, no seré capaz de cargar con la vergüenza de haberles dado la espalda.

Dijo con temple de acero, mirando por unos instantes a Shaka y haciendo que más de uno de sus compañeros sonriera ante la nobleza y sentido de justicia que había en el caballero de Aries. Mu se puso de pie, viéndose más bello que nunca ante el aura que le envolvía. El silencio estaba impuesto en aquella sala, hasta que los labios del dios del Sol susurraron, con una voz cargada de rabia.

— ¿Cómo… te atreves, a negar el privilegio que te han otorgado los dioses? ¡Tú, un miserable mortal! — Gritó Apolo, cabreado como nunca antes. — ¡Mereces un castigo ejemplar por tu insolencia!

A pesar del estridente grito del dios, retumbando por la sala, el caballero de Aries quedó inmutable. Apolo, aún mas enojando ante la estoica reacción del pelilavanda, se acercó abruptamente, tomándolo de la barbilla y acercando su rostro a unos centímetros del ojiverde.

— Será tan estricta tu penitencia, que estoy seguro tus gritos vibrarán hasta en la última columna de éste Santuario. — Los ojos azules de Apolo se clavaron en aquella hermosa mirada esmeralda que no mostraba una pizca de temor. El dios de fuego se quedó prendado de ella por unos segundos… hasta que una voz a sus espaldas rompió el contacto.

— No debería manchar el suelo de éste nuevo recinto con sangre inmunda, su alteza.

Todos giraron su rostro, abriendo sus quijadas a más no poder al darse cuenta de quién había osado decir tal cosa. Shaka de Virgo se aproximaba hacia Apolo, mirándolo fijamente y caminando en un firme, pero elegante andar.

— Considérelo, su majestad. Aries es indigno siquiera de sufrir escarmiento por manos de tan divinos seres. — Le dijo, arrodillándose sin dudarlo ante Apolo. — Le aconsejo que no le de más importancia a un hombre que, sin duda, no la merece.

— Shaka… — susurró Mu, incrédulo, e incapaz de descifrar las intenciones del rubio. Apolo tan sólo miró al caballero de la Virgen, intrigado ante sus motivos.

— Así sea, pues. — Dijo sin indagar más en el asunto, soltando el rostro del lemuriano y alejándose de él. — Lárguense de aquí, todos.

Ordenó, a lo que los presentes empezaron a retirarse, a excepción de Mu que sin dudarlo fue a darle alcance a Shaka. Lo tomó del brazo y le hizo girar para enfrentársele.

— ¡Shaka! ¿Por qué has hecho algo así? ¡Apolo pudo haberte…!

— Eres patético. — Le dijo el rubio fríamente, interrumpiéndolo y soltándose de su agarre sin siquiera volver a mirarlo. Mu se quedó estático, incapaz de entender al ojiazul.

— Sh-Shaka… — susurró el hermoso pelilavanda, al tiempo que estrujaba sus puños con fuerza y miraba hacia el suelo, escuchando al semidiós alejarse. En definitiva, nunca entendería a aquel hombre orgullos, frío y arrogante que, lamentablemente, había sido dueño de su corazón.

**Fin Flash Back — **

Mu siguió contemplando el crujir de la leña al compás del fuego, preguntándose incansablemente qué es lo que realmente ocurría en el sentir del caballero de Virgo. Desde ese día, el santo de la sexta casa lo trataba con una frialdad propia de los más grandes témpanos de hielo. No es que antes hubiesen sido muy cercanos, pero en definitiva su trato había cambiado demasiado.

Todo lo que Mu admiraba de Shaka se había esfumado dolorosamente al ver que el rubio aceptaba gustoso su rango en el nuevo reino, adaptándose a las etiquetas y a la forma de tratar a los "súbditos" sin problema alguno. Sus esmeraldas temblaron al recordar una de las razones por las que él creía que Shaka había aceptado aquello tan denigrante.

Aioria notó que los ojos de Mu se cristalizaron, percibiendo una terrible tristeza inundarle, un dolor propio de un corazón roto. Sin poder contenerse, el león pasó su brazo por la espalda del pelilavanda y le abrazó, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. El pelilavanda abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido ante el gesto del noble caballero.

— No vale la pena… — Le dijo en un suave susurro, recargando su mejilla en los cabellos del hermoso lemuriano, mientras le acariciaba sutilmente con la yema de sus dedos. — Yo estaré contigo, siempre.

La voz del castaño estaba cargada de ternura. Prosiguió rodeándolo con ambos brazos, estrechándolo con fuerza. Los ojos esmeralda del ariano no pudieron soportarlo más, por lo que, incapaz de detenerse y después de tanto tiempo de haber tenido que tragarse su dolor, lloró amargamente.

Sus compañeros se percataron de la conmovedora escena, y por ello, decidieron no intervenir, tan sólo siguiendo con lo suyo, algunos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero… ciertamente, no eran los únicos que presenciaban aquel tierno momento.

Unos hermosos ojos azules brillaron, mostrando una terrible mezcla de dolor y rabia al ver cómo el león abrazaba tiernamente al ángel de cabello lavanda. Sus puños se crisparon con fuerza desmedida, al tiempo que, sin ser percibido por nadie, se daba la vuelta y se marchaba, abandonando su escondite en las sombras para deslizarse por las calles empedradas.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas haces tú aquí? — Se escuchó aquella voz rasposa retumbar por las paredes del templo, mientras que una copa de metal era azotada con fuerza contra el suelo, dejando derramar el líquido que contenía.

Los ojos verdes de Mu no mostraron un ápice de turbación, lo que hizo que el hombre frente a él sintiese su sangre hervir debido al enojo. La dulce voz de Aries brotó de su garganta, tranquila e imperturbable. El ojiazul se había encolerizado al encontrar al precioso pelilavanda dentro de la casa zodiacal, estallando en rabia al verlo tan hermoso como siempre, a pesar de las humildes ropas que llevaba puestas.

— Se me ha ordenado venir a arreglar las puertas del Jardín de los Sales, Apolo…

— ¡Me importa un carajo quién te haya mandado aquí, tú no entras sin pedirme permiso a mí primero! ¡¿Me escuchaste, basura?

Le interrumpió bruscamente, al tiempo que se acercaba a zanjadas hacia el lemuriano y lo tomaba de sus ropas, jalándolo hacia él y dejando escasos centímetros entre sus rostros.

— Me da asco el sólo mirarte… — le susurró con los dientes apretados, al tiempo que empezaba a hacer arder su cosmos, quemando por unos instantes la fina piel del pelilavanda.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo en mi templo?

Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Shaka entraba a la sala de la casa de Virgo con paso apresurado, en donde pudo ver cómo Ikki de Fénix sostenía por las ropas a Mu, mientras se cargaba un rostro encolerizando. En cambio, el pelilavanda se veía sumamente tranquilo a pesar de la agresiva actitud del peliazul, quien le soltó bruscamente.

— Que no puedo seguir tolerando que éste… — le dijo señalando al pelilavanda. — ponga un pie en tu templo, ¡Es repulsivo!

Shaka miró fijamente al precioso lemuriano, quien parecía estar interesado en todo menos en la rabieta del Fénix. Miró sus delicados rasgos faciales, el cabello sujeto en una coleta dejando varios mechones libres, la cubeta con instrumentos en sus manos y aquellos sensuales hombros descubiertos.

— Ikki, bien sabes que sólo son labores irrelevantes lo que viene a hacer aquí, y para empezar, no sé en qué momento te has convertido en dueño de éste templo como para decidir quién entra y quién no.

Le dijo con seriedad, sacando una mueca de fastidio por parte del peliazul quien, resoplando, caminó hacia Shaka, empujando con su hombro al pelilavanda con brusquedad.

— Da igual. — Dijo el ave, mirando de reojo al lemuriano. — No seguiré preocupándome por un insignificante como él.

El hermoso pelilavanda no se detuvo a pensar siquiera en las palabras de Ikki, puesto que la azul mirada de Shaka sobre él le tenía hipnotizado. Una sonrisa maliciosa brotó de los labios del moreno, quien se dio cuenta que Mu no le quitaba la vista a Shaka. En un arrebato de odio, tomó al caballero de Virgo por el cuello y clavó sus labios sobre los de él, dándole un apasionado beso. Se separó casi al instante, aunque seguro de que el hermoso ojiverde había presenciado aquello.

— Nos vemos en la noche amor, quiero verte deslumbrante para el baile.

Le susurró al rubio, arrastrando las palabras con veneno. Shaka se quedó descolocado ante el beso del peliazul y su repentina acción. Cuando quiso mirar al lemuriano, se dio cuenta de que éste ya se había marchado.

— Carajo…

Susurró para si mismo, estrujando sus puños con tanta fuerza, que creyó que en cualquier momento la piel de éstos se desgarraría.

Unas horas más tarde, el rubio se encontraba en medio de la sala Patriarcal, la cual se encontraba finamente adornada por las más costosas flores, con los ventanales cubiertos con finas cortinas de terciopelo, mientras que el piso tenía colocada una alfombra roja que se extendía desde la entrada del recinto hasta las escaleras interiores del mismo.

El lugar había sido transformado magníficamente, con la intención de darle un aire a los salones victorianos del siglo XV. Muchas personas se encontraban reunidas allí, ataviados con costosos ropajes y exóticos adornos que parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas.

Shaka resopló por lo bajo. Realmente le estresaban ese tipo de fiestas que organizaban los reyes, puesto que estaban atiborradas de gente que sólo hablaba de su alto estatus. Las múltiples personalidades incluían a semidioses, caballeros de altísimo rango de otros países remotos e inclusive al mismísimo Julián Solo.

Sí, en definitiva era una fiesta para engreídos. Shaka miró la pista de baile, en donde varias personas se contoneaban en un lento vals, sincronizadas perfectamente unas con otras. Pudo distinguir a lo lejos a su diosa, la cual se veía un tanto incómoda con ese pomposo vestido tipo María Antonieta.

— ¿Disfrutando la fiesta, Caballero? — Escuchó que le hablaban, a lo que al girarse, se encontró con el mismísimo Apolo, quien vestía una de sus más elegantes y ornamentadas túnicas.

— Por supuesto, su majestad. — Le contestó el rubio con una sonrisa forzada. — Debo felicitar a la orden real por tan magnífica idea.

— Comparto tu opinión, Shaka de Virgo, aunque fue un poco… lamentable, que la servidumbre tuviese que irse tan pronto, aún hay mucho que hacer.

Dijo el rey distraídamente mientras miraba hacia la pista de baile, a lo que el rubio se tensó de inmediato, sabiendo bien a lo que se refería el dios del Sol.

— Su alteza… ¿Me permite expresar mi opinión? — Le dijo el ojiazul educadamente, mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo con discreción. Este le miró, suspicaz.

— Adelante.

— Sé que usted tiene un particular interés en cierto… sirviente, puesto que me lo ha expresado en más de una ocasión, pero creo que ya le he comentado con anterioridad lo reprochable que podría ser el siquiera insinuar su inclinación por tan desagradable e inferior criatura. ¿Qué dirían los demás dioses si se enteran?

Apolo meditó sus palabras en silencio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y con su mano sostenía su barbilla. Shaka tenía ya tiempo recalcándole que sería un error el empezar a mostrar interés por uno de sus súbditos, pero simplemente, no se podía quitar a aquella hermosa criatura de la cabeza.

— Mmm.. comprendo tus palabras, Caballero, y hasta cierto punto agradezco tu opinión. Consideraré nuevamente tus sabios consejos, no por nada eres un hombre iluminado.

Le dijo finalmente, para después darse la vuelta y caminar hacia su trono, en donde se encontró con su hermana Artemisa. En cuanto se perdió de su vista, Shaka se dio el lujo de suspirar. Realmente estaba volviéndose demasiado difícil convencer a Apolo de que se mantuviese alejado de la servidumbre, y en especial, de cierto carnerito que había robado el interés del dios del Sol.

Shaka vio que, entre la multitud, un lujosamente vestido Ikki le buscaba con la mirada. Resopló, notablemente fastidiado. Disimulando con excelsa maestría, se desembarazó de la periferia del peliazul, escabulléndose entre la gente para perderse de vista. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el apuesto semidiós ya se encontraba fuera de los aposentos del Patriarca. Bajó con rapidez las escalinatas hacia el templo de Afrodita, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el frente.

Sus ojos brillaron cuando pudo distinguir en la lejanía, una enorme fogata en medio de la diminuta "plaza" que pertenecía a la aldea de la plebe. Suspiró, resignado a mostrar su debilidad por unos instantes, apretando sus puños en total frustración.

Sus hermosos ojos estaban inundados en decepción, reteniendo con un esfuerzo impresionante las ganas de llorar. Suspiró hondamente, tratando de calmar a su dolido corazón, tratando de arrullarlo con el tronar de las llamas y el hipnotizante danzar del fuego.

Esa noche, un pesado silencio reinaba en aquella reunión. Todos los habitantes de la pequeña villa estaban allí reunidos alrededor de la gran hoguera, se veían cansados, derrotados y sumamente humillados. La preparación del dichoso baile había costado días de trabajo, y cuando finalmente habían cumplido el capricho

de los reyes, fueron recompensados con desprecio y más trabajo duro. Todos suspiraron, pensando en el agotador día que les esperaba mañana, cuando tuviesen que limpiar todo el desastre de la fiesta.

Mu en cambio, estaba sumamente perdido en sus pensamientos, torturándose infinitamente por lo que había visto esa mañana, esa dolorosa escena en la casa de Virgo. Esa siempre había sido la razón. Shaka había aceptado mantener su puesto como caballero para poder permanecer a lado de Ikki, quien ahora había tomado el control del templo de Leo. Y el rubio no había dudado ni un instante el darle la espalda a todos sus compañeros con tal de lograrlo.

— ¿Cómo he sido tan estúpido? — se recriminó a sí mismo, mirando aquella Luna menguante en lo alto del cielo.

Mu siempre creyó saberlo. Después de la batalla contra Hades, se había enamorado de un Shaka noble, espiritual y sensible, el cual se había revelado durante su muerte en el Jardín de los Sales Gemelos. Y poco a poco, pensó que la gélida distancia que siempre imponía el rubio con los demás, empezaba a cesar con él, dado a que el rubio empezó a tratarlo con demasiada cordialidad poco después de la guerra santa. Pero se equivocó gravemente, ya que aquella mañana en donde se revelaron los caballeros privilegiados por los reyes del Santuario, su visión de él había cambiado drásticamente. Pero no así su sentir, por que muy dentro de sí, creyó que aún hoy en día, todavía había algo del Shaka del cual se había enamorado.

Pero ese beso le destruyó todas sus ganas de seguir esperando que el ojiazul que él conocía, volviera. Mu ya no tenía razones para creer en él, pero no por que le odiase, ni por que lo culpara por amar a otra persona, sino por que ya estaba cansado de ser tan ingenuo, de esperar ser amado por un hombre que sin duda no tenía el más mínimo interés en él.

Y el único culpable de que se sintiese tan miserable, era él mismo.

Sintió un cálido brazo abrazar su cintura. Mu se sobresaltó un poco, y mirando a su captor, se encontró con un par de lindos ojos verdes, que lo contemplaban con adoración.

— ¿Estás bien, Mu?

Le preguntó Aioria, visiblemente preocupado por el carnero. Mu se limitó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza, dándole a entender al león que no pasaba nada. Por supuesto, el castaño no le creyó, pero se limitó a permanecer a su lado, confortándole con su cercanía.

Por dentro, Mu sentía morirse. En definitiva, Aioria era la persona más dulce y considerada que había conocido, siempre preocupándose por él y mostrando pequeños detalles que le hacían sentirse realmente apreciado. Desde sus simples y amables saludos en la mañana, hasta los reconfortantes abrazos que le ofrecía en los momentos más difíciles.

Pero, muy a su pesar, el hermoso ojiverde no podía lograr que su corazón le aceptase. Simplemente, no podía sacarse al rubio de la cabeza, le amaba demasiado como para poder olvidarle. Y el pelilavanda no entendía por qué su sentir era tan caprichoso, si tenía a su lado todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear Pero había algo, algo que era más fuerte que él y le impedía enamorarse de Aioria, como si hubiese una razón para seguir amando a Shaka con tanta intensidad.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por un alarido.

— ¡Ya estoy HARTO de toda esta porquería!

Gritó un encolerizado Milo, al darse cuenta de que Camus había resultado lastimado debido al estar cargando objetos pesados todo el día. Cuando el aguamarina se lo contó, el escorpión no pudo evitar estallar.

— Nos desvivimos todos los días, pasando por las más inmundas miserias, en medio de una pobreza absurda para que esos cabrones vivan cómodos y felices, engordando y riéndose de nosotros.

— ¡Milo, cálmate!

Le dijo Aldebarán, acercándose precavidamente al peliazul, quien no parecía escuchar su petición debido al enojo que le inundaba. Mu contempló la escena, pensativo, reflexionando con profundidad las palabras de Milo.

— ¡No me pidas que me calme! ¡Mira cómo ha quedado la espalda de Camus por culpa de esos cabrones!

— ¡Tiene razón, es un asco estar aquí abajo, mientras esos idiotas se pavonean en la gloria que por derecho nos pertenece!

DeathMask se le unió a la protesta, mientras que otros caballeros y amazonas empezaban a quejarse también. La turba empezaba a embravecer peligrosamente, elevando sus cosmos debido a la furia e impotencia que sentían. Aioria se puso de pie, acercándose para tratar de calmar a la multitud.

— ¡Por favor, cálmense, no es momento para empezar a hacer huelgas! — Les dijo el león, tratando de calmar a sus compañeros, quienes no parecían hacer caso. — Aunque nos fuéramos de éste lugar, no encontraríamos la forma de sobrevivir, ¡No conocemos otra manera de vivr mas que depender de éste Santuario!

De inmediato, la turba guardó silencio. Era cierto, no conocían otra forma de vida, y el levantarse en contra de los dioses resultaría estúpido. No podría contra ellos, y menos si no contaban con la protección de Athena. Los ánimos caldearon, mientras que todos aquellos que estaban de pie, se sentaban pesadamente, sintiéndose derrotados una vez más.

— Qué miserable se ha vuelto nuestra vida. Viviendo en estas chozas, con tan poco espacio, con tan pocas facilidades.

Comentó un caballero de plata. La depresión cubrió a aquellas personas, haciendo que un silencio profundo inundara el lugar. Los ojos esmeralda de Mu miraron con curiosidad a sus compañeros, para después asomar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, al darse cuenta de que estaban tan frustrados, que no podían ver más allá de sus narices. Se levantó de su sitio y caminó hacia la fogata, contemplando el tronar de las flamas contra la madera. Todos tenían su atención puesta en aquel etéreo muchacho, que parecía estar disperso en sus pensamientos.

— Entiendo que estén frustrados ya que las cosas han cambiado demasiado en tan poco tiempo, pero…

El hermoso lemuriano miró al cielo, contempló la enorme vía láctea, pudiendo percibir cómo ésta se movía en la inmensidad del cosmos. Miró la Luna, las estrellas, el vasto cielo que se abría ante ellos. A sus espaldas, y fuera de la vista de cualquier presente, un par de ojos azules le contemplaban con una adoración infinita.

— ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? — les preguntó el lemuriano, al tiempo que alzaba los brazos a los lados, como abrazando lo que había a su alrededor. — ¡Ellos usan lámparas para protegerse de la oscuridad, pero nosotros tenemos millones de estrellas para iluminar nuestras noches!

Se giró hacia sus compañeros, quienes lo miraban sorprendidos. Aquel hombre que le contemplaba desde las sombras también se sorprendió ante sus palabras, mientras intentaba esconder su cosmos. Sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad al percibir la bellísima aura de ese hermoso ángel.

— ¡Ellos se bañan en pequeñas y frías tinas de metal, pero nosotros tenemos un enorme océano a nuestra disposición! Ellos viven en casonas huecas y burdas, pero nosotros tenemos una tierra que no tiene fin para recorrerla…

Todos tenían una mueca de sorpresa, aunque el brillo de la emoción se podía distinguir en sus ojos.

— ¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta?... — Les dijo el precioso lemuriano, rodeado de un esplendor pocas veces visto. — ¡Nosotros somos los verdaderos reyes del mundo!

Culminó con una enorme sonrisa. Camus y Milo también sonrieron ampliamente, mirándose entre sí en cómplices miradas. Todos en la aldea pensaron en lo mismo, por lo que, el bello lemuriano dio un paso al frente, y empezó a entonar una conocida canción a todo pulmón, una que estaba memorizada por todos aquellos habitantes de la aldea.

Les rois du monde vivent au sommet /** Los reyes del mundo viven en lo alto**

Ils ont la plus belle vue mais y'a un mais / **Tienen la mejor vista, pero**

Ils ne savent pas ce qu'on pense d'eux en bas / **No saben lo que la gente de abajo piensa de ellos**

Ils ne savent pas qu'ici c'est nous les rois / **No saben que aquí nosotros somos los reyes.**

Cantó, mientras hacía una representación teatral de un rey pavoneándose, en claro tono de burla. Aioria se puso de pie, siguiéndole al lemuriano, entonando la siguiente estrofa de la canción mientras se le acercaba, emocionado. El león le hizo una graciosa reverencia al pelilavanda, inclinándose hasta casi tocar el piso, arremedando a aquellos engreídos que ahora estaban en el recinto Patriarcal, mientras Mu simulaba reír tontamente. La varonil voz de Aioria animó mucho más a los presentes.

Les rois du monde font tout ce qu'ils veulent **/ Los reyes del mundo hacen lo que les viene en gana**

Ils ont du monde autour d'eux mais ils sont seuls **/ Tienen a mucha gente a su alrededor, pero están solos**

Dans leurs chteaux l-haut, ils s'ennuient / **En sus castillos allá a lo lejos, ahí se aburren**

Pendant qu'en bas nous on danse toute la Nuit / **Mientras que abajo, nosotros bailamos toda la noche**

De pronto, Mu y Aioria se acercaron a la multitud, cada un jalando a Marín y Shaina de la mano, respectivamente. Alegremente, tomaron a las chicas de la cintura y empezaron a dar vueltas con ellas, bailando enérgicamente, mientras los demás caballeros les seguían, tomando también a otras parejas y cantando a coro la siguiente parte de la canción.

Nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie / **Nosotros hacemos el amor y vivimos la vida**

Jour aprs jour nuit aprs Nuit / **Día tras día, noche tras noche**

A quoi a sert d'tre sur la terre / **Que caso tiene estar en la Tierra**

Si c'est pour faire nos vies genoux / **Si es para vivir nuestra vida de rodillas**

Nadie estaba quieto, todos se movían, bailaban, cantaban o reían acompañando la fogata en un alegre andar. Continuaron animados la canción con la siguiente parte, haciendo que un enérgico coro se formara. DeathMask tenía aferrado a Afrodita, moviéndose con entusiasmo, mientra que Milo y Camus les imitaban a su ritmo.

On sait que le temps c'est comme le vent / **Sabemos que el tiempo es como el viento**

De vivre y'a que a d'important **/ Vivir es lo único que importa**

On se fout pas mal de la morale / **No nos importa mucho la moral**

On sait bien qu'on fait pas de mal / **Estamos seguros de que no dañamos a nadie.**

Todos bailaron alrededor de la fogata, en una danza enérgica y vibrante, llena de vida y rebosante de genuina diversión, cantando y dándose cuenta de lo bello que era vivir, a pesar de todo. Sus risas crecían conforme bailaban, en tanto, el espía miraba sorprendido que, a pesar de la miseria en la que parecían estar aquellos caballeros rezagados, sin duda disfrutaban mucho más la vida que los apretados que bailaban en el templo del Patriarca. En ese momento, Mu cantó de nuevo el solo, soltándose de Marin y volviendo a hacer una teatral interpretación de un rey acobardado.

Les rois du monde ont peur de tout / **Los reyes del mundo le temen a todo**

C'est qu'ils confondent les chiens et les loups / **Porque no saben diferenciar entre perro y lobo**

Ils font des piges o ils tomberont un jour / **Construyen las trampas en las que algún día caerán**

Ils se protgent de tout mme de l'amour / **Se protegen de todo, incluso del amor.**

En ese momento, Aioria tomó a Mu por la cintura y empezó a bailar con el, ambos imitando ridículamente los bailes victorianos de los reyes, al tiempo que los demás también cambiaban de parejas y reían ante la actuación. En tanto, Kanon cantaba la última estrofa de la canción animadamente. Aquellos ojos azules que espiaban la escena no podían dejar de brillar por los celos a ver que el león tomaba la mano del ojiverde y la alzaba, para dar vueltas con él entre la multitud.

Les rois du monde se battent entre eux / **Los reyes del mundo pelean el uno con el otro**

C'est qu'y a de la place, mais pour un pas pour deux / **Hay lugar, pero sólo para uno, no para dos**

Et nous en bas leur guerre on la fera pas / **Y debajo nosotros no pelearemos su guerra**

On sait mme pas pourquoi tout a c'est jeux de rois / **Ni siquiera sabemos la razón, todo es un juego de los reyes**

Todo era un mar de risas, alegría y plena diversión. En ese momento, Aioria tomó a Mu por la cintura con ambas manos, mientras que los demás seguían bailando a su alrededor. El tiempo que se detuvo para el espía de ojos azules, al igual que su corazón, cuando vio cómo, poco a poco, el león iba estrechando más al lemuriano entre sus brazos, mirándolo con profunda adoración. Se estremeció al ver que, sin lugar a dudas, el atractivo castaño acercaba sus labios hacia los del pelilavanda.

— No te atrevas a tocarlo… — susurró, con los dientes apretados.

Pero antes de que eso ocurriese, el hermoso lemuriano clavó su rostro en el pecho de Aioria, esquivando su beso. Le susurró unas cuantas palabras que fueron imposibles de oír por el ojiazul, quien se sintió sumamente desconcertado al ver el ensombrecido rostro del león.

El castaño abrazó con más fuerza a Mu, al tiempo que le besaba los cabellos. Aquel espía entre las sombras pudo distinguir con claridad cómo unas ligeras lágrimas se asomaban entre las espesas pestañas del castaño, mientras que el lemuriano se limitaba a aferrarse con fuerza a la cintura del león, escondiendo su rostro entre sus ropas.

El entusiasmo de la velada duró hasta muy entrada la noche. Todos estaban agotados, pero renovados espiritualmente gracias a los ánimos que les habían sido infundidos. El espía ojiazul no quitó ojo del evento hasta que vio cómo el precioso caballero de Aries ingresaba a su humilde hogar, sano, salvo… y completamente solo.

Unos largos dedos se pasearon por aquella fina y nítida piel, recorriéndola dulcemente, deleitándose con tocar el brazo desde el hombro hasta la punta del dedo medio. Un suspiro inundó la habitación, proveniente del bello durmiente que se encontraba acostado en su estrecha cama, sumido en un profundo sueño, sin ser consciente de que estaba siendo acariciado con adoración por un intruso.

Mu volvió a suspirar, ahora al sentir que aquellos dedos se deslizaban por su nuca, recorriéndole la espalda y sintiendo la piel aterciopelada bajo sus yemas. Un dulce beso fue depositado en sus cabellos, en tanto un par de manos le empezaban a quitar la ropa. La holgada blusa de botones fue abierta lentamente, para después deslizarse con suavidad por su cuerpo, mientras que unos labios recorrían los hombros.

— Uuhm…

Un dulce gemido brotó del pelilavanda, quien a pesar de estar sintiendo con claridad aquellas caricias, no podía despertar debido a su pesado sueño. Estaba realmente agotado. El visitante empezó a jugar con los pantalones del ojiverde, acariciándole las caderas con ternura, al tiempo que sus labios bajaban a besarle el vientre.

— ¡Mmmm! ¡Ohh, mi amor! — exclamó el hermoso pelilavanda entre sueños, llamando a su amado, deseoso de, inclusive desde su inconsciente, tenerle.

Una sutil sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del visitante nocturno, quien besó con un amor infinito, los labios de aquel que dormían en la cama. Lo acarició nuevamente, recorriendo todo su cuerpo y colocándose sobre él, mientras se quitaba la ropa que portaba. Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad al sentirse correspondido sutilmente por los labios del ojiverde. Bajó lentamente una de sus manos, para poder tomar la del lemuriano y enlazarla con la suya, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba los cabellos.

— Amor mío, mi ángel… — le susurró sobre los labios, mientras volvía a besarlo, a pesar de ser correspondido con poca intensidad, debido al sueño en el que estaba envuelto el ojiverde.

Pasó un buen rato, besando, acariciando y disfrutando del calor que emanaba el cuerpo del pelilavanda, hasta que escuchó a través de la ventana, el suave cantar de las aves. Giró su rostro hacia el exterior, y pudo ver el sumamente nítido color azul claro en el horizonte. Pronto amanecería.

Era hora de marcharse. Miró de nuevo al bello ángel bajo él, sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver que unas hermosas esmeraldas le contemplaban entreabiertas, totalmente somnolientas. Sintió que uno de los dedos del caballero de Aries le acariciaba el dorso de la mano, para después, caer dormido de nuevo…

El visitante sonrió, levantándose del lecho y poniéndose nuevamente su prenda. Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, cubrió al hermoso ángel con la cobija del lecho y se dispuso a irse, pero no sin antes depositar unas pequeñas flores en la ventana del lemuriano. Partió de aquella choza, sin que nadie se pudiese dar cuenta de ello.

**Continuará…**

**(Los Reyes del Mundo. Fin Primera Parte)**


	2. II

**¡Hola! **Y antes que nada, una disculpa… se me había pasado actualizar este fic aquí ;_; yo y mi torpeza, y ya dejé pasar mucho tiempo, en serio lo siento… en fin, En fin, se alargó tanto la segunda parte que tuve que cortarla en dos (eran ya 15 páginas de word, en times new roman... tamaño 10...) en fin, espero y les guste, al final del fanfic he contestado los reviews que amablemente me dejaron n.n no tardaré mucho con la siguiente parte ya que la dejé a la mitad, pero está yendo bien el proyecto. Les mando un enorme abrazo y pues, también paso a avisar que Devorador de Lotos fue también ya actualizado, por lo que estamos a un solo capítulo de terminarlo. Espero y disfruten ésta parte. Saludos.

* * *

**LOS REYES DEL MUNDO - ****Por Crista Ivanonv**

**Segunda Parte **

**Flash Back —**

El cielo se había despejado, casi como si fuese su intención el iluminar magníficamente a aquel hombre que estaba bajo las nubes. Sus ojos azules decidieron, tímidamente, volver a contemplar el suelo, incapaz de creer que un ser como él, tan compuesto, estoico y firme, estuviese suspirando de esa manera.

Apenas hacía unos instantes, una persona sumamente especial para él había estado frente a sus narices y lo único que había podido hacer fue balbucear ligeros "sí" y "no" mientras el otro platicaba animadamente, cosa que a pesar de que lo tenía enojado consigo mismo, le había traído una cálida sensación de felicidad a su pecho.

Pensó en sus ojos, en su cabello y en sus maneras dulces de comportarse, y más aún en el acercamiento que habían estado teniendo últimamente. Aquel hombre de ojos azules estaba seguro que el joven que era dueño de sus anhelos estaba empezando a tratarlo de una forma muy "especial". Podía notar sus sonrisas discretas, ese ligero coqueteo que parecía relucir en sus palabras estaba empezando a volverse un poco más evidente. Y eso traía vuelto un desastre al serio caballero de Virgo.

Suspiró profundamente, recordando con delicia aquellas tardes en las que su corazón se vio envuelto en el anhelo, en las primeras pizcas de enamoramiento que había sentido en su vida. Fue tiempo antes de la batalla de Hades cuando el sucesor de Buda pudo probar por primera vez los enigmas del amor. Al empezar a tratar con sus compañeros de orden dorada, hubo uno en especial que logró conmoverle como nadie antes había podido hacerlo. Un ser hermoso y compasivo, que sin duda lo enamoraba más a cada que pasaba junto a él. Y nada, incluyendo la invasión de Apolo al Santuario, había podido distraerlo de sus sentimientos.

Aún y pensando en los verdes jades que lo tenían hechizado, Shaka de Virgo pudo sentir con claridad cómo su diosa se acercaba a paso tranquilo hacia él. Recordó con claridad el cómo la mujer le había citado un día antes a verlo allí y a esa hora, pero el hecho de haberse encontrado antes con cierta preciosidad que lo traía vuelto un desastre había sido sólo un golpe de suerte.

En fin, el asunto que la diosa quisiese tratar con él debía ser de suma importancia, dado a que el día de mañana se darían a conocer los dichosos "caballeros privilegiados" por Apolo.

— Pff… — Carraspeó en voz baja ante la idea.

Sin duda le parecía sumamente ridículo el plan de Apolo, pero no le importaría quedarse rebajado inclusive a un simple limpia pisos si con eso podía tener la oportunidad de quedarse cerca del precioso carnero que estaba ahora en sus pensamientos. En cuanto vio que su diosa se acercaba a sólo unos pasos, se levantó de golpe y le hizo una educada reverencia.

— Mi señora, buenos días. — Saludó cortésmente, en tanto que la chica llegaba a su lado.

— Buenos días, caballero. — Le respondió con seriedad, descolocando un poco al santo de Virgo, ya que a pesar de todo, no era usual verla sin su habitual postura relajada.

— … ¿Sucede algo, Athena? — preguntó, consternado por el cortante silencio de la mujer.

— Shaka… siéntate por favor. — El rubio accedió, intrigado por la seriedad que rodeaba a la chica, la cual suspiró profundamente, mirando fijamente su propio regazo en tanto que dejaba entre ellos un silencio un tanto incómodo. Finalmente, Saori se animó a hablar.

— Lo amas, ¿Verdad?... — Preguntó ella, sin un ápice de emoción en su voz.

— ¿Disculpe? — Rebatió el rubio, en tanto abría los ojos de par en par, un tanto descolocado ante la repentina pregunta.

— No temas, mi noble Shaka, no he venido a juzgarte. — Le tranquilizó. — Ahora, por favor, dime ¿Amas a ese caballero que acaba de marcharse?

El rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sostenerle la mirada a la chica, quien ahora fijaba sus ojos en el heredero de Buda. Shaka asintió suavemente, sin mostrar un ápice de titubeo, a pesar de la profunda curiosidad que le embargaba ¿Cómo es que ella sabía de sus sentimientos? Un largo suspiro surgió de los labios de Saori, quien miró hacia el suelo con tristeza.

— No te preocupes, caballero, apruebo con profunda sinceridad tus sentimientos, e incluso encuentro conmovedor el afecto que posees por el guardián de Aries… pero me temo que a partir de ahora, no encontrarás otra cosa más que sufrimiento en tu camino, gracias a ese amor que ambos se han empezado a profesar…

Shaka sintió de inmediato un pesado dolor en pecho, como si estuviesen aplastándole contra el suelo. En cuanto la mujer le reveló el motivo por el cual quería hablar con él, el rubio se levantó de golpe y la miró como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

La sangre de Shaka casi se evaporó al escuchar aquellas palabras, mientras que su corazón sufría por primera vez, una enorme y profunda magulladura. El dios Apolo le había revelado a Athena que tenía interés por el caballero de Aries, y por dicha razón quería hacerlo parte de las filas de los caballeros dorados privilegiados, con la intención de que sí decidía quedárselo como compañero, fuese mucho más fácil hacerlo.

Athena, conteniendo dentro de sí sabiduría y entendimiento, supo de inmediato que esto sólo traería una dolorosa tragedia para sus queridos caballeros. Para ella era más que evidente el amor que había entre Aries y Virgo, por lo que decidió darle a conocer a Shaka las intenciones de Apolo lo más pronto posible, teniendo la esperanza de que el rubio tomase a Mu y ambos huyesen del Santuario… pero no contó con que…

— Es imposible Athena… — Le respondió el rubio. — Mu jamás abandonaría a nuestros camaradas, y yo no sería capaz de llevármelo contra su voluntad…

— Shaka, ¿Qué estás…?

— Estoy seguro que seré uno de los llamados por Apolo para adquirir sus ridículos privilegios, y de ser así, aprovecharé eso hasta el último instante con tal de alejarlo de él. No dejaré… — sus puños se apretaron con fuerza. — que le ponga un dedo encima, primero muerto.

El ojiazul se quedó meditando unos instantes, contemplando a un punto muerto frente a él. Por su cabeza pasaron miles de ideas, todas desesperadas por poder hilarse para sacar de semejante capricho a su querido carnero. Finalmente, nada más importaba si podía alejar al soberbio dios de aquel que tanto había comenzado a amar…

— Pero, Shaka, ¿Sabes lo que podría pasar si rebajas a Mu frente a Apolo? — Le respondió, preocupada.

— Lo sé, mi señora. — Contestó con tranquilidad, sin poder evitar suspirar suavemente. — El desprecio de mi único amor es un pequeño precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar con tal de verlo completamente libre.

Susurró más para sí mismo, como si fuese un mantra que estuviese dispuesto a recitar para tomar fuerzas. Sabía que posiblemente, perdería en esa batalla secreta a quien hubiese sido la única persona que podría traerle felicidad a su vida. Pero al fin y al cabo, valía la pena... al menos, eso esperaba.

**Fin Flash Back —**

Un ahora descansado Mu empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, percibiendo que la luz del amanecer se le colaba en los párpados. Aún era un poco temprano, puesto que todavía no se veía el Sol. De repente, un extraño recuerdo le embargó. Unos cálidos dedos, unas dulces caricias, unos besos… pero todo era muy confuso. Por unos instantes, creyó recordar una mirada, pero atribuyéndole todo a un sueño, simplemente decidió que era hora de empezar el día.

Se levantó, estirándose sobre la cama largamente, al tiempo que miraba por su ventana abierta de par en par. Extrañado, se acercó a ésta para ver algo que reposaba sobre el marco de la misma. Un abrazador calor en el estómago le inundó al darse cuenta de que unas pequeñas gardenias estaban depositadas en ésta, hechas un ramillete, como si fuese un presente hecho sólo para él.

El lemuriano sonrió. No tenía idea de quién había depositado aquellas flores en su ventana, pero sin duda, le habían ayudado a comenzar bien el día, aunque era un poco perturbador el hecho de que alguien entrase con tanto sigilo a su habitación... tal vez sí tuvo una visita anoche. Las acarició con cuidado, tratando de sentir el confort que le proveían aquellos suaves pétalos. Suspiró, para finalmente, darse la vuelta y empezar a vestirse, teniendo en mente que más tarde debería encontrar a quien fuera que estuviese irrumpiendo en su casa. Hoy le esperaba una jornada difícil, y sin duda lo sería más ya que su primera tarea… era adentrarse en el templo del león, y lo único que le esperaba allí era sin duda un muy malhumorado Ikki de Fénix.

Con éste pensamiento en la cabeza, el lemuriano comenzó su jornada. Después de bañarse rápidamente y vestirse con su habitual sencillez, se dirigió con sigilo por la empedrada calle de la pequeña aldea. Una leve neblina cubría las piedras grises del suelo, y dado a que aún era muy temprano, todavía hacía un poco de frío, sin contar que el sitio parecía estar vacío. Sonriendo de lado, Mu empezó su caminata, dándose cuenta de que al cruzar la pequeña plaza del pueblo, su solitaria jornada había terminado. A sus espaldas, escuchó unos pasos ligeros pero firmes, los cuales caminaban a una considerable distancia de él.

El pelilavanda miró de reojo a su sorpresivo acompañante, encontrándose con una larga túnica color marrón meciéndose entre el empedrado, dejando ver en su orilla unas botas que le seguían con velocidad. Sin dar oportunidad a su visitante, el ojiverde se escabulló en uno de los callejones de la aldea, ayudado por la densa neblina. El hombre detrás de él le siguió con paso firme, entrando también en aquel estrecho pasadizo.

El sitio era angosto y estaba repleto de objetos, lo que volvía un poco difícil transitar por él sin hacer ruido, aunque claro, para un caballero dorado era pan comido. El ojiverde estaba inundado de una profunda curiosidad, aunque sabía bien que no debía levantar sospechas a absolutamente nadie.

Mu bajó unas estrechas escaleras de piedra, topándose con barriles, cajas y jaulas de madera colocadas de forma descuidada en el callejón, escuchando detrás de sí los pasos de aquel que le perseguía enérgicamente, pero sin hacer un solo ruido. El lemuriano escuchó cómo el hombre a sus espaldas murmuraba lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo él pudiese escucharle. Deteniéndose abruptamente, el ojiverde se giró.

Vacío. El callejón estaba completamente vacío, dado que aquel hombre había desaparecido misteriosamente, pero dejando un curioso rastro tras él. Una flecha estaba clavada firmemente en uno de los barriles, con un pergamino atado en su orilla. El hermoso lemuriano se aproximó y la arrancó de la madera, mirando hacia ambos lados del callejón, asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie en él.

Suspiró pesadamente, tomando aquel papel y dándole un rápido vistazo. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro segundos antes de que hiciese añicos aquel pergamino, quemándolo rápidamente con su cosmos hasta reducirlo a cenizas. Levantó sus hermosas esmeraldas hacia el cielo, contemplándolo con una mirada de acero. "La Mano de Hierro" no era un apodo que le encantase, pero en definitiva le quedaba. Puesto que así como la roca de los castillos era dura y sus murallas altas, el hierro era capaz de tumbar y penetrar con fuerza hasta las más enormes piedras. Así serían las cosas en muy poco tiempo. Sin perder más tiempo, se marchó hacia las doce casas con paso firme.

Horas más tarde, Shaka de Virgo subía pesadamente las escaleras que conducían a su templo, realmente agotado gracias a la acalorada discusión que acababa de tener en el templo de Leo, y el calor del medio día no ayudaba a que bajase su mal humor. Definitivamente, Ikki cada vez se volvía más terco, más apegado a él y más agresivo con su trato hacia Mu, una siniestra actitud que estaba tomando el ave con cada vez más fuerza. El rubio no sabía cuánto tiempo podría estar aguantando…

Esa vez, Ikki había encontrado al hermoso lemuriano a las puertas del templo de Leo. El ojiverde le explicó que debía entrar para detallar una de las fuentes de la casa zodiacal, esperando que esta vez no fuese tan severa su reacción, pero obviamente, el pelilavanda estaba equivocado. Shaka podía jurar que desde la casa de Virgo se escucharon los coléricos gritos del Fénix.

Al llegar allí, lo primero que vio fue a Ikki sujetando del cuello a un bastante tranquilo Mu, quien sólo le miraba indiferentemente. Al separarlos, el rubio tuvo que darle un discurso sobre lo absurdos que eran sus arranques de enojo, puesto que si un inferior como Mu no realizaba el trabajo, nadie más podría rebajarse a hacer tales cosas. Esto pareció calmar la ira de Fénix, quien se retiró a regañadientes, aunque Shaka tampoco pudo evitar notar el ligero velo de tristeza que cubrió el hermoso rostro del pelilavanda ante sus crueles palabras.

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza atormentándole, como si un hueco en su estómago se acrecentase, Shaka entró a su recinto. En cuanto puso un pie en el templo, sintió una pesada presencia dentro de éste. Su quijada tembló de coraje por unos instantes al percatarse de quién se encontraba allí.

Un terrible presentimiento le inundó. ¿Qué quería ahora ese bastardo?...

Adentrándose a su casa y apaciguando su ira, encontró justo en medio de su sala principal a Apolo, mostrándose largo, altivo e impecable, como siempre. El atractivo pelirrojo se giró hacia el semidiós, sonriendo de lado, mostrando que claramente estaba más interesado en la idea dentro de su cabeza que en Shaka.

— Caballero, qué oportuna es tu presencia… — Le dijo, haciendo que el hindú empezase a sentir un nerviosismo intenso, aunque disimulado perfectamente. Shaka reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol para no estrujar los puños.

— ¿Mi señor? — Shaka tragó duro. Apolo raramente entraba a los templos, y el encontrarlo allí a medio día, era todavía más inusual. El apuesto dios caminó hacia el rubio, mostrando un rostro pensativo, como si algo dentro de sí realmente le inquietase y entusiasmara al mismo tiempo. Le habló con aquella voz profunda y perturbadora, aunque innegablemente melodiosa.

— Sé que eres un hombre leal, a pesar de que poseas tus propios criterios, y por ende, he querido revelarte a ti primero mis intenciones y los deseos que ahora acongojan mi sentir. — Le soltó, haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara, casi como si pudiese predecir lo que el maldito quería decirle.

— ¡Es un honor para mi, alteza! Por favor, continúe. — Le incitó el rubio, sintiendo que algo le aplastaba los pulmones, no permitiéndole respirar, pero obligado a mantener su postura, por su propio bien.

El dios del Sol miró con intensidad al rubio, como si algo dentro de su divinidad se iluminase poderosamente. Llevó sus dedos a su propio mentón, sosteniéndolo y pensando detenidamente, como si una idea estuviese haciéndole demasiado ruido en su pelirroja cabeza. Después de unos instantes, dejó caer un balde de agua fría sobre Shaka.

— He decidido tomar al caballero de Aries como mi compañero en ésta reencarnación. — Soltó con una sola bocanada de aire.

El mundo se detuvo para Shaka, quien sin poder evitarlo, abrió sus ojos de par en par, mientras su corazón latía furiosamente a causa de la terrible opresión que sentía. Sus temores más férreos estaban volviéndose realidad, a pesar de todo lo que había sacrificado hasta ahora.

— Mi… mi señor, ¡Por favor, reconsidérelo! ¿Qué es lo que dirán…? — Intentó convencerlo el ojiazul, pero fue interrumpido por Apolo de pronto.

— No tengo nada qué pensar ya, caballero. — Cortó, tajantemente, aunque sin aparentar enojo alguno. — Aquí nadie tiene más mandato que los dioses, y es mi voluntad, lo he pensado y no hay razón por la cual algo me impida tomarlo. Le revocaré de sus obligaciones como subordinado y en cuestión de días, le haré tomar su lugar a mi lado.

Dijo con firmeza, pero sin intención de crear conflicto con el rubio, puesto que Apolo estaba más ensimismado en sus pensamientos que en la reacción de Shaka.

— Y Shaka de Virgo, es tu encargo el que le hagas saber ésta misma noche mis deseos. Eso es todo.

Le dijo el pelirrojo, al tiempo que le daba la espalda despreocupadamente, sin darse cuenta siquiera del descompuesto rostro que tenía el rubio. Rápidamente, y sin esperar siquiera la respuesta de Shaka, Apolo se marchó del templo de Virgo.

— Esto tiene… tiene que ser una estúpida broma.

Susurró el rubio, apretando los dientes con fuerza, mientras sus ojos abiertos de par en par reflejaban la impotencia que sentía. Shaka cayó de rodillas y golpeó el suelo con extrema fuerza, destrozándolo al tiempo que lanzaba un grito de rabia.

— ¡Te maldigo! ¡Te maldigo una y mil veces! — Exclamó, dirigiendo sus insultos hacia Apolo y sintiéndose desesperado. Todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, los incontables sacrificios que tuvo que hacer habían sido en vano… y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Después de unos momentos de estar en el suelo, el caballero de Virgo se levantó de golpe, mirando hacia la salida de su templo y tomando aire. No podía creer que, entre todos los hombres del Santuario, el debía de darle la fatídica noticia a él… a Mu…

- • - • - •

El reloj de manecillas golpeteaba con suavidad, marcando las doce y media de la noche y haciendo un eco ligeramente molesto, perturbando el silencio de aquella habitación. Mu de Aries leía con interés un viejo libro de arte, recostado sobre su cama y usando ropa muy ligera ya que, después de tan pesado día, el poder descansar aunque fuese unos instantes en el cómodo refugio que le proporcionaba la lectura, sin duda era sumamente valioso, y qué decir del baño que apenas unos minutos acababa de tomar. La lámpara a lado de su lecho le ayudaba a alumbrar el espeso texto, mientras que el calor de la habitación era singularmente acogedor.

Eran pocos los momentos como esos en los que podía darse el lujo de simplemente, dejarse relajar y tratar de olvidar, aunque fuesen unos instantes, ciertos ojos azules…

Estaba concentrado en la tipografía de aquel texto, cuando escuchó un violento tocar contra su puerta. Sobresaltado por la brusquedad de los golpes, se levantó rápidamente de su lecho sin procurar colocarse las sandalias. Bajó con rapidez las escaleras de su casa al sentir que un cosmos empezaba a vibrar con enojo del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Ya voy, espere por favor! — Exclamó, al tiempo que llegaba hacia la puerta y la abría rápidamente para encontrarse con su visitante.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que Shaka entraba a su casa sin siquiera pedir permiso, empujándolo con el hombro para abrirse paso. El rubio vestía una espléndida y larga túnica roja, adornada con finos detalles en oro y cerrada con unos cuantos botones al frente. Mu lo miró por unos instantes, realmente consternado.

— Sh-Shaka, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le preguntó, sorprendido al ver que el rubio cerraba la puerta violentamente, al tiempo que le ponía el pestillo. El sexto caballero se giró hacia Mu y le clavó sus gélidos ojos azules, mostrándole una rabia intensa. El tibetano no se inmutó ante aquella fría mirada, pero no pudo evitar que su corazón se oprimiese una vez más. Realmente lo dolía cuando Shaka lo veía así.

El rubio le contempló por unos instantes, mirando aquellas largas piernas desnudas por las que se asomaba un pequeño pantalón corto. El blusón holgado que llevaba sobre su cuerpo le dejaba descubierto uno de sus hombros. Volvió a llevar sus azules ojos al rostro del lemuriano, quien sintió una punzada en su interior. La fija mirada de Shaka le hizo enrojecer.

— ¿Qué… desea, su alteza? — Le dijo casi en un murmullo, al tiempo que jalaba su blusa, intentando cubrir con ella un poco más de sus hermosas piernas.

El rubio se le acercó con paso firme, ondeando su túnica con su pasmosa elegancia. Se colocó a unos cuantos pasos de Mu y le dijo con voz fuerte y decidida.

— Vete del Santuario. — Le soltó con dureza.

— ¿Q-Qué? — El lemuriano titubeó, consternado, levantando el rostro y mirándole, sin estar seguro si había escuchado bien.

— Lo que escuchaste, escoria. Quiero que te largues del Santuario ésta misma noche. Toma tus escasas pertenencias y no vuelvas a poner un pie en éste lugar.

Le dijo, alzando un poco la voz y descargando en cada palabra la rabia que sentía. Mu abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo que la ira empezaba a hacerle la sangre hervir. Una sombra cubrió su rostro.

— ¿Cómo… te atreves? — El pelilavanda le miró con una frialdad impensable para un ser tan dulce como él. De un largo paso, se aproximó hasta Shaka rompiendo la distancia entre ellos. — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme semejante cosa después de todo lo que has hecho?! ¡¿Es que no queda rastro de dignidad en ti?!

Le gritó fúrico, incapaz de poder ver a través del rubio. Todas las humillaciones, los malos tratos, la indiferencia… todo había estallado en ese momento. La quijada de Shaka tembló por unos instantes, para después explotar en rabia.

— ¡No te lo estoy pidiendo, grandísimo idiota! ¡TE ORDENO QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! — Le gritó el semidiós, sosteniéndole del brazo con demasiada fuerza y jalándolo hacia él, empezando a mostrarte sumamente desesperado.

— ¡¿Por qué insistes en ello?! ¡Ya te he dicho que no me marcharé de aquí y mucho menos si no me has dado tus motivos! — Le gritó el lemuriano, aunque intentando mantener la compostura a pesar de lo agresivas e hirientes que fueron las palabras del rubio. Sintió aquella mano estrujar su brazo como si la garra de un halcón se tratase.

Shaka le miró unos instantes, sintiendo que toda la decisión que le había llevado hasta la choza de Mu empezaba a esfumarse con tan sólo mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes temblar. Tomó aire profundamente, sintiendo que algo se desgarraba dentro de él debido a la cantidad de valor que tuvo que tomar...

— Por que estoy harto de que Ikki se aleje cada vez más de mi, sólo por tu jodida presencia… eres un estorbo.

Le dijo casi en un susurro y apretando los dientes, al tiempo que soltaba su brazo. El hermoso pelilavanda se quedó mudo ante esas terribles palabras, por lo que sus ojos comenzaron a temblar con más fuerza, cristalizándose. Al ver que el ojiverde no reaccionaba, Shaka se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. No había manera en la que Mu pudiese permanecer allí, no después de lo que le había dicho. Dio unos cuantos pasos más, pero cuando posó su mano en la perilla de la puerta…

— No. No me iré de aquí Shaka. — Sus lágrimas empezaron a correr dolorosamente por sus mejillas. — ¡Jamás abandonaré a los demás aquí sólo por un capricho tuyo!

Le gritó el lemuriano a sus espaldas, haciendo que el rubio se girar bruscamente y lo viera, descolocado. Sus ojos azules temblaron al ver las lágrimas correr por aquellas hermosas esmeraldas.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! — Le gritó, pasmado.

— No me iré de aquí. ¡Ikki y tú se pueden ir al demonio juntos, pero no permitiré que me robes lo último que me queda de dignidad!

Le gritó, apretando sus puños y marcando su rostro de decisión, a pesar de la tristeza que sentía de sus propias palabras. De dos zancadas, Shaka llegó hacia el carnero y lo asió de los brazos con fuerza, sacudiéndolo violentamente y mostrando ya sin ningún reparo, la desesperación de la cual era preso.

— ¡Con un carajo, Mu, eres más terco que una mula! ¡Por lo que más quieras lárgate ya del Santuario! — Las palabras del rubio hicieron que algo dentro de Mu reaccionara….

¿Shaka, rogando? Ni en sus más locos sueños.

— ¡¿Porqué insistes Shaka?! ¡Por Athena, estoy seguro que esto no es por Ikki, tu mirada me lo dice! ¡¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?!

Le gritó el pelilavanda, siendo contagiado por la desesperación del semidiós. Shaka no pudo resistirlo ni un minuto más, así que quebrándose por completo, se aferró con más fuerza a los brazos del ojiverde, acercándolo de un golpe hacia él. Sin medir las consecuencias, aprisionó los labios de Mu contra los suyos, robándole un profundo beso.

Los ojos de Mu se abrieron de par en par, incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Después de una fracción de segundo, el rubio lo soltó, jadeante, pero aún con sus manos en sus brazos. El peliverde no podía reaccionar debido a la sorpresa.

— Con una mierda Mu, quiero que te vayas por que no soportaré que Apolo venga y te haga suyo… — Le susurró Shaka, temblando de rabia y desesperación. — ¡Por que prefiero mil veces no volver a verte nunca más, a que ese cabrón te obligue a permanecer con él el resto de tus días!

Las palabras de Shaka, ahora alzando la voz, le cayeron como una bomba al lemuriano, quien le miró como si al rubio le hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

— Sh-Shaka… por Athena… ¿Qué…?

— ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? — Se separó de él y le miró con los ojos vidriosos. Levantó suavemente su pulgar, y con extremo cuidado, limpió las lágrimas que corrían por la mejilla de Mu. — Te amo… y por eso quiero que te vayas de aquí.

Le dijo, temblando casi imperceptiblemente, sintiendo que su intento de sacar a su adorado lemuriano del Santuario había fracasado estúpida e inevitablemente…

Decidió aceptar con soberana tranquilidad su puesto como realeza para así, poder tener la suficiente influencia sobre Apolo para que no concretara sus planes, inclusive debió engañar a Ikki y simular quererle para que el pelirrojo no sospechase sobre sus verdaderos motivos para alejar su idea de tomar al carnero.

Dolorosamente, debió alejar al hermoso carnero de su lado de la forma más fría y cruel, si es que quería protegerlo. Pero ahora que Apolo se había decidido, todo estaba perdido. Por eso esa noche fue a intentar sacar a Mu del recinto a punta de insultos, pero una vez más, había fallado.

El carnero sintió las fuertes manos de Shaka, estrujándole férreamente, por lo que después de reponerse, correspondió su afectuoso gesto. Sumergió su rostro en el cuello del rubio, sollozando levemente, pero sintiendo que un enorme peso era quitado de su corazón.

— Sh-Shaka… todo esto ha sido tan difícil… — le dijo, recordando con profunda tristeza aquel beso que el ave Fénix le dio al ojiazul en la sexta casa zodiacal.

— Yo sólo… sólo quería protegerte.

Le dijo el rubio en un susurro, soltándole de los brazos y acariciando los cabellos lavanda de su amado, aspirando el suave aroma que desprendían, perdiéndose en la calidez de aquella persona que, por tanto tiempo, había anhelado abrazar. Sintió un intenso calor recorrer su espina dorsal al sentir el abrazo del lemuriano alrededor de él.

— Después de todo lo que te he hecho… entiendo que niegues a creerme que lo hice por amor.— Alejándolo, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo miró a los ojos — Pero debes de creer lo que te he dicho sobre Apolo, piensa tomarte como su compañero y si no huyes de aquí, en cuestión de días te obligará, ¡Por favor Mu, debes irte!

El lemuriano lo contempló por unos instantes, perdiéndose en las varoniles facciones de su rostro. Delineó con sus ojos sus cejas, sus ojos, su nariz… dio un largo suspiro, para después clavar su verde mirada en el rubio, llenando su cabeza de múltiples pensamientos que le atormentaban.

— ¿Acaso tu crueldad no tiene límites, Shaka…? — Le preguntó con tristeza, temblando. El rubio le soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

— Mu… yo… — Shaka apretó sus puños con fuerza, consternado y sintiendo que se hacía pedazos allí mismo, miró hacia el suelo y sintió que en cualquier momento, sus piernas flaquearían para caer al piso. La dulce voz del lemuriano, ahora quebrada debido a las lágrimas, llegó hasta sus oídos.

— ¿Cómo… puedes ser tan cruel para pedirme que me vaya, cuando la persona que más amo sobre la tierra acaba de confesar su amor por mi?

Antes de que pudiese siquiera reaccionar, Mu lo abrazó del cuello efusivamente, al tiempo que sus labios se cerraban sobre los suyos, dándole un dulce beso. Shaka abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir la tierna carne del lemuriano sobre su boca, pero reponiéndose inmediatamente, lo abrazó por la cintura y le correspondió apasionadamente, apretándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

— Aah, dioses, ¡Mu! — Le decía entrecortadamente, a medida que continuaba besándolo, a medida que sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo, estrechándolo cada vez más.

— ¡Sh-Shaka, mi amor! — Exclamaba el hermoso lemuriano, aferrándose cada vez más a esos labios que lo devoraban dolorosamente, sus manos se enredaban en los cabellos del rubio y en su nuca, tratando de jalarlo más hacia él.

A medida que la pasión y la desesperación los inundaba, sus besos se fueron volviendo más íntimos y sus caricias, más atrevidas. Las manos de Shaka viajaron a los muslos del pelilavanda y con una facilidad extrema, lo alzó lo suficiente para cargarlo entre sus brazos. Mu se abrazó al cuello de Shaka y entrelazó sus piernas en su cintura, sintiendo contra su intimidad el deseo del que estaba siendo poseído el rubio.

Los besos del semidiós se volvían cada vez más apasionados, mientras que el ojiverde se empezaba a sentir embriagado por el deseo. Shaka se acercó a los muros del recinto con el tibetano en brazos, haciendo que la espalda de éste se recargase contra la pared. Una de sus manos se deslizó entre sus ropas y empezó a acariciar los muslos del ojiverde, desde la rodilla hasta introducir sus dedos por el pequeño short que usaba el lemuriano.

— No, espera… — Le susurró el tibetano, mientras besaba la mejilla del rubio. — Aquí no…

Le dijo al tiempo que empezaba a soltarse del agarre del rubio. Cuando puso los pies en el suelo, tomó la mano de Shaka y lo haló un poco, mirándolo con los ojos cristalizados por el deseo.

— Arriba…

Le dijo señalando las escaleras con su cabeza. Shaka intuyó que en la segunda planta se encontraba el dormitorio de su precioso pelilavanda. Embelesado por la belleza de Mu, el rubio le siguió, empezando ambos a subir al piso superior. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel en el ojiverde, quien ostentaba un notable rubor en sus mejillas que le hacían ver adorable bajo la escasa luz que lograba colarse.

— Te amo… — Le dijo Shaka, en tanto le besaba la nuca y acariciaba sus dedos dulcemente.

El lemuriano le miró de reojo tímidamente, sintiéndose desfallecer por las palabras del rubio, y más cuando percibió la puerta de su habitación al final de las escaleras. El semidiós sintió la tensión de su hermoso ángel, por lo que le abrazó por los hombros, al tiempo que colocaba su cabeza en el hueco que había en su cuello y hombro. Le besó detrás de la oreja, haciendo que el lemuriano temblase por el escalofrío que le recorrió.

— No tienes que hacerlo, con saber que me amas me basta.

Le dijo, tratando de calmarlo. Aunque en esos momentos se moría por poseerlo, no podía presionar a su amado ángel, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Sintió que Mu acariciaba sus manos y giraba su rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla. Shaka le miró fijamente, mostrándole sus pacíficos ojos azules.

— Lo sé. Por eso quiero hacerlo. — Le respondió Mu, con una seguridad plena. Se soltó del abrazo de Shaka para tomarlo de su mano y guiarlo hasta su habitación.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro de ella, Shaka se limitó a ver cómo el pelilavanda cerraba la puerta del dormitorio, asegurándola con el pestillo. Se giró tímidamente, sin dejar de clavar su mirada en el suelo. Estaba sumamente nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo feliz de que el rubio le hubiese confesado sus sentimientos. El hindú caminó hacia él y lo tomó entre sus brazos, al tiempo que lo besaba suavemente sobre los labios. Mu correspondió su abrazo y le miró fijamente, encontrando en aquellas hermosas pupilas azules un amor sincero.

— Mu, mi ángel… me siento terrible por todo lo que te hice pasar. — Le dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro del ojiverde, tomando uno de sus mechones y colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

— Siempre hubo algo dentro de mi que me decía que no debía perder la fe en ti… — Mu enlazó sus brazos en el cuello del rubio y besó su barbilla suavemente. — Que a pesar de todo, debía mantenerme firme y creer que la bondad no había perecido en tu corazón. Y ahora mismo me doy cuenta de que no era mi razón quien me lo decía, sino mi amor por ti. Te amo Shaka, te amo tanto que me quedé totalmente ciego por ello.

Le dijo con una sonrisa, al tiempo que volvía a besar los labios del semidiós, sintiéndose totalmente embriagado por su exquisito sabor. Shaka sintió que su corazón se aplastaba tan sólo de escuchar aquellas bellas palabras de su amor, por lo que, tomándolo de la cintura, lo llevó hasta la cama que había contra la pared. Lo recostó con sumo cuidado, temiendo romperlo si lo hacía con demasiada rapidez. Subió también al lecho, hincándose y colocando sus piernas a los costados del tibetano.

— He deseado tanto esto.. — Le susurró el rubio, acomodándose sobre él.

Lo miró de arriba abajo, pasando sus azules gemas por el delicado cuerpo ante sus ojos. Sus rasgos finos, su figura delgada, su frágil apariencia ocultando un poder capaz de aniquilar a sus más terribles adversarios. Shaka se sintió desfallecer al darse cuenta de que era dueño de toda esa belleza. En cambio, Mu no dejaba de contemplarlo con infinita ternura. El semidiós era un hombre sacrificado, noble y valiente, cualidades que el lemuriano amaba de él y que no admiraba en nadie más. También amaba la exquisita y varonil belleza que coronaba al guardián del sexto templo, dueño de aquellas espigas de oro que brotaban de su cabeza y de unos ojos que eran más bellos que el mismísimo cielo.

— Puedo darme cuenta… — Dijo un poco divertido el ojiverde al notar el bulto en la entrepierna del hindú, visible incluso a través de la túnica. Shaka se limitó a sonreír de lado.

El rubio se inclinó para empezar a desnudar a la hermosa criatura frente a él, dispuesto a empezar con un ritual de adoración. Primero le quitó el blusón que llevaba, deslizándolo fuera de su cuerpo, al tiempo que se inclinaba a besar con suavidad el plano abdomen del lemuriano. Dejó caer la prenda a un lado de la cama, sintiendo que su miembro se endurecía con sólo ver aquel torso, aquellos hombros, aquellas caderas al descubierto. Bajó nuevamente y empezó a besar su pecho, sus brazos y sus caderas, acariciando con sus cabellos la piel desnuda de Mu. El ojiverde acariciaba la espalda y nuca del rubio a medida que empezaba a gemir suavemente gracias al placer.

El ojiazul llevó sus manos al pequeño pantalón corto del pelilavanda, comenzando a desabrocharlo hábilmente, pero sin dejar de besar y acariciar con sus labios el cuello de su amado. Mu se tensó un poco al ver que su prenda era retirada de su cuerpo, sintiendo la tela de ésta rozar con sus piernas hasta ser deslizada fuera. Shaka le besó nuevamente pero ahora en los labios, haciéndolo lo más delicadamente posible.

El semidiós prosiguió a removerle la prenda íntima que cubría las caderas y sexo de Mu, quien al sentir cómo quedaba completamente desvestido ante Shaka, enrojeció soberanamente.

— Dioses… — susurró el pelilavanda, abrazándose así mismo y cerrando las piernas, para intentar cubrir un poco de su desnudez. Shaka tomó esto como un gesto irresistiblemente erótico.

— Eres muy hermoso… — Dijo el rubio casi sin aliento, mirando aquella bella criatura que estaba siendo iluminada por la Luna.

Levantándose ante él, empezó a desabrocharse la túnica lentamente, con sensualidad. Mu le miró embriagado, viendo cómo, poco a poco, aquella piel dorada empezaba a ser descubierta. Cuando la hilera de botones fue deshecha, Shaka dejó caer la larga y pesada túnica, deslizándola por su cuerpo. El lemuriano sintió un intenso cosquilleo en su sexo cuando vio el torso desnudo del rubio y aquel trabajado abdomen lucirse ante él.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, el pelilavanda se abrazó de las caderas de Shaka y empezó a devorar a besos su vientre. El rubio, un poco sorprendido pero complacido por el dulce gesto, acarició los cabellos de Mu mientras disfrutaba ampliamente el placer que sus labios le proporcionaban.

— Mu, mi ángel...

El ojiverde sonrió suavemente, al tiempo que empezaba a desabrochar los pantalones del semidiós. Con destreza, los fue bajado poco a poco, descubriendo maravillado aquel cuerpo que por tanto tiempo había anhelado, y más cuando bajó la prenda por completo. Sus mejillas se incendiaron de nuevo al ver que el semidiós no llevaba prenda íntima alguna.

— ¿Qué te parece? — Le preguntó el rubio divertido, acariciando un poco los cabellos lilas al ver la expresión del lemuriano al contemplar su miembro.

— Es… grande. — Dijo sumamente sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado por unos instantes.

Reponiéndose a su pudor tras una suave risa del rubio, sus labios empezaron a besar la clara mata de vello sobre el pubis de Shaka, quien cerró los ojos y disfrutó con embelesamiento el placer. Las manos del pelilavanda viajaron a las piernas del rubio, acariciando la dura musculatura de éstas y descubriendo con erótica curiosidad, todo lo que sus dedos pudiesen tocar.

Cuando estaba a punto de bajar al sexo del rubio, éste le tomó de la barbilla y le hizo levantarse. Se miraron fijamente, como devorándose, haciéndose el amor con sólo conectar sus ojos. Shaka lo tomó de los brazos y se acostó sobre la cama, dejando al pelilavanda encima de él.

— Quiero tomar tu sexo. Ofrécemelo, amor mío. — Le pidió el rubio acariciando el rostro del pelilavanda con suavidad para besarle, mientras que con la otra mano le incitaba a moverse.

El ojiverde se sonrojó ampliamente ante la erótica petición, pero en esos momentos, no podía negarle nada al semidiós bajo él, quien se veía más imponente que nuca a pesar de no vestir prenda alguna. Sintiendo la adrenalina correr en su sangre, Mu se levantó un poco, para darse la vuelta y poder darle la espalda al rubio.

Shaka le tomó de las caderas y lo jaló hacia él, acercando aquella exquisita intimidad a sus labios. Acarició las piernas del lemuriano, quien temblaba un poco debido al nerviosismo que sentía, para después besar su entrada ligeramente. Después se dirigió a su sexo y empezó a estimularlo con sus labios y su lengua, repasándolas por la intimidad de aquella exquisita criatura, disfrutando de la humedad que empezaba a brotar de entre sus piernas.

Mu ahogó un mar de gemidos en su garganta, escapándosele uno de vez en cuando, entonando una erótica balada para su amado Shaka, quien ahora devoraba su intimidad apasionadamente. El lemuriano se echó hacia delante, estremeciéndose de puro placer.

— ¡Aah, dioses, Shaka! — Gimió, exaltado al sentir estremecerse.

Inclinándose un poco más, tuvo frente a él, el prominente miembro de Shaka, el cual se erguía gracias a la excitación de escuchar a su amado gemir. Sin dudarlo, lo recorrió con su lengua, probándolo primeramente con timidez. A medida que empezó a escuchar como su rubio gruñía por el placer, lo introdujo en su boca y comenzó a darle sexo oral dedicadamente, al tiempo que Shaka le hacía lo mismo. Ambos continuaron estimulándose en un rito erótico que se acrecentaba a cada toque de sus lenguas, probándose, descubriéndose y llenándose del sabor del otro.

Sintiendo que su orgasmo se aproximaba, el rubio se levantó abruptamente, tomando de las caderas a Mu para girarlo, dejándolo sobre la cama. El pelilavanda soltó un gruñido de frustración, al igual que estaba un tanto sorprendido por la reacción.

Miró fijamente los ojos azules de su amado, contemplando con adoración cada resplandor proveniente de éstos. Shaka acarició el marco del rostro de Mu, bajando un poco sus dedos para tocarle el cuello suavemente. Bajó sus labios y besó la comisura de los del ojiverde, suspirando suavemente sobre éstos, probando aquel dulce sabor que había anhelado por tanto tiempo.

— Te amo… a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, de todo lo que he hecho… quiero que sepas que mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo. — Tomó aire. — El alejarte de mi ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, y el engañar a Fénix, es una decisión de la que no me enorgullezco, pero de la que no me arrepiento tampoco… gracias a ello pude verte libre por más tiempo…

Le soltó con sinceridad, sintiéndose incapaz de contener más sus sentimientos. Mu le escuchaba atentamente, perdiéndose en lo tormentoso de sus palabras. Pero a pesar de ello, le seguía amando con intensidad, y nunca negaría que en cuanto le escuchó declarar su verdadero sentir, todo había quedado olvidado. Jamás tendría resentimiento contra alguien a quien amaba tanto, no sería honesto siquiera insinuar lo contrario.

Sonriendo, abrió sus piernas, logrando que Shaka encajase en medio de ellas. El rubio le contempló con los ojos vidriosos, soltando un gruñido de placer al sentir que su gruesa virilidad chocaba con el sexo del lemuriano. El ojiverde colocó sus manos sobre las caderas del hindú, llevándolas hacia abajo para que hiciesen más presión en su intimidad.

— ¡Agh, por Athena…! — Exclamó el rubio al sentir el estímulo. Tomó su miembro y lo dirigió a la entrada del lemuriano, empezando a empujar suavemente sobre el recinto, aún sin penetrarlo, tan sólo tentando un poco el sitio.

— So-solo… hazlo despacio. — Escuchó que le pedía el lemuriano, quien había volteado su rostro a un costado, mirando a la nada con los ojos vidriosos. Shaka se detuvo de golpe, dándose cuenta de un detalle que casi se le pasaba por alto.

— ¡Mu, tú!… — exclamó, hincándose sobre la cama— ¡No, no soy digno de esto!

Le dijo, intentando alejarse al darse cuenta de que aquella criatura que estaba a punto de tomar, iba a entregarse por primera vez. El lemuriano lo empujó hacia abajo de nuevo al sentir que Shaka dudaba.

— Shaka. — Le dijo acariciando sus mejillas y aprisionándolo entre sus piernas. — Sólo tú puedes entrar… aquí. Nadie más es digno de ello puesto que he decido que así sea.

Le dijo con firmeza, mostrándole la determinación en sus ojos. Shaka se perdió en aquellas esmeraldas que brillaban con una fuerza que jamás había tenido el privilegio de presenciar. Lentamente, se bajó a besar sus labios de nuevo, a medida que empujaba sus caderas hacia el lemuriano, presionando con más firmeza contra su sexo.

— ¡Aah, Sh-Shaka! — Gimió el ojiverde, aferrándose a los hombros del rubio al sentir la estocada de placer.

El ojiazul introdujo sus dedos en su boca, lamiéndolos abundantemente, para después bajarlos hacia la entrada del ojiverde, el cual se tensó de inmediato al sentir cómo estos le acariciaban, jugando con los dulces pliegues de su recinto.

— Oh, mi amor… qué delicia tienes aquí… — Le dijo Shaka, casi derritiéndose al sentir la fina carne entre sus dedos, acariciándola con estos y haciendo estremecer al pelilavanda, quien se revolvió entre las sábanas.

— Uuum… Shaka…

Gimió, una vez acostumbrado al sensual jugueteo. El rubio introdujo uno de sus largos dedos en la cavidad, arrancando un ligero quejido de los labios de Mu y un gruñido de su propia garganta. Movió su dedo lo suficiente para ensancharle e introducir otro más, logrando que al poco tiempo, los quejidos de dolor se convirtiesen en suaves exclamaciones de gozo.

— Eres tan perfecto, tan sublime… — Explayó el rubio, viendo cómo el caballero de Aries se removía entre las sábanas, en una tímida pero sensual danza de placer.

Mu se limitaba a gemir suavemente, sintiendo los dedos del rubio jugar con su cuerpo, acariciando, tocando y alcanzando su ser de la manera más íntima. Shaka usó su mano libre para acariciar las sonrojadas mejillas del lemuriano, quien tenía los párpados cerrados gracias a sus toques eróticos. Besó con suavidad sus labios, tratando de calmar un poco el agitado corazón del ojiverde.

— En cuanto posea tu cuerpo… me pertenecerás para siempre. — Le susurró el rubio en el oído, reemplazando sus dedos por la punta de su miembro, logrando que Mu girara su rostro y le mirase con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— Shaka… — Respondió, con una ligera gota de sudor frío en su sien, estremeciéndose y arqueando un poco su cuerpo al sentir el miembro de Shaka empujando contra su recinto, empezando a abrirse paso muy lentamente.

— No permitiré que nadie más vuelta a ponerte un dedo encima… — Le dijo, sintiendo hervir su sangre al recordar las manos de Aioria alrededor de la cintura de Mu, sujetándolo con ternura—… te marcaré con mi cuerpo, con mi esencia, con mi cosmos… para que el amor que siento por ti, sea evidente inclusive ante los ciegos de espíritu, y haré trizas a todo aquel que ose siquiera mirarte con ojos de deseo...

Le declaró con firmeza, al tiempo que sus ojos azules temblaban pensando fríamente en Aioria y su amor por el lemuriano. Mu se limitó a sonreír ampliamente, reponiéndose y abrazándose a su cuello, sintiendo cómo aquella gruesa virilidad se enterraba un poco más en su carne.

— Hazlo, te lo suplico… deseo ser tuyo, pertenecerte y que seas mío, quiero que te vuelvas irracional y cruel cuando alguien más sienta siquiera deseos de mirarme. Es todo lo que siempre he anhelado de ti…

Shaka sonrió ampliamente, cerrando los ojos y echando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, al tiempo que volvía a moverse contra Mu, entrando deliciosamente en él, quien se aferró a sus hombros e inundó sus mejillas de un intenso carmesí.

— Oh, Shaka… aaah, s-se siente tan bien…

Exclamó, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo abrirse para el semidiós, en tanto éste le acariciaba las caderas y seguía empujando hacia él. El rubio le había preparado adecuadamente, por lo tanto la penetración no estaba siendo dolorosa en absoluto. Mu aprisionó al semidiós entre sus muslos, presionándolo e incitándolo a penetrarlo todavía más.

— Estás tan estrecho mi amor, tan dulce, tan tierno… — Exclamó, terminando de entrar en el precioso ojiverde, quien se sentía deliciosamente lleno por el semidiós, por lo que lanzó un audible gemido de placer.

Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, ambos embriagados por las exquisitas sensaciones que se provocaban el uno al otro. Sus labios se acariciaron, se mordieron y besaron largamente. Shaka comenzó a moverse lentamente, abriéndose paso en la estrecha cavidad. Sacaba su miembro casi por completo, para después introducirlo de nuevo profundamente, arrancándole gemidos de éxtasis al lemuriano, que abría cada vez más sus piernas para recibir aquellas caderas.

El pubis del ojiazul rozaba con insistencia el sexo del lemuriano, provocándole sensaciones demasiado excitantes. Sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, gracias a eso y al tener dentro de sí tan grande y hábil miembro, moviéndose en su carne y causándole un intenso placer. Shaka le tomó de la cintura y sin siquiera salir de su interior, lo giró en la cama, dejándolo acostado de lado y abrazándolo por la espalda.

— Voy a moverme más rápido amor, no aguanto ya…

Le susurró con sensualidad en el oído, empezando a embestir con más fuerza. Mu en cambio se aferraba a las sábanas, estrujándolas entre sus dedos y sintiendo las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus párpados. El placer, el éxtasis, el deseo, la felicidad, todo eso estaba siendo mezclado peligrosamente con la frustración y desesperación, además del dolor que necesitaba ser expulsado de su ser por todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

El rubio sentía como su miembro vibraba con fuerza dentro de aquella deliciosa y virgen carne, estremeciéndole con fuerza, haciéndole ver que por primera vez iba a poder alcanzar el nirvana en cuerpo propio.

— ¡Ahh, Mu, por Buda! — Exclamaba apasionadamente, en tanto su pecho rozaba con vigorosidad la piel de la espalda del lemuriano. — Eres… tan estrecho…

Sus manos se sujetaban de la cadera del ojiverde, logrando que cada embestida, su miembro llegase hasta lo más profundo de Mu; se sentía como si hubiese descubierto aquella bestia que habitaba en su interior. En cambio, el pelilavanda sentía cómo la punta de Shaka empezaba a estimular un sensible punto en su interior, logrando que poco a poco, el delicioso asomo del orgasmo empezara a inundar todo su sexo.

— Sh-Sha… ka… — Le llamaba el pelilavanda, mareado ante las placenteras sensaciones.

— ¿Puedes sentirlo, verdad amor? — Le susurró el rubio en el oído, mientras le abraza con fuerza por la cintura, sin detener sus embestidas. — ¿Sientes cómo el placer llega hacia tu sexo, hacia tu piel…? — Acaricia con ternura la entrepierna del lemuriano, causándole todavía más placer, logrando que el tibetano se arqueara hacia atrás, sacando un poco el miembro de Shaka de su interior.

— Voy a hacerte venir, mi amor… — Le volvió a susurrar, saliendo por completo del cuerpo del tibetano, para después, tomar su pierna por detrás de su rodilla y levantarla lo suficiente para dejarle más espacio en el recinto de Mu. — Sujétate…

Le advirtió, para después volver a penetrarlo con violencia, logrando arrancar un fuerte gemido de los labios del lemuriano, quien se aferró a la cama con fuerza, incapaz de soportar el placer que le era proporcionado por el rubio.

— ¡Dioses, Shaka, aah! ¡No… puedo! — Exclamó con los ojos cristalizados, al tiempo que sintió cómo el orgasmo inundaba todo su sexo. Conteniendo la respiración y enterrando su rostro en la cama, comenzó a correrse con fuerza, dejando brotar su esencia y al mismo tiempo, presionando el miembro de Shaka en su interior debido al clímax.

— ¡Mu, amor, no hagas eso…! — Dijo, refiriéndose a la deliciosa presión que hacía el lemuriano contra su miembro. — Necesito… venirme… ¡Aagh!

Y con tal gruñido, su cuerpo se estremeció al punto de que comenzó a sentir el orgasmo más intenso que había tenido en su vida, empezando a correrse dentro del cuerpo del lemuriano… se sintió mareado y extasiado ante tan deliciosa sensación.

— Dioses… Mu… — Susurró, aún embelesado, abrazándolo por la cintura con ternura, tratando de retener un poco más el placer en su cuerpo. Sintió cómo el lemuriano en sus brazos tembló un poco. — ¿Estás bien…? ¿No te lastimé?

Preguntó algo preocupado, besando el oído de su amor, a lo que éste se giró un poco para besar los labios del rubio, aún temblando.

— No… estoy bien, no dolió en absoluto, Shaka…

Le dijo con una sonrisa, al tiempo que el hindú sintió que su corazón se volcaba al escuchar su nombre brotar de esos labios, con ese tono de voz. Lo abrazó con todavía más fuerza, pegándolo a su pecho y cubriéndole con las sábanas al notar el ligerísimo escalofrío en la piel de su amado. Le acarició el brazo mientras ambos miraban hacia la ventana, pudiendo notar que el Sol empezaba a asomarse muy poco a poco.

Ambos temían decir una sola palabra, pero finalmente y abrazando posesivamente a su tesoro, el rubio se atrevió.

— ¿Y ahora?...

**Continuará…**

* * *

**~ Sección de Reviews ~**

**Hanajima-san:** Muchísimas gracias por meterte a leer la historia n_n realmente me siento agradecida y también por pasarte a escribir, espero y te guste la continuación, como verás, ya se ha resuleto ese problemilta con Shaka hehe. Te mando un enorme abrazo, gracias por tu apoyo.

**Lesty: **¡Hola! Mil gracias por entrar a darme un review, realmente lo aprecio como no tienes una idea, me alegra que te guste la trama y encima te parezca original, ¡Eso me da muchos ánimos!. Pues, ya verás en la última parte se resolverá todo, y también el por qué se han ido varios caballeros. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero verte por aquí de nuevo, te envío un fuerte abrazo n.n

**LadyDeath:** ¡Hola linda! Qué gusto verte por aquí, realmente me siento muy feliz de que me hayas seguido todo este tiempo a pesar de mis tropiezos T_T realmente me da mucha pena contigo. Y pues, sobre el visitante nocturno, hehe, veamos si en este episodio se resuelve eso C: concuerdo contigo (Y con Mu), a pesar de carecer en cosas materiales o estatus, uno puede alcanzar la felicidad siendo siempre una persona humilde y sencilla, por eso quiero tanto a ese carnero. Pues, ya verás más adelante el por qué los caballeros desertores decidieron irse, ya me lo tengo pensado. ¡Por cierto! Muchas gracias por decirme lo del cambio de escena, en el documento original sí tengo separadores, pero fanfiction suele quitar algunos signos, por ende desaparecieron ;_; pero ya lo corregí en esta parte n.n. ¡Hahaha! Me hiciste reír mucho con tu comentario y la intervención de Death Mask xD fue muy divertido hehe, siempre me pone de buenas tu humor n.n te envío un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos.

**Lucchia: **Hehehe, pues ya veremos las intenciones del malvado Shaka u_u ese rubio siempre con sus misterios :). Muchas gracias por escribirme n.n

**Vinter: **También me encanta esa canción n.n de hecho fue la que inspiró a que escribiera este fanfic, y me alegra que te haya gustado. Te mando un enorme abrazo.

**Rain:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por escribirme, realmente me halaga tu apoyo :). Pues, referente a mi Hijo Pródigo, sigo escribiendo ese fic, sólo que preferí detenerme un rato para terminar primero Devorador de Lotos (Al que le falta sólo un episodio) y ya concluido ese, podré seguir con el otro n_n muchas gracias por pasarte a escribir, te mando un abrazo.


	3. III

**¡Saludos!** Como un pequeño presente debido al largo tiempo que tuve sin actualizar, aquí les dejo éste nuevo capítulo, realmente agradezco todo su apoyo n.n ya he respondido sus reviews al final del episodio, por si gustan darles una checada. También vengo a comentarles que como suelo escribir Biblias en vez de fanfics, tuve que cortar de nuevo a la mitad este capítulo. Pero ahora sí ya es definitivo que el siguiente es el final :). Tengo también una petición que he dejado hasta el final del capítulo, espero que puedan responder a ella. Sin más, les dejo con el fic. Les mando un abrazo y un agradecimiento por el apoyo.

* * *

**LOS REYES DEL MUNDO**

**Por Crista Ivanonv**

**Tercera Parte**

La tenue luz azulada de la ventana le tenía embelesado, escuchando a lo lejos aquellos cantos de las aves que recién despertaban, mientras que sentía cómo suaves besos eran repartidos en sus hombros. No pudo evitar suspirar. Las manos de su amante le colocaron una cobija sobre su espalda, para después abrazarle suavemente, envolviéndolo con sus brazos. El lemuriano se permitió sumergirse, por unos efímeros instantes, en el aroma del café que se encontraba en sus manos. Esa taza preparada por su rubio amante estaba cargada de significado.

Si las cosas en el santuario no se hubieran tornado tan terribles, seguramente ellos ya llevarían muchas tazas de café compartidas en la madrugada, en la intimidad de su cama, en la comodidad que su amor les otorgaba.

— ¿Qué piensas? — Le preguntó sin rodeos su rubio acompañante, depositando un dulce beso en su oído y aspirando su sutil aroma a lavanda.

— Que podríamos meternos en graves problemas, Shaka… — Respondió con un poco de seriedad, inclinando la cabeza para mirar la taza en sus manos, al tiempo que sus ojos temblaban un poco. Mentía. No solamente ellos lo estaban, sino que ahora también su misión, sus amigos, todo el Santuario.

Se dio cuenta de su temblor, por lo que optó por dejar aquella taza en el buró junto a su cama, para evitar derramarla, en tanto sentía que el hindú detrás suyo acomodaba su cabello, quitándolo de su espalda y colocándolo a un lado sobre su hombro, comenzando a repartir dulces y reconfortantes besos en su columna.

A pesar de que estaba bastante feliz dado a Shaka lo había tomado, declarándole sus sentimientos y diciéndole todo lo que había pasado para que se comportara tan bruscamente en el pasado, el pelilavanda todavía sentía que tenía un enorme peso sobre los hombros. Y no estaba nada lejos de la verdad. Odiaba que justo en esos momentos, cuando tenía escaso tiempo de haber hecho el amor con él, estuviese pensando en esas cosas… pero le era inevitable, era como si tuviese un mal presentimiento.

Shaka pudo percibir a la perfección la consternación de su amado, por lo que se puso de pie para pararse frente a él. El lemuriano le miró con aquellos hermosos y profundos ojos verdes, que al momento de posarse sobre el rubio no pudieron evitar brillar un poco. Lo amaba demasiado, y con sólo verlo se daba cuenta más y más de ello. Y ahora que lo tenía, temía perderlo más que nunca.

— Sé que estás intranquilo, amor mío. — El rubio se arrodilló frente a Mu, para besar una de sus piernas a través de la sábana. — Pero te puedo asegurar que no dejaré que nada te pase... ni que nadie más te ponga un dedo encima…

Shaka frunció un poco el ceño, al tiempo que sus ojos temblaban por el enojo, pensando nuevamente en aquel león al que, personalmente, consideraba un entrometido. Pero si algo le preocupaba todavía más que Aioria, era sin duda el peligroso dios del Sol. Se detuvo unos momentos a pensarlo un poco más… si Apolo se enteraba de lo que acababa de pasar, no solamente dejaría caer su ira contra él, sino también contra Mu por haberse entregado a Shaka. Y si algo le pasaba a su precioso carnero, el jamás...

— ¡Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo! — Exclamó de pronto el ojiazul, cerrando sus puños con fuerza, pensando con sumo pesar el hecho de que Apolo tenía los ojos puestos sobre el ojiverde.

— Nadie debe de enterarse de esto, Shaka… — Susurró suavemente su amado.

El rubio le miró, levantando la vista abruptamente y mostrándole un notable dolor en sus ojos azules. El lemuriano, con una triste sonrisa le acarició las mejillas, dándole a entender que el también se encontraba sumamente afligido. No solamente porque debía ocultar ahora el amor correspondido de Shaka, sino que todavía le quedaba una enorme responsabilidad qué afrontar. Con el corazón en la garganta, se inclinó hacia el hindú, acariciándole las mejillas y besándolo en los labios. El ojiazul le recibió con pasión, prolongando el ósculo largamente. Aquellos momentos estaban rebosantes de gloria para Shaka, quien sintió con pesar cómo el lemuriano cortaba el beso.

- Debes irte… — Le susurró el ojiverde, pegando su frente con la de él y manteniendo los ojos cerrados, como no queriendo verlo partir. Mu le dio un fugaz beso a Shaka en los labios y le soltó. El caballero de Virgo tenía el estómago en la garganta, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba. ¿Así de fácil, ocultarlo todo y esperar a que nada más pasara?... él bien sabía que no solamente era cuestión de ocultarse ante Apolo, sino que también había muchas más personas que seguramente encontrarían su romance como algo qué destruir, pero simplemente ya no quería ocultarlo, ya no quería tener que seguir mintiéndole a cierto caballero de bronce.

— Te amo… — Le susurró el rubio, aún mirándole, contrariado y abatido. ¿Cómo es que la mejor noche de su vida había desembocado en tan angustiante madrugada?

— Y yo te amo a ti, Shaka, nunca lo dudes. — Le contestó el pelilavanda con una suave sonrisa, provocando que Shaka, inevitablemente, sonriera también. Sin más, el hindú se levantó para colocarse sus ropas con un poco de prisa, siendo observado con adoración por Mu. En eso estaba Shaka, cuando se detuvo abruptamente, mirando por la ventana el cielo que cada vez se esclarecía más y más. Estaba dándole la espalda al lemuriano, tan sólo allí, algo estático.

— ¿Pasa algo?... — Preguntó el lemuriano, un poco tenso ante la seriedad repentina del rubio.

— ¿Te veré esta noche? — Le preguntó el hundú, soltándolo en un solo golpe de aire, como si temiese que el pelilavanda le dijese que no. El lemuriano lo miró un poco consternado, para después reír un poco.

— Claro que sí amor, no puedo esperar a tenerte de nuevo. — Le sonrió, descolocando un poco a Shaka, pero sacándole una sonrisa y una confianza rebosante.

Sin decir una palabra más, Shaka se dio la media vuelta, terminando de vestirse para finalmente y, dando una última mirada a su ángel, salir de aquella habitación. El lemuriano simplemente se quedó largamente mirando la puerta. Sentía una enorme mezcla de emociones que le estrujaba el corazón y el estómago al mismo tiempo.

No iba a negarlo, estaba sumamente feliz por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y paradójicamente, el ligero dolor en su entrepierna le reconfortaba. Pero también había una enorme incógnita en su cabeza, y se golpeó mentalmente múltiples veces debido a su estupidez. ¿Por qué no le pregunto a Shaka precisamente, lo que iba a pasar con Ikki?

Mu sin duda no sólo estaba preocupado por la reacción del Fénix, sino por el caballero de bronce en sí. Si Shaka estaba dispuesto ahora a estar a su lado, sin duda el corazón del ave se rompería… por culpa suya. Mu bajó la mirada, pensando con algo te tormento en todo esto, tratando de buscar una solución, pero las cosas simplemente se veían demasiado turbias.

• - • - •

Acomodó un poco sus cabellos verdosos bajo la capucha, intentando que no pudiesen ser vistos, ya que cualquier vistazo de reconocimiento a su persona podría ser sumamente peligroso. Afortunadamente, la túnica café que portaba no dejaba a la luz nada que pudiese delatarte. El hombre entró silenciosamente en aquel pequeño restaurante que se encontraba en el pueblo justo a las faldas del Santuario, alejado de la villa de los caballeros. Estaba seguro que ninguno de los engreídos de allá arriba se rebajaría a siquiera pisar el pequeño pueblo, pero no por ello debía ser menos precavido.

Se sentó en una mesa para dos, mientras esperaba silenciosamente a su acompañante, al tiempo que una taza de té le era servida y una más puesta delante de él. Era realmente temprano, tanto así que todas las calles parecían vacías y la densa niebla cubría el pavimento, acompañada de una corriente fría. El mesero, alejándose y colocándose detrás de la barra parecía totalmente desinteresado en su presencia.

Al poco tiempo, se escuchó la campanada de la puerta del local, indicando que alguien más entraba al restaurante. Aquella persona se sentó justamente en el lugar vacío de la mesa del encapuchado, y curiosamente, éste otro también tenía cubierto el rostro pero por una blanca bufanda que sólo dejaba ver sus cabellos castaños. El silencio se volvió casi absoluto por unos largos instantes en los que ambos sujetos se dedicaron a probar sus tazas.

— ¿Ha habido noticias? — El silencio fue roto por el encapuchado de un solo golpe, a lo que el otro simplemente se limitó a mirar fijamente su taza con sus ojos marrones.

— Ya varios han salido del recinto, sin que nadie se diese la más mínima cuenta. No puedo creer lo poderosos que son los poderes mentales de tu discípulo…

Dijo, con un dejo de asombro en su voz. El hombre encapuchado sonrió de lado, sumamente satisfecho ante este comentario. Ambos siguieron susurrando cuidando todos y cada uno de sus tonos de voz, tratando de no alzarlos demasiado ni de repetir ni una sola palabra más de lo necesario.

— No podíamos esperar menos de él, ha logrado crear perfectas ilusiones, ni siquiera han sospechado nada... y al parecer, toda la horda de bronce y la mitad de plata están fuera del recinto, ¿Cierto?

— Así es. — Asintió el de la bufanda blanca, contestando con una voz cansada y algo desanimada. — Mientras tanto, en el norte estamos alistándolos, entrenándonos duro y preparándonos tal cual has ordenado.

— Perfecto. — El encapuchado sonrió ligeramente, en tanto levantaba su brazo para poder presionar ligeramente el hombro del joven frente a él. — Sé que fue difícil para ti abandonar el recinto y a tus compañeros, pero hiciste lo correcto. Estamos muy agradecidos por toda tu ayuda.

El joven solamente asintió, un poco desganado. Le había sido muy complejo el abandonar no solamente el Santuario, sino también a Saori. La echaba de menos, pero sabía que debía librarla a ella y al resto del lugar de la terrible opresión que se cernía sobre el recinto, y aquel caballero dorado sin duda les estaba ayudando enormemente a costa de su cuello. Su plan estaba marchando sin tropiezos hasta ahora, solamente esperaba que las cosas resultaran bien si querían ganar la guerra que estaba por aproximarse.

El hombre encapuchado frente a él volvió a presionarle el hombro, haciendo que el castaño le mirase. Pudo ver en esas pupilas rosadas una confianza tan firme, que le fue inundada de inmediato.

— Debes confiar en que todo saldrá bien, mi aprendiz está arriesgando su propia vida y mucho más para poder liberar al Santuario de su opresión, ten por seguro que hará hasta lo imposible para que podamos entrar.

El moreno sonrió ahora más ampliamente, creyendo firmemente en las palabras del hombre frente a él. "La Mano de Hierro" sin duda, jamás los defraudaría, y estaba seguro que muy pronto podría volver a ver a su querida Saori y a sus compañeros libres de la terrible opresión.

— Entonces, en dos días, al anochecer.

• - • - •

— ¡Hace un frío endemoniado! ¿Quién demonios dejó las cortinas abiertas toda la noche?.

El grito de la rubia mujer retumbó por la sala Patriarcal, mientras intentaba cubrirse lo más posible con su chal. Caminaba a prisa por el pasillo, buscando por todos lados a su hermano, mientras veía que algunos soldados del Santuario limpiaban el piso y las paredes, restregando trapos húmedos en ellos. Vio que, a pesar de que los hombres limpiaban constantemente, el recinto parecía siempre igual de sucio, o más.

— Ugh… no sé por qué Apolo insiste en quedarnos en este lugar, es tan tétrico y no va con unos dioses como nosotros, deberíamos regresar al olimpo y olvidarnos de todo este ridículo asunto…

Se quejaba la mujer de la Luna. Nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con mudarse al Santuario, de por sí no podía llevarse bien con su hermana Atenea, y mucho menos con la servidumbre. Repudiaba el sitio dado a que, ahora que estaban encarnados, no podía contar con las comodidades del paraíso. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, su hermano Apolo estaba terco a quedarse en ese lugar a pesar de que habían impuesto sus reglas y cometidos… aunque tenía una ligera sospecha de cuál era el motivo por el cual el pelirrojo insistía en quedarse en el recinto, y ese motivo tenía un envidiable cabello lavanda.

— No puedo creer que se haya vuelto tan banal… la encarnación debe estarle afectado. — Se dijo a sí misma, para de pronto darse cuenta de algo curioso al detener su andar. — ¿Por qué hay tanto silencio?

Extrañada, se dio media vuelta y vio el pasillo por el cual había caminado totalmente vacío. No había cubetas, ni trapos, ni sirvientes. Nada.

— ¿Qué demo…? — Hace unos momentos, la mujer podría haber jurado que había personas limpiando el lugar hacía tan sólo unos instantes. Confundida, se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino. — Debo estar cansada…

Intentó convencerse. Unos pasos más y olvidándose del asunto, llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación principal del templo superior. Sin tocar, entró tan sólo sosteniéndose la cabeza, presa de un repentino dolor de cabeza debido a lo temprano del día. Al ver la habitación, la mujer se quedó un tanto sorprendida.

Su hermano Apolo estaba en el cuarto, tan sólo sentado en un amplio sillón frente a la ventana, que por cierto, era el único mueble de la habitación. La luz de la ventana entraba con fuerza iluminando todo el lugar ampliamente, el cual estaba adornado lujosamente con múltiples esculturas de todos los tamaños, columnas y estatuillas de diversos materiales, representando desde deidades hasta animales mitológicos. La mujer miró de un lado a otro aquel cuarto, encontrándose también con diversas pinturas en las paredes, todo sobre un fino tapiz victoriano color rojo. El sitio estaba casi lleno, pero la belleza de aquellas obras era tal, que a pesar de estar todas amontonadas, generaban un interesante cuadro.

Miró detenidamente una escultura que se le hacía familiar, ya que había pasado por el templo donde antes estaba en varias ocasiones, solamente para visitar el jardín del mismo. La obra estaba en el centro de la habitación, colocada magníficamente sobre una fina columna de mármol, esta escultura era una preciosa réplica de la Venus de Milo. La mujer se acercó a su hermano, un poco consternada.

— ¿Apolo, qué es todo esto? — Le preguntó, mirando a su alrededor, a lo que el hombre tan sólo se levantó, empezando a dar vueltas por la habitación y mirando detenidamente cada pieza de arte.

— Son hermosas estas obras ¿No es así? — Dijo el pelirrojo, acariciando una escultura con delicadeza, paseando sus bellos ojos azules sobre la piedra.

— Pues… — Artemisa estaba dubitativa. — Sí, vaya que lo son hermano, pero… ¿Qué significa esto? ¿No son estas algunas de las esculturas y cuadros que ha hecho el caballero de Aries?

— Así es. — Contestó secamente, sin agregar el detalle de que no solo eran algunas, sino todas y cada una de las obras que había hecho Mu desde que ellos llegaron al recinto.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Preguntó la rubia, mirando detenidamente una pintura de un bello paisaje épico.

Apolo se colocó en frente de la escultura de la Venus de Milo, contemplándola largamente sin responderle a su hermana, la cual se limitó a mirarlo. De por sí, su hermano ya era algo excéntrico, pero esa conducta estaba empezando a volverse cada vez más común, cosa que la estaba consternando un poco y ahora no le cabía duda de el por qué. El dios del Sol acarició la cintura de aquella mujer de mármol, recorriendo con sus dedos las curvas y ropajes de la misma, embelesado por la belleza que el escultor le había dado a la obra.

— Todas y cada una de las esculturas que ha hecho ese joven, son hermosas, perfectas, delicadas hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero ésta… — Una repentina mirada de odio invadió sus ojos azules. — ésta es sin duda la más bella que ha creado. Como si hubiese puesto su alma en cada fragmento, en cada grano de la obra. Como si hubiese sido esculpida con un inmenso y profundo… amor…

De repente, el puño del dios del Sol azotó contra la escultura con suma fuerza, rompiéndola en mil pedazos, desconcertando de sobre manera a Artemisa, quien dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que un cosmos violento brotaba del cuerpo de Apolo. Podía sentir el rencor, y el odio en la energía del pelirrojo.

— A-Apolo… — Una gota de sudor frío bajó por la sien de la rubia. El dios se irguió altivamente, sin mirar a su hermana, tan sólo concentrando su rencor en todos y cada uno de los pedazos esparcidos de la escultura.

— Artemisa, tengo órdenes para ti y tus hombres. — Le dijo con una voz cargada de seriedad. — Quiero que para mañana en la noche, la unión entre el caballero de Aries y yo sea consumada en su totalidad. Avisa a Atenea para que tenga todo listo así como los preparativos para el ritual.

— ¿Qué, mañana? Apolo, creí que esperarías un poco más para…

— He cambiado de opinión. — Cortó tajantemente. — Haz lo que te ordeno.

La mujer tan sólo se limitó a responder con un titubeante "sí", dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación. No iba a ponerse a alegar con su él, y mucho menos si el pelirrojo estaba en esas condiciones. Al colocar la mano en el pomo de la puerta, la voz de su hermano la detuvo de nuevo.

— Artemisa, necesito otro favor... — La mujer se giró, encontrándose con la fría y colérica mirada de su hermano, escondida bajo un rostro totalmente serio y estoico.

— Dime, Apolo…

— Quiero que hoy mismo, antes del anochecer, Shaka de Virgo sea asesinado.

• - • - •

— ¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó, algo consternado por lo repentino de la situación.

— Así es Aioria, justamente fue Aioros el que me dio esa información hace unos días por medio de una flecha, y por lo que sé, ya está todo preparado.

El león se tensó un poco al escuchar nombre de su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo perceptiblemente. Siempre era bueno saber de él, y más cuando tan buenas noticias venían de labios de Mu.

— Entiendo… — Susurró el León, confiando plenamente en las palabras del lemuriano. Era cuestión de dos días para que comenzara la rebelión, y a pesar de que estarían enfrentándose a un poder nunca antes combatido, estaba seguro que saldrían victoriosos. Con Mu peleando a su lado, para él la victoria ya estaba alcanzada.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, cada quien revisando los papeles por su lado. El león no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Mu, sonrojándose de vez en cuando, sin mencionar que el dulce aroma que desprendía lo hacía sentir nervioso. Por un efímero instante, los ojos de ambos se cruzaron repentinamente. Mu le sonrió suavemente a Aioria, continuando inmediatamente con su tarea. El león suspiró inaudiblemente.

Aquellos preciosos ojos verdes le infundaban una confianza y valor que le hacían sentir que todo estaría bien. Se quedó mirando embelesado a aquel pelilavanda a su lado, quien observaba detenidamente unos planos del mismísimo Santuario, estudiando fríamente todos y cada uno de los rincones del mismo. Llevaban ya un rato viéndolos y grabando en su cabeza el mismo, encerrados en aquella escondida bóveda bajo la choza donde habitaba el guardián de la primera casa. Aún era temprano, ya que Shaka no tenía ni una hora de haberse marchado, cosa que todavía tenía a Mu con un vuelco en el estómago. El lemuriano sintió la mirada del moreno, por lo que levantó la cabeza para cruzar sus ojos con los de él.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó suavemente, pudiendo ver cómo la mirada de Aioria brillaba con fuerza.

— Mu…

El león se acercó cuidadosamente al lemuriano, y estando a tan sólo unos pasos de él, levantó su mano hacia la mejilla del pelilavanda pero deteniéndose a medio camino, bajándola inmediatamente. Mu se quedó quieto y un poco confundido por su acción. El guardián de la quinta casa suspiró profundamente, mirando al pelilavanda con una adoración profundamente infinita.

— Sólo quiero que sepas que… a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que sienta tu corazón… — En ese momento, y armándose de valor, el león colocó su mano sobre la del pelilavanda, estrujándola suavemente entre sus dedos. — yo siempre estaré allí para ti, para luchar a tu lado.

— Aioria… — El lemuriano sintió cómo sus propios ojos temblaban, sobresaltándose un poco por su espontáneo agarre.

— También quiero que sepas que eres la persona más extraordinaria que he conocido. Tu valor, tu lealtad, tu sencillez me es simplemente algo admirable, y me has enseñado tanto a lo largo de este año que no podría terminar de agradecerte jamás por ello.

Aioria miró hacia el suelo, con los ojos un tanto cristalizados, pero sin soltar ni un momento la mano del lemuriano. El moreno pudo notar que ésta temblaba un poco, seguramente gracias al repentino contacto, pero no quería soltarle, no a menos que terminara de decirle todo lo que, con el valor que tanto le caracterizaba, había decidido declararle. Sabía que el corazón de Mu no le pertenecía, y que probablemente él seguía enamorado de Shaka, pero… aún así…

— Cuando… — Continuó el moreno. — todo esto empezó, y al ver que mi hermano se había marchado junto a los otros, simplemente sentí que el mundo se venía abajo. No podía soportarlo siquiera. Pero al estar contigo, al vivir día a día y trabajando codo a codo, me di cuenta que tu sonrisa, que tu optimismo y el infinito amor que le ponías a todas y cada una de las cosas que hacías, simplemente me regresaban la esperanza que había perdido. Poco a poco, te volviste mi razón de levantarme todos los días, de seguir sonriendo y luchando, ¡Por que contigo inclusive los peores días valían la pena con tal de mirarte de nuevo!... y cuando llegaste a darme la noticia que mi hermano nunca nos había abandonado en realidad, yo..

Aioria se detuvo unos instantes, tomando fuerzas para no dejar que sus ojos flaquearan. No lloraría, no frente a él, así que tomando un poco de aire y mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos, continuó con la voz cargada de amor...

— Solamente quiero decirte que… — Levantó la mirada con firmeza, mirando a los ojos de Mu, quien estaba sin habla. — a pesar de tu amor por Shaka, a pesar de los reyes Apolo, Artemisa y su alteza Atenea… tú siempre serás el rey de mi mundo y de mi corazón.

Al finalizar esto, Aioria besó la mano del pelilavanda, para después retirarse rápidamente de aquel sótano, sin darle tiempo a Mu de decir nada… aunque de todas maneras, el pelilavanda no podía articular palabra alguna. El lemuriano sentía que su corazón se asfixiaba, esa dolorosa sensación en su pecho de ahogo, que inevitablemente, le hizo llorar. Enterró su rostro entre sus manos, con el alma hecha añicos.

— A-Aioria… — Susurró entre lágrimas, sintiendo un terrible dolor ante aquella confesión. No podía, no se creía merecedor de un hombre tan noble como el León, y se sentía horrible al no poder corresponder sus tiernos sentimientos. — ¿Por qué, por qué tuviste que enamorarte de mi?...

Se preguntaba el lemuriano, con el dolor a flor de piel. Se podría decir que era irracional que una persona no se enamorase del León después de semejantes muestras de amor y lealtad, pero aún así… su corazón ya se encontraba conmovido por Shaka. Tal vez, si se hubiesen tratado más en el pasado, las cosas habrían sido distintas. Pero el hubiera no existía, y pensar en ello no valía la pena ya.

Mu estuvo un rato más tratando de aliviar sus sentimientos y recomponiéndose, por lo que al hacerlo, salió del sótano y su choza. Quería despejarse, por lo que se dedicó a caminar sin rumbo por las calles empedradas de la pequeña aldea, tan sólo meditando un poco sobre toda la situación. No podía dejar que su cabeza se nublara ahora, tenía una misión y debía cumplirla con todo el valor y fuerza que estuviese en su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo, proteger a aquellos que amaba.

Pensó en su pequeño discípulo, quien de seguro ahora se encontraba lejos de allí, bajo la protección de Shion. Pensó en sus compañeros de armas, en todas las personas que arriesgarían sus vidas en la batalla planeada… pensó en los hombres que amaba y que quería proteger más que a nada. Se detuvo unos instantes, tan sólo contemplando el horizonte.

— Aquellos a quien amo… — Susurró para sí mismo.

No tenía por que negarlo. Amaba a Shaka y Aioria, a ambos con intensidad, pero con un diferente tipo de amor. Cada vez que miraba al rubio, sentía unas ganas inmensas de estar en sus brazos, de besarlo, de tocarlo, de sentir que cada centímetro de su piel se incendiara con la pasión del caballero de Virgo, lo deseaba y amaba al punto de entregarle todo, inclusive su propia dignidad. En cambio, Aioria le inspiraba un amor dulce, repleto de confianza y compañerismo. No podía decir que como un hermano, pero sin duda era un gran sentimiento que le hacía valorar al León más que al resto de sus camaradas.

Sonrió un poco para sí. Si había algo que deseaba de ambos, era que fueran felices, pero por desgracia, Aioria albergaba sentimientos diferentes a los que tenía Mu por él, y eso por ahora no dejaría de torturarlo. El lemuriano fue sacado repentinamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien se acercaba hacia él. Girándose, se encontró con Camus, quien parecía un poco agitado a pesar de conservar siempre su seriedad y postura.

— Buenos días, Camus. — Le saludó amablemente, a lo que el francés asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

— Mu, me han pedido los de arriba que subas al templo de Libra a las seis de la tarde, al parecer tendrás trabajo el día de hoy también con algunas lámpatas.

— Ya veo, muchas gracias amigo. — El lemuriano le sonrió sutilmente, en tanto que pretendía seguir de nuevo con su paseo. En cuanto pasó a un lado del francés, pudo escuchar que éste le susurraba cuidadosamente.

— Vi a Shaka salir de tu casa. — Mu se quedó estático de pronto, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— Camus… — Musitó el ojiverde, sorprendido del descuido del rubio. — ¿Alguien…?

— No te preocupes, nadie más le ha visto. Siempre me levanto temprano a caminar, por ello fue que pude verle… — El acuariano se dio el lujo de suspirar. — no sé que haya pasado entre ustedes, ni por qué Shaka se estuvo comportando así todo este tiempo, pero sólo quiero que sepas que deseo lo mejor para ti, amigo mío.

Le dijo con seriedad, aunque sin poder ocultar la preocupación en sus palabras. El lemuriano sonrió un poco y agradeció con la mirada a Camus, al tiempo que en completo silencio, se dirigía hacia los templos zodiacales. El francés tan sólo lo siguió con la mirada, esperando que su amigo estuviese haciendo lo correcto. Aunque, ¡Qué diablos! Era Mu, si alguien podía hacer las cosas bien, sin duda era él.

Horas más tarde, y ya comenzando a morir en Sol en el horizonte, Mu de Aries subía por las doce casas, encontrándose en ese momento justo en un lugar en el que no quería ni poner un pie. El templo de Leo se levantaba frente a él, con sus puertas abiertas de par en par. El lemuriano soltó un sonoro suspiro, un poco fastidiado al saber que tenía que pasar por ese lugar si quería llegar al templo de Libra a arreglar las lámparas que le habían pedido.

Tomó aire, para finalmente pasar por aquella casa, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Al menos tenía una pequeña motivación: Si lograba pasar la casa de Leo con vida, podría llegar hasta Virgo, y allí sin duda podría de ver, al menos por unos instantes, a su amado Shaka. Un poco compuesto gracias a este pensamiento, se apresuró un poco más, tratando de que sus pasos no sonaran en el suelo de la habitación de mármol.

— Pero qué tenemos aquí…

"Mierda."

Fue el único pensamiento que atravesó la cabeza del lemuriano al escuchar la gruesa voz de Ikki a sus espaldas. Lentamente, giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, mirando al Fénix, quien portaba su armadura. Esto se le hizo un poco raro, pero por obvias razones no preguntaría en absoluto. Es más, mejor se quedaba callado y ya.

El peliazul miró aquella larga y gruesa trenza lavanda que caía sobre el hombro del lemuriano, la cual despejaba un intenso aroma dulce. Arrugó un poco la nariz, en tanto que se acercaba a lado de aquel joven, quien parecía no inmutarse ante su fría mirada, tan sólo sosteniéndosela.

— Y dime, ¿Ahora con qué pretexto vienes a cruzar a éste recinto, y encima sin pedir permiso? ¿O acaso debo recordarle a tu ignorante cabeza que quien es dueño de éste templo soy yo mismo?

Mu estrujó los puños ligeramente ante el comentario. No necesitaba que fénix le recordara que se había apropiado injustamente del templo de Leo. El ojiverde pensó con impotencia en el rostro de Aioria, desolado y decepcionado cuando fue echado de su propia casa por el mismísimo Ikki de forma descara. Sin duda, Mu no podía soportar al peliazul, ya que si bien no lo odiaba, detestaba el hecho de que hubiese lastimado tanto a su amigo, humillándolo de esa manera.

— Debo pasar a Libra, su alteza. — Se limitó a responder con seriedad, sin ganas de provocar ninguna pelea por ahora.

El Fénix nada más sonrió despectivamente, en tanto que caminaba hacia él dándole vueltas en círculos, observándolo de arriba a abajo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tal si lo único que quieres es ir a ver de lejos a mi querido Shaka? — Le preguntó con un tono de voz cargado de desprecio. — ¿Cómo puedo saber que no quieres ir solamente a comerte con la mirada lo que obviamente es mío?

— No estoy interesado en ello, su alteza. — Respondió el lemuriano con tranquilidad, tratando de no ser provocado por las palabras del ave.

— ¡Ah, me es difícil creerte, querido caballero! — Le dijo alzando la voz, mostrando claramente que comenzaba a enojarse. Tomó entre sus dedos la punta de aquella trenza, mirándola desinteresadamente. El caballero de Aries se tensó con éste gesto.

— Por favor, si me permitiera pasar, yo… — Habló el ojiverde, deseando con todo su ser marcharse de allí de una buena vez.

— Es decir… — le interrumpió bruscamente Ikki — ¿Sabes acaso lo dulce que es besar sus deliciosos labios?

Mu sintió su cuerpo tensarse. Ayer, las palabras del peliazul le habrían herido sólo un poco, pero esta vez estaban empezando a calarle muy dentro de él. Sí, Mu conocía el sabor de los labios de Shaka, y por ende, el que Ikki también lo supiera le dolía de formas inimaginables. El peliazul se dio cuenta de la tensión del ariano, por lo cual continuó con su cruel discurso.

— ¿Conoces acaso, el sabor de su piel, lo que es sentir aquella bajo tus dedos?

Mu abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar ello… ¿Acaso Ikki y Shaka habían tenido más roces que simples besos? Sintió que su pecho se estrujaba con algo de fuerza, haciendo que inclinara un poco la cabeza. Debía contenerse, contener ese dolor que sentía. Para pesar del carnero, el Ave Fénix era muy perspicaz, por lo que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en él. El peliazul se colocó justo delante de Mu, mirándolo con profundo rencor.

— ¡Pues claro que no lo sabes, caballero! ¡Ja! ¿Cómo podrías saberlo si el único que ha tenido entre sus brazos al mismísimo Shaka, he sido yo?

Los ojos del carnero temblaron con fuerza, mostrando un profundo y lacerante dolor en ellos. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y sostuvo el aire en el pecho, tratando de controlarse.

— No, no lo sé, Ikki. Por favor, déjame pasar por el templo. — Pidió en voz baja, incapaz de saber si seguiría aguantando el que su corazón siguiese estrujándose.

— ¿Qué, por qué caballero? — Preguntó burlonamente el fénix, acercándose más al tibetano. — ¿No quieres saber cómo es Shaka en la cama?

La gota que derramó el vaso. Mu simplemente le pasó de lado rápidamente, queriendo salir de ese lugar ya mismo. Le importaba poco si eso le costaba un castigo severo, pero ya no quería seguir escuchando las crueldades de aquel hombre que mancillaba su alma de esa manera.

— ¡¿A dónde coños vas, Aries?! — Escuchó que el fénix le gritaba. — ¿Qué acaso no quieres saber la verdad, que en realidad tu querido Shaka es un sádico egoísta que ni siquiera en la intimidad puede mostrar un poco de calidez?

El lemuriano se detuvo un poco al escuchar esas palabras, ¿De qué estaba hablando fénix? El ave, creyendo tener su atención, prosiguió con su alegato.

— Así es, carnerito, ¡Ese Shaka que crees que es un hombre noble y bondadoso no se preocupa en lo más mínimo por nadie más que por sí mismo! Inclusive conmigo, el único al que le ha dejado acercarse, fue cruel y frío en la intimidad, tan sólo buscando satisfacerse y deshacerse.

El ave se acercó lentamente hacia Mu, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, mientras que el ojiverde seguía sin entender sus palabras. Aquel hombre del que hablaba Fénix no era en absoluto aquel Shaka con el que hizo el amor anoche. Un hombre dulce, atento y preocupado hasta por el más mínimo detalle con tal de hacerle sentir placer, sin preocuparse por sí mismo.

— Shaka me tomó sin interesarle si yo gozaba o no de nuestro acto, como si sólo fuese… una herramienta… — Mu pudo percibir a la perfección cómo, a pesar del tono de su voz despectivo, había una pizca de dolor en las palabras de Ikki. El lemuriano sintió un vacío en sí mismo. A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho Ikki, Mu no le deseaba mal en ningún momento.

— Estás equivocado, Fénix, Shaka no…

— ¡Cállate, inmundo! — Le gritó el peliazul, encolerizado, acercándose a él a zancadas. — ¡¿Tú qué coños puedes saber de Shaka, si sólo lo tienes mirando a lo lejos y sin poder siquiera pisar su mundo?! ¡Tú jamás podrás estar a mi altura! ¡¿Me escuchaste bien, basura?!

Mu lo miró consternadamente, algo aturdido por su reacción. Estaba sumido en una brutal mezcla de emociones en ese instante. Sentía enojo con Ikki y a la vez compasión, sentía una tristeza infinita al saber que Shaka se había acostado con Fénix, y una discrepancia terrible en su corazón al enterarse de todo en un solo golpe. Pero aún así, él creía en el rubio.

— Shaka me ha demostrado que no es así… —Susurró suavemente, apretando sus puños con fuerza, sin darse cuenta que el tono de su voz, su mirada, su semblante, sus palabras… todo lo delataba. Algo dentro de Ikki se encendió cómo pólvora al ver la verdad...

— Tú… — Su cosmos y su mirada se encendieron con odio, y más al percibir gracias a ésta energía, un ápice de la esencia de Shaka... en el cuerpo de Mu. Su mandíbula tembló. — ¡¿Te acostaste con Shaka?! ¡Tú, puta inmunda!

Le gritó con rabia, al tiempo que su energía vibraba de forma tremenda, sintiendo el odio hasta en el más mínimo de sus cabellos. La casa de Leo casi tembló debido a su furia, la cual fue liberada por diversas espigas de fuego que se dirigían hacia el carnero.

— ¡Ikki, basta ya! — Le gritó el pelilavanda, colocándose en posición de defensa y sintiendo cómo el fuego del cosmos del Fénix le atacaba a bocanadas.

— ¡Te mataré, hijo de puta! ¡NUNCA TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!

Gritó encolerizado el Fénix, para después alzar su cosmos con fuerza, acumulándolo en su puño. Un poderoso ataque le fue enviado al carnero, totalmente envuelto en llamas. El ariano se colocó en defensa conservando la calma nuevamente, por lo que haciendo uso de su cosmos, desplegó sus brazos.

— ¡Muro de Cristal! — Exclamó, al tiempo que su poderosa barrera se alzaba impenetrablemente frente a él.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! — Exclamó Ikki al ver que su ataque le era devuelto con la misma fuerza, dirigiéndose hacia él y golpeándolo de lleno. — ¡Aaagh!

Gritó al sentirse envuelto por sus propias llamas. En tanto, el carnero analizaba su situación, la cual, no era en absoluto favorable. No solamente no traía su armadura consigo, sino que independientemente de si ganaba o perdía esta batalla, todo estaba en riesgo. Ikki seguramente arruinaría los planes gracias a su conflicto, y no podía permitirse que toda la revolución se viniera abajo si el Fénix llegaba a delatarlo.

Todos confiaban en él, y no podía defraudarlos.

Ikki se recuperó del ataque, por lo que escupiendo algo de sangre, miró intensamente al lemuriano, como si pudiese asesinarle con ello. Se levantó, desplegando en cada poro de su piel un cosmos lleno de rabia.

— No descansaré hasta haber acabado contigo, Aries… nunca te perdonaré por haber tocado a mi amado… — Susurró con los dientes apretados, en tanto volvía a concentrar la energía en sus puños. — ¡Prepárate por que te mandaré al mismísimo infierno!

Mu también aumentó su cosmos, explotándolo al máximo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos se encontraban enfrascados en una batalla física. Ikki atacaba ferozmente al lemuriano, quien a duras penas podía darle frente debido a que se encontraba más vulnerable sin su armadura. ¿Habría también decir el detalle de que Fénix incluso portaba la armadura divina?

Las cosas realmente estaban disparejas, pero aún así, el carnero le hacía frente gracias a su poder psíquico, aguantando arduamente. Ambos se estaban llevando unos cuantos golpes, pero la fuerza del Fénix empezaba a cobrarle factura al lemuriano, aún cuando gracias a su agilidad podía defenderse de los ataques y regresar algunos cuantos que lograban dar en Ikki.

Hasta que, usando su técnica más poderosa, el Ave Fénix, Ikki logró dar de lleno en el cuerpo del ojiverde, quien fue arrastrado contra una columna con fuerza, golpeándose la espalda en el acto y cayendo hacia delante.

— Ra…yos… — Masculló, impotente al no poder llamar a su preciada armadura desde ese templo, si tan sólo la tuviera, su cuerpo podría aguantar de una mejor forma los ataques del peliazul.

— ¿Qué, Aries? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? — Dijo con sorna el ave, quien a pesar de estar también algo lastimado, se encontraba en mejores condiciones que Mu. — Es hora de que te de el golpe final… ¡No soporto más tu existencia, así que despídete de éste mundo!

Con esta exclamación, el peliazul extendió sus brazos, acumulando todo el poder que le recorría en cada poro de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que el odio en su corazón le ayudaba a explotar ese terrible sentimiento. La barrera de cristal que Mu alzaba le había estado sirviendo de protección, pero sabía que no duraría mucho y no podía desplegarla todo el tiempo. El ariano estaba a punto de defenderse de aquel ataque, cuando algo de pronto les hizo interrumpir su batalla.

— ¡¿Pero qué coños está pasando aquí?! — Se escuchó un grito retumbar en la sala, al tiempo que Shaka de Virgo hacía aparición en la sala, portando su brillante armadura. Inmediatamente, ambos caballeros giraron sus cabezas hacia el rubio.

— ¡Amor mío! — Exclamó el Fénix, sorprendido y a la vez un poco frustrado de que el rubio le hubiese detenido en su pelea, sin contar que no tenía idea ahora de la verdadera postura de Shaka.

En cambio, el ojiverde se limitó a quedarse en su posición, mirando al rubio dirigirse hacia ellos a grandes zancadas. Nunca habló con Shaka de cómo iban a proceder respecto a Ikki, y sin duda la situación en la que se encontraba era peligrosa, ¿Debía seguir fingiendo?...

— ¡Ikki, exijo una explicación! — Gritó el rubio después de ver los evidentes rastros de la pelea. No solamente eran visibles en los pisos y columnas del templo de Leo, sino que hasta su casa había podido sentir las vibraciones de los cosmos de ambos chocar uno contra el otro.

Sin duda, había acudido inmediatamente. No iba a soportar más que Ikki siguiese haciéndole daño a su carnero, que si bien había sido culpa suya por liarse con el santo de bronce, estaba dispuesto a reparar su error a toda costa. Sus ojos temblaron en ira al ver que su amado tesoro se encontraba maltrecho y totalmente desprotegido sin su armadura. En cambio, Ikki de inmediato se acercó a él, tomándolo del brazo.

— Gracias a los dioses estás aquí amor mío. — Le dijo el peliazul, quien a pesar de estar sumamente consternado al descubrir la infidelidad del rubio, aún quería mantenerlo a su lado a toda costa.

— Shaka… — Susurró el lemuriano, alzándose del suelo, intentando ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo, no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño quejido de dolor, al tiempo que presionaba con su mano uno de sus costados, el cual había resultado lesionado en la batalla con Ikki.

En cuanto el rubio vio esto, su rostro se descompuso. Sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, el rubio se soltó de inmediato del agarre del Fénix, para correr hacia el lemuriano y rodearlo con sus brazos.

— ¡Mu! ¿Estás bien? — Le dijo, tomándolo entre sus brazos con cuidado.

— Shaka… — El Fénix sintió que su corazón se rompía al ver la dulzura con la que el rubio trataba al lemuriano, al igual que con la cálida mirada que se podía ver en sus ojos azules. Presionó sus puños con fuerza. — ¿Qué… significa esto?

Preguntó con la voz temblorosa, a lo que el rubio giró su vista hacia él, mirándolo con frialdad.

— ¿No puedes al menos tratar de contenerte un poco, Ikki? — Le reprochó, en tanto sujetaba con más fuerza a Mu, quien no tenía idea de qué hacer en esos momentos, por lo que se limitó a colocar sus manos en el pecho de Shaka.

El Fénix se retorció al ver tan tierna escena. El santo de Virgo, protegiendo a aquel ariano y envolviéndolo en su cosmos y sus brazos. Jamás el rubio había tenido un gesto así con él, y algo dentro de sí le decía que la razón era por que a quien siempre había querido era a Mu.

Entonces, ¿Por qué carajos se quedó a su lado, por qué diablos aceptó su propuesta de volverse pareja?... el peliazul se quedó unos momentos en silencio… ¿Acaso Shaka lo había utilizado para un propósito que involucraba a Mu?

— Hijos de puta, hijos de puta los dos. — Susurró el Fénix en voz baja. — Cuando… cuando aceptaste estar a mi lado, creí que ya nada más importaría, Shaka.

Comenzó a discursar el peliazul, en tanto el rubio lo miraba atentamente, pero sin soltar ni un instante el ariano. Ikki alzó una mirada de desprecio hacia ambos.

— Lo siento Ikki, sé que te hice algo imperdonable… — Comenzó el rubio, realmente arrepentido de ello. — pero no puedo cambiar lo que hice. Yo…

— ¡No quiero escuchar ni una palabra más, Shaka! — Gritó el Fénix, encolerizado. — ¡Si acepté estar contigo, fue por que creí que eras un hombre ambicioso! Pero resultaste ser igual de patético que esa basura que tienes protegiendo.

Le gritó, mirando con notable rencor al pelilavanda, quien se limitó a sostenerle aquellos ojos amenazadores. En cuanto escuchó esas palabras, Shaka se puso de pie, colocándose delante de Mu de un salto.

— ¡Retira tus palabras, Ikki de Fénix! ¡Mu no tiene nada que ver con esto, tú mismo le has hecho daño desde el momento que tuviste poder para hacerlo!

— ¡Por supuesto que me iba a dedicar a joder a Aries! ¡¿Acaso crees que no me daba cuenta, Shaka?!

El rubio parpadeó, un poco consternado ante las palabras de Fenix, quien prosiguió hablando con los dientes apretados y mirándolos ahora a ambos con esos ojos cargados de desprecio.

— Desde mucho antes que comenzara esta estupidez de los dioses, me di cuenta de lo que sentías por él, y a partir de allí el odio fue creciendo de formas inmedibles dentro de mí… perdí una vez a Esmeralda, no iba a permitir que una vez más perdiera a quien yo quería.

El peliazul comenzó a acercarse a ellos, blandiendo nuevamente su poder, en tanto que Mu se ponía de pie para enfrentarle. El ojiverde iba a dar un paso al frente para ponerse a lado de Shaka, pero éste se lo evitó deteniéndolo con su brazo.

— No mi amor, yo terminaré esto. — Le dijo con firmeza el hindú, pero sin despegar su vista de Ikki, quien apretó los dientes al escuchar las palabras de Shaka.

— Y desde luego… aún después de haber sido rebajado a un simple sirviente, tú seguías mirándolo con ese rostro cargado de amor, inclusive te escapabas a esa mugrienta villa a mirarlo por las noches. ¿Qué crees que no me daba cuenta, Shaka? — El rubio se sorprendió ante esa revelación, mirándolo desconcertado. — Así es, mi amor. Por eso desprecié tanto a Aries, por eso mis tratos crueles hacia él, ¡Todo fue culpa tuya, si nunca lo hubieses visto de esa manera, a pesar de estar conmigo, jamás lo habría odiado a éste nivel!

— Ikki… — Masculló el rubio, con una gota de sudor frío bajando por su sien.

— Y ahora mismo, por tu error, por escogerlo a él… voy a matarlos a ambos…

Soltó de golpe, elevando su cosmos al máximo, pero ahora en una ola que creía de forma brutal. Shaka de Virgo de inmediato se puso delante de Mu, con la intención de que su cuerpo fuese el que recibiera el daño.

— ¡Shaka, no! — Exclamó el lemuriano, abrazándose al cuerpo de Virgo.

— No te preocupes Mu, — Le dijo el rubio con una suave sonrisa, pero con la mirada clavada en Ikki. — mi armadura podrá protegernos a ambos, y además no me perdonaría jamás si vuelvo a dejar que te lastimen, amor mío. Y recuerda que no por nada soy el hombre más cercano a Dios.

Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, seguro de sí mismo. Ante estas dulces palabras, Ikki pudo darse cuenta de lo bello de la escena. Ellos dos se abrazaban, desplegando con ese simple gesto una belleza que resultaba incluso encandiladora. Apretando más los dientes, el ya de por sí poderoso cosmos destructor entre sus puños creció todavía más.

— Si tanto quieren morir juntos, ¡Con justo cumpliré su deseo!

Gritó el Fénix, a lo que ambos caballeros dorados se prepararon levantando las barreras de sus cosmos. El peliazul estaba a punto de soltar el ataque, cuando una vez más, la pelea fue interrumpida.

— ¡Plasma Relámpago! — Retumbó en la habitación.

El ataque de Ikki se desvaneció justo después de que un brillante rayo múltiple atacase su espalda. En un santiamén, la energía del Fénix quedó reducida a la nada. El peliazul cayó de bruces al piso, despidiendo de su cuerpo notables motas de humo debido al calor tan intenso con el que había sido atacado. Se encontraba inconsciente.

— ¡Aioria! — Exclamó el lemuriano, viendo cómo el León se acercaba a ellos, saliendo de entre las sombras. El moreno traía puesta su flamante armadura dorada, y su mirada estaba cargada de una frialdad indescriptible, mirada que fue dirigida directamente hacia Shaka.

El guardián de la quinta casa se acercó a un ritmo pesado, se podía notar en su aura la tensión que había en su ser, y más al notarse sus puños herméticamente cerrados. Pasó de largo el cuerpo inconsciente de Fénix, sin quitar por un solo instante la mirada sobre el rubio.

— Shaka… tú, cabrón… — Susurró Aioria con coraje. — ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacerle eso a Mu?

Le recriminó, parándose a sólo unos pasos de donde estaban ambos caballeros. Miró al lemuriano, emblandeciendo su rostro de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que un dolor punzante se le clavaba en el pecho al ver cómo Shaka le sostenía con firmeza de los hombros. Su mirada regresó hacia el ojiazul, quien se la sostuvo firmemente. Era evidente la confrontación que habitaba entre ellos.

— Escuché todo… — Susurró, mostrándose notablemente enojado. — no puedo creer que le hayas provocado tanto sufrimiento a mi amado, tú…

Shaka estaba a punto de soltar un golpe justo a la quijada del León por siquiera haber escuchado la frase "mi amado", pero se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué demonios es todo esto? — La aguda voz retumbó por la sala de la casa zodiacal.

Los tres sintieron cómo un sudor frío recorría sus cuerpos y bajaba por su columna vertebral al ver cómo Artemisa se acercaba hacia ellos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas Finales:**Y mi petición es simplemente saber, ¿Con quién debería quedarse Mu? Hahaha, es que simplemente, ese leoncito no deja de cautivarme, pero soy una acérrima fan del Shaka x Mu, por ende estoy en un dilema. Que si bien no influirá totalmente en mi decisión, sí me gustaría saber con quién quisieran que se quedara y los por qué :). Muchas gracias por su apoyo, ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente y último episodio!

* * *

**~ Sección de Reviews ~**

**Lesty:** ¡Hola! Y mil gracias por tu review, realmente me sorprendí que me hubieses seguido a pesar de haber tardado tanto en actualizar, realmente me siento muy mal por ello y pido una enorme disculpa ;_; pero igualmente, me alegra tenerte aquí hehe. Me da gusto que el lemmon te haya agradado, a decir verdad a veces me cuesta un poco, pero siento que vale la pena darle a estos dos un momento de intimidad. Estoy a flor de piel con el último episodio que se viene, todo se va a poner todavía más feo hahaha, veamos cómo se pone Apolo cuando se entere de toda la juerga. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, te mando un enorme abrazo y que estés bien C:

**KornatosKnight:** ¡Hey, muchísimas gracias! Realmente aprecio tu paciencia, a pesar de que me tardé años en actualizar me dejaste un review, realmente aprecio mucho el gesto n_n y por lo mismo que me tardé tanto, decidí actualizar pronto, mil perdones por hacerte esperar tanto u_u. Ojalá que te guste la continuación, te mando muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos.

**Vinter:** ¡Muchísimas gracias de verdad! En serio me sorprende que a pesar del tiempo, me hayas vuelto a escribir, lo agradezco de todo corazón de verdad, y también las buenas vibras que me mandas, me dan muchos ánimos n_n que estés muy bien y ojalá te guste éste episodio. C:

**Emma:** ¡Hola Emma! Mil gracias por tu review, te diré que también me encanta cuando Shaka toma una actitud fría y cruel, aunque cuando es contra Mu me dan ganas de agarrarlo a bofetadas hahaha, pero es parte del drama u_u y pienso igual en cuanto a Mu, no por nada es mi favorito. Me alegra que te guste el fic, espero y esta continuación también te agrade C: te mando un abrazo.


	4. IV

**¡Hola a todos!** Y bienvenidos al final de éste fanfic, como siempre, la respuesta a sus reviews está hasta el final de la lectura. Me siento muy emocionada por haber terminado ésta historia, es realmente una satisfacción para mi n_n. Bueno, éste capítulo me ha salido muy, muy largo, así que espero que sea entretenido :P quería avisarles que Devorador de Lotos todavía tardará en ser actualizado, dado a que es el gran final, necesitará tiempo y muchas, muchas páginas para acabar dignamente, así que empezaré a trabajar con ello hehe. Una cosa más... realmente no es mi costumbre pedir reviews ni me gusta hacerlo, pero ésta vez sí me interesaría saber qué opinan del final de ésta historia, su crítica es muy importante C: me ayudaría mucho a darle un buen final también a Devorador de Lotos. Espero y lo disfruten, les mando un enorme abrazo, ¡Gracias por todo su apoyo!

* * *

**LOS REYES DEL MUNDO**

**Por Crista Ivanonv**

**Cuarta Parte - Final**

Los tres miraron estáticos a la mujer, quien caminó hacia ellos con los ojos abiertos de par en par al ver el desastre de la sala. En el piso, vio con espanto cómo el caballero de Fénix yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! — Exclamó, mirando de un lado a otro el desastre que se había convertido la casa de Leo. — ¿Qué le ha pasado al caballero de Fénix?

Preguntó posando sus ojos sobre el peliazul, en tanto que los tres dorados se comían la cabeza pensando en qué hacer. Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, la mujer levantó la cabeza abruptamente, mirando fijamente a los tres caballeros en tanto que su cuerpo se tensaba por completo.

— Traición… — Susurró fatídicamente, en tanto no les quitaba la vista y empezaba a retroceder en sus propios pasos.

— Mi señora… — Intentó salvar el rubio, titubeante.

— ¡Traición, traición! ¡Guardias! — Comenzó a gritar la mujer sonoramente, en tanto en escasos segundos, se daba la vuelta e intentaba salir corriendo del templo de Leo, con la clara intención de dirigirse hasta los aposentos del templo Mayor.

— ¡La puta que me parió! — Gritó Aioria, en tanto corría atrás de la mujer tratando de darle alcance. — ¡Con una mierda Shaka, no la dejes…!

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, el moreno vio cómo el paso de la mujer era bloqueado por un muro de cristal.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas es…?! ¡AAAGH!

Shaka y Aioria pudieron ver cómo la extinción estelar de Mu daba justo en la espalda a la diosa, quien debido a la impresión y el repentino ataque, no pudo tener tiempo para defenderse. Después de lanzar su grito, la rubia cayó al suelo de forma inerte, totalmente inconsciente. Detrás de ella, el hermoso lemuriano tan sólo tenía alzados sus brazos, un poco descolocado debido a lo rápido que tuvo que actuar. Sin titubear, ambos caballeros dorados corrieron a su lado, cada uno flanqueándole. Los tres miraron el embrollo en el que estaban metidos.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? — Preguntó el león, refiriéndose a Ikki y a Artemisa.

— Tenemos que dejarlos aquí, y bajar a la villa. — Susurró el ojiverde, tan sólo mirando a ambos caídos.

— ¿Qué, ahora? Pero Mu, si los dejamos aquí, ellos podrían…

— Aioria… — El ojiverde miró con gravedad al león. — Ella no venía sola…

— ¡¿Quieres decir qué alguien la estaba escoltando?!

El lemuriano asintió, en tanto miraba hacia la salida del templo de Leo. Apenas hace unos segundos, pudo darse cuenta de que uno de los caballeros de Artemisa había salido del sitio, antes de que pudiese golpear a la diosa, pero debió actuar tan rápido con ella que no pudo hacer nada al respecto, y al parecer sus dos compañeros nunca se percataron de la presencia del otro hombre.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Mu? — Le preguntó el león, colocándose a su lado y mirándole con preocupación, en tanto Shaka veía con algo de recelo a Aioria.

— No tiene sentido que vayamos detrás de él, será cuestión de minutos para que Apolo se entere de todo. — El ojiverde se giró hacia Artemisa e Ikki, quienes seguían inertes en el suelo. — Será mejor dejarlos aquí y regresar al pueblo.

— ¿Y luego? Mu, indudablemente nos delatarán ellos dos…

Dijo el rubio, en tanto se le acercaba al lemuriano y lo tomaba, abrazándole por la cintura, como dejándole en claro a Aioria a quién le pertenecía el ojiverde. Tanto Leo como Virgo se miraron fugazmente de forma violenta, aunque pasando desapercibidos por Mu, quien se limitó a seguir pensando en lo que iba a hacer. Shaka sintió que el lemuriano se le abrazaba también, pero aún con la vista en el vacío. De pronto, Mu se dio cuenta de un escalofriante detalle que se le había pasado por completo.

— Shaka… ¿Hace cuánto que Athena no sale del templo del Patriarca?...

El rubio le miró interrogante al igual que el León, quienes al pensarlo por unos instantes, abrieron los ojos de par en par, boquiabiertos.

— ¡Joder, más de tres días! ¿No creerás que ella estará…? — Empezó el rubio.

— Prisionera… — Dedujo el león… — ¿Apolo se habrá dado cuenta de nuestras intenciones, Mu? — Le preguntó en un susurro, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

— Aioria… debemos alzarnos. — Susurró el ojiverde suavemente.

— ¿Qué, ahora mismo? — Preguntó descolocado, en tanto Shaka miraba interrogante a su ahora pareja.

— Amor, ¿De qué estás hablando? — El lemuriano miró fijamente hacia Shaka, mostrándole una firmeza en su mirada nunca antes vista, aunque también podía ver cierto grado de temor, de preocupación.

— Empezaremos una revolución, Shaka. — Le dijo del golpe, en tanto que el rubio lo soltaba y le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tanto a Mu como a Aioria intercaladamente.

— ¿Qué, pero cómo es que… así de repente? — Masculló el rubio, sorprendido por la repentina noticia.

— No Shaka, esta revolución es algo que llevamos planeando desde hace meses y… — Comenzó el león, pero fue interrumpido por un preocupado Mu.

— Aioria, será mejor discutir esto en otro lado, tenemos que bajar y empezar a mover a todos. Es demasiado repentino, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Hay que actuar ya.

El moreno inclinó la cabeza en señal de entendimiento, en tanto que Shaka aún contemplaba algo estupefacto a su hermoso lemuriano. Mu, al ver el estado de conmoción de su amado, tomó la mano del rubio y le dio un suave apretón.

— Lo siento Shaka, amor, pero no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras todos mis compañeros estaban siendo tratados de ésta manera. Me hubiera gustado decirte todo desde el principio pero…

El rubio sonrió suavemente, regresando el apretón a Mu, mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de profunda admiración.

— Entiendo, Mu. No te negaré que me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero por alguna razón algo me decía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que empezaras a meterte en problemas. Y no esperaba menos de la persona que más amo en este mundo.

Le dijo con ternura, en tanto que Aioria se limitaba a mirarles afligidamente, dándose la vuelta y empezando a salir del templo apresuradamente.

— Ya, dejen eso y démonos prisa. — Les gritó del ojiverde, ocultando cualquier tono de voz que revelara su tristeza. — Mu tiene una tarea importante qué hacer y tú sólo nos estás retrasando.

Ambos le miraron un poco perplejos por la frescura de sus palabras, pero dando por sentado éstas, se encaminaron también con rapidez hacia la salida del templo, pero no sin antes darle una mirada a Artemisa e Ikki, quienes seguían inconscientes en el suelo.

Mu tenía un remolino de pensamientos en su cabeza. Todo se había desatado demasiado prematuramente, puesto que el plan era que en dos días llegaría el resto de sus compañeros, liderados por Shion y Seiya, quienes habían estado trabajando arduamente durante meses para preparar a sus compañeros fugados para la batalla. El lemuriano había logrado crear ilusiones poderosas y muy grandes, haciéndoles creer a los dioses que los caballeros de bronce y plata seguían trabajando en el santuario, pero eran en realidad simples espejismo. Le había costado demasiado el poder mantener esa fachada y había requerido gran parte de sus poderes mentales, pero gracias a ello había conseguido que varios pudiesen salir del recinto y escapar hacia el norte.

En cambio, aquí en el Santuario, tan sólo quedaban los caballeros dorados y algunos de plata, por lo que sus defensas estaban sumamente bajas, y claro, en cantidad inferior a los guerreros que Apolo había introducido al recinto como su ejército personal. Que si bien tenían de su lado a los de bronce que habían obtenido las armaduras divinas, eso no garantizaba una victoria fácil.

— Pero podemos ganar, sé que podemos… — Susurró para sí mismo el ojiverde, en tanto que a su lado Shaka le miraba de vez en cuando. El rubio tenía una mezcla de emociones que apenas y le permitían pensar claramente, pero pasara lo que pasara, él se quedaría a lado de Mu hasta el final.

Los tres caballeros pudieron cruzar todas las casas zodiacales en un tiempo mínimo, por lo que pronto, se vieron entrando en la pequeña villa, alcanzados por el ocaso que moría rápidamente. Un poco alarmado, Mu pudo darse cuenta gracias a sus poderes psíquicos que tanto Ikki como Artemisa ya se habían despertado, y se dirigían rápidamente hacia la cámara del Patriarca donde estaba Apolo. El lemuriano alzó su cosmos, despertando una tempestad de viento que hizo vibrar toda la villa, por lo que deliberadamente, sus compañeros de orden empezaron a salir gracias al llamado.

— ¡¿Qué está sucediendo Mu?! ¡¿Por qué nos has llamado tan repentinamente?!— Exclamó Milo, quien salía de una choza cercana junto con Camus. Ambos se quedaron helados al ver al caballero de la sexta casa a lado de Mu.

— ¡Shaka! — Exclamó Kannon al ver al rubio, mientras que el resto de sus amigos mostraban la misma extrañeza.

— ¡¿Qué está haciendo éste traidor aquí?! — Preguntó con brusquedad Death Mask, poniéndose a la defensiva, mientras que Afrodita les miraba perplejo.

— Mu, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Preguntó el pez con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir, en tanto que el resto de los caballeros de plata y oro salían al encuentro. Afrodita miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de un detalle alarmante. — Mu… ¿Por qué has cesado tus ilusiones?

Todos se exaltaron al verlo también, y miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par al lemuriano. El hecho de que el caballero de Aries acabara con la ilusión para Apolo, sólo significaba una cosa…

— ¿Qué…? ¿Ahora? ¡Pero Mu, ni siquiera estamos preparados! — Gritó Shura corriendo hacia el pelilavanda y alzándolo del cuello de sus prendas. — ¡¿Dónde demonios están Aiorios y los demás?! ¡Los necesitamos para luchar!

Antes de que el ojiverde pudiese responder, Shaka había tomado firmemente la mano de Shura, obligándole a soltarle las ropas a su amado. Ambos caballeros se miraron fijamente, enfrentando con fiereza sus miradas. Aioria, viendo esto, se interpuso entre ellos.

— ¡Basta! ¡Este no es momento para que empecemos a pelear entre nosotros! Tenemos problemas más grandes, y lo sabes Shaka. — Ante sus palabras, ambos bajaron la guardia.

— Me explicaré después, Shura… pero por ahora tenemos que pelear. — Dijo con seriedad el rubio, logrando que Capricornio bajase los puños. Todos posaron su mirada en Mu, quien se las devolvió con una firmeza y decisión que les hizo sentir un escalofrío en su columna vertebral. El ojiverde dio un paso hacia delante.

— Hace unos momentos, Ikki atentó contra mí en la casa de Leo. Shaka y Aioria me protegieron, pero lamentablemente, Artemisa vio todo y se dio cuenta de nuestra traición. No nos queda de otra más que pelear… Apolo no tardará en darse cuenta de la verdad y les aseguro que no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Y menos ahora que nos hemos dado cuenta que la misma Athena reside presa en la sala Patriarcal… ella no ha salido de allí desde hace días, por lo que imaginamos que Apolo ya tenía una idea de lo que sucedería.

Dijo con seriedad, en tanto que todos se miraban entre sí, pasmados por lo repentino de la noticia. No podían negarlo, se sentían inseguros. Pronto, las quejas comenzaron a surgir, puesto que todos los caballeros de bronce, la mitad de los de plata y dos terceras partes de los soldados rasos se habían escapado del Santuario para entrenar con Seiya y los otros.

— ¡Pero aún no han llegado los demás, ni siquiera han de saber nada de ésto! — Exclamó un soldado detrás de la multitud, en tanto que otros le apoyaban.

— Enviaré ahora mismo a alguien para que vaya a avisarles, pero de mientras tendremos que aguantar nosotros. — Dijo Mu con tranquilidad, pero guardando un tono autoritario.

— ¡No seremos capaces de detenerles, a pesar de que está el caballero de Cisne, Andrómeda y Dragón! Athena permanece presa en el templo Patriarcal, ¡No contamos con su protección!

— ¡No tenemos oportunidad! — Gritó uno más, seguido de otro coro de reclamos.

— ¡Debemos escapar mientras podamos! — Pronto, las voces se fueron uniendo, tanto caballeros de plata como soldados empezaban a despotricar en voz alta, temerosos de la represalia que Apolo cerniría sobre ellos. No iban a negarlo, estaban asustados. Pronto, empezaban a empujarse y agredirse debido a sus opiniones opuestas, todo empezaba a salirse de control.

— Por favor, tranquilícense. — Pedía Camus a la multitud, apoyado de Aioria, quienes intentaban hablar con ellos.

— ¡Deben de calmarse ahora o provocaran un tumulto! — Aldebarán intentaba convencerlos, pero nadie quería escuchar. — ¡Por favor, cálmense!

Todos peleaban, gritaban, se empujaban y vociferaban descontroladamente, logrando que la multitud que formaban empezase a verse como olas chocando las unas contra otras; los caballeros dorados intentaban calmarles pero no parecía funcionar. Todo parecía estar a punto de salirse de control, cuando de pronto...

— ¡A CALLAR TODOS!

El cosmos vibrante de Mu de Aries los hizo temblar con fuerza, logrando derribar a todos por igual al piso quienes, metidos en su conflicto, no previnieron la sacudida. La voz del carnero se alzó entre la multitud, mientras todos giraban sus rostros conmocionados hacia el caballero más pacífico de toda la orden de Athena.

— Caballeros, amigos… — Mu caminó un poco más hacia la multitud, adentrándose, mientras los hombres y mujeres le habrían paso en su andar. — … hermanos. Comprendo a la perfección su inquietud, y no puedo culparles por el temor que sienten, ni tampoco exigirles que entren en la batalla si no lo desean.

Shaka no podía quitar la mirada del ojiverde. Su porte, su firmeza era tan sublime que inspiraba un valor sobrehumano, y al mismo tiempo, una tranquilidad extraordinaria.

— Lo único que voy a pedirles, — Continuó el tibetano. — es que recuerden, recuerden aquellos días gloriosos en que nosotros, como hombres verdaderos, alzamos nuestros puños, no en pro de comenzar una guerra, sino en celebración de la justicia a la que siempre hemos buscado hacerle honor. Recuerden la belleza de contemplar ante nuestros ojos cada amanecer y ocaso, sabiéndonos dueños la tierra que con tanto ardor trabajamos.

Poco a poco, varios caballeros empezaron a levantarse, mirando estupefactos al lemuriano, quien alzaba la voz cada vez más y más, encendiendo en sus pechos una llama que creían extinta.

— ¡Aquellas tierras por las que como guerreros luchamos hasta al cansancio, no por nosotros mismos, sino por los todos los que merecían ver un amanecer siendo hombres libres! ¡Por Athena, por la justicia, por que éramos los reyes del mundo que nosotros mismos habíamos construido!

Tenues "tiene razón", "éste es nuestro hogar", "debemos luchar" empezaron a brotar de la multitud, en tanto que el caballero de Aries caminaba entre ellos y los palmeaba en los hombros y espalda. El furor, el valor, la esperanza estaba siendo sembrada nuevamente en todos y cada uno de ellos. Sus compañeros dorados miraban con satisfacción al pelilavanda quien siempre había sido el más centrado de ellos.

— ¡Por nuestro derecho a reclamar todas y cada una de nuestras coronas! — Gritó el lemuriano alzando el puño.

— ¡Por nuestra sangre! — Gritaron todos, caballeros dorados, de plata y soldados por igual, imitándole y alzando los puños.

— ¡Por el amor, por la dignidad y por nuestro derecho de ver un nuevo amanecer teniendo el privilegio de decir que nunca nos dimos por vencidos!

— ¡Por el futuro! — Gritaron de nuevo, alzando los puños una vez más.

— ¡POR LA LIBERTAD! — Gritó a todo pulmón el ojiverde, alzando ahora ambos puños.

— ¡POR LA LIBERTAAAAD! — Gritaron todos al unísono, en tanto los ojos se les cristalizaban de valor y el pecho se les inflamaba de orgullo. En una unánime y poderosa voz, sus voces comenzaron a cantar en un tono tan alto y potente, que el eco retumbó en todos los lugares del Santuario.

Nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie / Nosotros hacemos el amor y vivimos la vida

Jour aprs jour nuit aprs Nuit / Día tras día, noche tras noche

A quoi a sert d'tre sur la terre / Que caso tiene estar en la Tierra

Si c'est pour faire nos vies genoux / Si es para vivir nuestra vida de rodillas

Armaduras de plata y oro empezaron a volar por todos lados, cubriendo a sus respectivos dueños. Un sinfín de destellos de luz y cosmos se alzó en aquella zona, mientras que sus voces se unían cada vez más y más. Shaka contemplaba con los ojos húmedos a Mu, quien se envestía con su armadura. No había duda de que se había enamorado de la persona más extraordinaria del mundo, y por ello, sentía un orgullo naciente en su pecho... definitivamente convertiría a ese valiente joven en su futuro esposo. A su alrededor, los caballeros y soldados seguían preparándose, colocándose sus armaduras y ropajes de batalla, armándose con valor.

On sait que le temps c'est comme le vent / Sabemos que el tiempo es como el viento

De vivre y'a que a d'important / Vivir es lo único que importa

On se fout pas mal de la morale / No nos importa mucho la moral

On sait bien qu'on fait pas de mal / Estamos seguros de que no dañamos a nadie.

— ¡Estamos listos, Lord Mu, por favor, díganos qué hacer ahora! — Le dijo uno de los caballeros de plata, dirigiéndose al pelilavanda que se encontraba a lado de sus compañeros dorados.

— La mayoría de los soldados de Apolo se encuentran detrás de nosotros, atacando por la parte sur del Santuario. Camus, Milo y Aldebarán liderarán el primer grupo. Shiryu de Dragón ya se encuentra allá, por lo que deberán darle alcance todos juntos. Tengan cuidado, hay soldados, pero también caballeros de los dioses, pero con mis compañeros de rango será suficiente para retenerlos.

El pelilavanda se giró hacia el resto de los caballeros, que constituía algunos de plata y un tercio de soldados rasos.

— Kannon — Se giró hacia el gemelo, quien le atendió usando curiosamente, la armadura del general marino. — Sé que no tendrás problemas para viajar por las dimensiones, por ende, necesito que llegues hasta mi maestro y los demás y los traigas aquí de inmediato.

El peliazul se limitó a asentir, colocándose su casco y dirigiéndose a cumplir su misión. El pelilavanda se giró hasta las casas zodiacales y las contempló, dándose cuenta que en el templo del Patriarca, el cosmos de Apolo se alzaba con furia, mientras que podía distinguir cómo los guerreros se reunían en el atrio del templo mayor.

— En cambio, el resto de nosotros nos dirigiremos hacia las doce casas. — Su tropa se giró hacia él, sosteniendo la mirada con valor. — Debemos aguantar lo más que podamos. Tenemos que darnos prisa, puesto que Andrómeda y Cisne se encuentran arriba, de seguro ya preparándose para pelear contra Apolo.

Ni cortos ni perezosos, cada grupo de guerreros se dispersó, en tanto que así empezaba la lucha por la liberación del Santuario. Shaka tomó firmemente la mano de Mu, quien la recibió afectuosamente, pero sin de reflejar en su rostro aquella chispa de valentía que tanto hacía falta. Los guerreros marcharon con valor hacia las casas zodiacales, mientras a sus espaldas comenzaron a escuchar a la lejanía cómo la pelea en los bosques del Santuario comenzaba.

Acercándose, y en cuanto pudieron pisar la primera casa, la fatídica batalla comenzó. Fueron recibidos por una gran oleada de soldados, los cuales deliberaron una lucha que la orden dorada decidió delegar a los soldados rasos también, dándose cuenta de que en Aries no había caballeros de Apolo de más alto rango, por lo que Mu, Shaka, Afrodita, Death Mask, Shura y Aioria dejaron atrás a ese grupo liderado por unos cuantos plateados.

Más adelante, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Fueron sorprendidos por el caballero de Artemisa Teseo en la casa de Géminis, quien sostuvo una lucha contra Death Mask y Afrodita. Ambos decidieron quedarse a pelear solos con él al igual que otro puñado de caballeros, quienes se enfrentaron al batallón en turno de Apolo.

La batalla se volvió todavía más dura en cuanto cayó la noche por completo en la casa de Virgo, donde se encontraron con Artemisa y Odyseo. Las cosas se volvieron tan brutales, que no quedó más remedio que encargar a todo el batallón que les acompañaba en ese recinto, dejando tan sólo a Aioria, Shaka y Mu para enfrentarse a quienes estuviesen más adelante. Afortunadamente, tanto Hyoga como Shun se quedaron con Shura para poder hacerle frente a la diosa de la Luna.

Pero en cuanto llegaron a Escorpio, todo se tornó más difícil. El mismísimo Ikki se presentó ante ellos vistiendo su armadura divina, lo cual dejaba todavía más lejana su meta de llegar hasta Athena en el último templo. Antes habían podido tomarlo por sorpresa, pero ésta vez era distinto. Los tres estaban cara a cara con él y sus guerreros, pero decidieron no vacilar.

— Así que han conseguido llegar hasta aquí. — Dijo en tanto posaba su azul mirada en ellos, detenténdose en el lemuriano. — Veo han sido lo suficientemente estúpidos como para venir a retarme…

— Ikki, por favor, tienes que reaccionar, ¡No somos enemigos! — Le gritó Shaka, a lo que el peliazul simplemente crispó los puños. — ¡Piensa en tu hermano, por amor a Athena!

— ¡No eres quién para decirme en qué lado estar, Shaka! ¡No después de que decidiste ponerme el cuerno con semejante basura! — Dijo con desprecio, haciéndole notar lo herido que se encontraba su ego.

Mu no pudo evitar sentir una enorme culpabilidad caer en sus hombros. En cierto modo, se sentía responsable de que todo hubiese empezado, ya que si Ikki no les hubiese descubierto, tal vez no hubiesen tenido que empezar la revolución, tal vez…

— ¡Un momento cabrón! — Le gritó el rubio notablemente enojado, sacando igualmente a Mu de sus pensamientos. — Tienes derecho a decir todo lo que quieras de mi puesto que sé que me lo merezco, ¡Pero con Mu no te metes! ¡El no ha tenido la culpa de nada, tú has sido el cerdo que siempre lo trató como si fuese un inferior! ¡Tú y tú nada más tienes la culpa del odio que has sembrado dentro de ti!

— Shaka… — Susurró el ojiverde, sonrojándose un poco al ver cómo su rubio le defendía.

El hindú dio un paso al frente, dirigiéndose hacia fénix, en tanto que Aioria admitía que dentro de sí existía una admiración por el rubio, por proteger de esa manera al ojiverde que tanto amaba. En cuanto Virgo hizo éste movimiento, el peliazul alzó su cosmos con fuerza, chocando contra Shaka quien desplegó el suyo, ambos en un destello de poder que hizo temblar la casa de Escorpio.

— ¡SHAKA! — Gritó el ojiverde, aproximándose a grandes zancadas a su amado, pero fue detenido de inmediato por el brazo del mismo, quien le protegió de una oleada de fuego por parte Ikki.

— Amor, adelántate. — Le dijo con firmeza el ojiazul, en tanto que no perdía la vista de Fénix. — Yo me encargaré de él.

En cuanto Ikki escuchó aquellas palabras de labios de Shaka, su ira no hizo más que crecer. El ave no sentía tristeza, sino indignación ante la traición del hindú, por lo cual quería tomar venganza precisamente sobre él. El fénix dio un paso más al frente y acumuló su poder en sus puños. Su mirada cargada de odio se dirigió a ellos, como queriendo atravezarles.

— En cuanto termine contigo, "mi amor"… — Dijo en un tono sarcástico. — me encargaré de tomar aquello que tanto amas… — miró seguidamente a Mu, quien le sostuvo aquel reto fijamente. — ¡Lo haré sufrir lenta y dolorosamente, destruiré su orgullo, pisotearé su cuerpo y mancillaré su alma para que inclusive desde tu tumba te retuerzas de sólo escuchar su llanto!

Gritó sádicamente, en tanto que el rubio no soportaba su amenaza y se lanzaba directamente contra él fénix en un feroz ataque cósmico. Mu se sintió tentando a intervenir, pero al sentir que Aioria le jalaba se dio cuenta de que tenía otra tarea. Por lo que, dándole una última mirada a su amado, se despidió con un ligerísimo "cuídate". Sin duda Mu se sentía afligido de dejar a su Shaka allí, pero en cierto modo entendía que ellos dos debían tener esa batalla.

En cambio, Shaka le daba una última mirada fugaz, pensando en que se esforzaría al máximo para poder alcanzarle. Deseaba vivir ésta revolución a su lado, tener el honor de decir que peleó junto al amor de su vida.

— Por ahora dejaré que tu querido Mu se vaya… — Susurró el fénix con los dientes apretados. — Pero en cuanto te mate, ten por seguro que su suerte terminará, Shaka.

El rubio entrecerró la mirada, notablemente molesto por sus palabras, al tiempo que se colocaba en posición de loto y cerraba los ojos, comenzando a preparar su ataque.

— Estás loco si crees que dejaré que algo le pase a mi prometido, terminaré contigo de una vez.

Ikki sintió que la ira acudía a su pecho una vez más al escuchar esas palabras. En definitiva, era un insulto a su orgullo. No había por qué negarlo, el poder que le había otorgado a Apolo había hecho florecer en él aquella semilla de maldad que, al contrario de lo que pensaban los demás, nunca había muerto en su interior, sino que se encontraba dormida y expectante a la oportunidad de ser regada con la ambición y prepotencia brindada por el rango que le había dado el dios del Sol.

Y el hecho de que llegase un simple lemuriano que a su ver no tenía nada de extraordinario, era algo que no hacía más que brotar con más y más fuerza esa semilla de odio. Se vengaría, y le costaría caro tanto al ojiverde como al caballero de Virgo, quien había osado siquiera reemplazarle con semejante basura.

— Nunca te lo perdonaré, Shaka… — Siseó en tanto también se preparaba, mirando con odio y resentimiento al rubio frente a él, quien se tensó ante la acumulación de poder de Ikki. — Prepárate para perder todo lo que tanto amas, me encargaré de mandarte al infierno y después a tu querido prometido… ¡AVE FENIX!

Un fuerte temblor se sintió por las casas de Libra, Escorpio y Sagitario, cosa que hizo que tanto Aioria como Mu mirasen hacia atrás.

— ¡SHAKA! — Gritó el ojiverde, viendo cómo un enorme resplandor brotaba del octavo templo. Se sintió sumamente tentado a dar la vuelta y volver a lado de su amado, pero el espíritu de responsabilidad que llevaba en su interior le pedía a gritos continuar.

— Debes confiar en él… — Escuchó que le decía el moreno, a lo que se giró para mirarlo, un tanto sorprendido. Aioria giró su rostro hacia otro lado para evitar contactar con sus ojos. — Shaka me parece un tipo engreído, obstinado, presumido, ególatra y un patán de lo peor… pero sé que te ama casi tanto como yo, así que no se dará por vencido.

Mu sintió que sus ojos temblaban al escucharle, en tanto que Aioria no le dirigía la mirada, tan sólo la posaba sobre la casa de Sagitario, tratando de ocultar el dolor en sus ojos. No quería preocupar al ojiverde más de lo que ya estaba.

— Aioria, yo… — Balbuceó el ojiverde.

— Vamos, Mu, tenemos que llegar con Athena. — Dijo rápidamente, en tanto que soltaba carrera de nuevo hacia el noveno templo. El ojiverde simplemente suspiró y le siguió, tratando de quitar todos esos pensamientos pesarosos de su cabeza. No resolvería nada así, sólo esperaba que Aioria algún día le perdonase por todo.

En poco tiempo, y dejando fuera de combate a algunos soldados ilusos de Apolo en el camino, tanto Leo como Aries pudieron distinguir la entrada de la casa de Sagitario. Se sorprendieron de no sentir disturbio alguno, ya que no salió a combatirlos ningún guerrero, y esto inquietaba de sobremanera a Aries.

— Aquí hay algo raro, dudo mucho que Apolo nos deje pasar así de fácil ésta casa o las siguientes. — Le susurró el ojiverde a su compañero de Leo, quien asintió suavemente en tanto que entraban al templo a paso apresurado.

Estaban pasando justo al medio de la sala principal, cuando un calor terrible empezó a inundar el lugar, como si fuese una brazada de fuego que les envolvía. El sitio se transformó en matices rojos y anaranjados, mientras que ambos caballeros se detenían abruptamente.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?! — Exclamó el león al ver cómo delante de ellos, una enorme pared de fuego se alzaba, atravesando toda la sala y bloqueándoles el camino. El ojiverde se puso a la defensiva al sentir que un brillo dorado resplandecía detrás de las llamas.

— Apolo… — Susurró con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien.

Efectivamente, frente a ellos las llamas empezaron a partirse en un camino, abriéndole paso a la larga e imponente figura del dios del Sol. El pelirrojo se acercó hacia ellos, mirándolos con una frialdad tan intensa que contrastaba notablemente con el fuego a su alrededor.

— Pero qué tenemos aquí… — Siseó Apolo, en tanto posaba su mirada directamente sobre Mu, quien se la sostuvo sin titubear. — pero si mi prometido resultó ser un revoltoso altruista.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Aioria descolocado.

— El soplón de Fénix me lo ha contado todo. — Dijo con simpleza el pelirrojo, en tanto que poco a poco, su cosmos empezaba a manifestarse. — me ha dicho que el imbécil del caballero de Virgo se estuvo mofando bajo mis narices todo este tiempo, tratando de disuadirme para no tomarte como desde un principio deseaba.

A medida que hablaba, era claro que su ira empezaba a propagarse, por lo que su blanca túnica empezó a flotar, dejándoles ver que el dios no llevaba su armadura puesta.

— También me ha dicho que tuvo la osadía de hacer el amor contigo… — Los puños de Apolo se apretaron con fuerza, en tanto que Aioria abría los ojos de par en par, sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba. — nunca le será perdonada semejante blasfemia.

Siseó con los dientes apretados, en tanto que el odio cubrió aquellas llamas, y un vibrar del cosmos de Apolo las hizo apagarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El lemuriano alzó su barrera de cristal que, bien sabía no ayudaría mucho contra el dios, pero mínimo podría darles algo de tiempo.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces Apolo y pelea! ¡Plasma Relámpago! — Exclamó Aioria, en tanto soltaba su ataque en dirección a Apolo. Mu se sobresaltó ante la efusividad del moreno, pero no tuvo más opción que apoyarle en su ataque.

— ¡Revolución de Polvo Estelar! — Atacó el lemuriano unos instantes después que Aioria. Evidentemente, el dios del Sol pudo repelar ambas técnicas sin problema alguno.

— ¡Demonios! — Dijo Aioria con impotencia, realmente era una tarea casi imposible el poder pasar por esa casa, Apolo tenía todas las de ganar… inclusive se preguntaba si el mismísimo Hades habría podido mantener una batalla con el dios del Sol.

El pelirrojo los miró despectivamente, con una media sonrisa plantada en los labios. Cerró los ojos y se acercó un paso más, para después levantar uno de sus brazos y lanzar contra ellos una bola de energía y fuego. La energía chocó contra el muro de cristal, pero a pesar de que pudo resistir unos instantes, terminó por quebrarse.

— ¡Carajo, ha destruido así nada más la barrera! — Gritó Aioria, en tanto volvía a ponerse a la ofensiva.

— No te exaltes Aioria, es obvio que su poder nos supera, pero debemos aguantar, tenemos que ser fuertes. — Trató de tranquilizarle el lemuriano, en tanto volvía a ponerse en defensa. El dios Apolo clavó su azul mirada en él, la cual tembló por unos instantes.

— Tú… — Susurró refiriéndose al pelilavanda, en tanto que alzando el brazo, de un solo ataque lanzaba a Aioria hacia uno de los pilares del templo violentamente.

— ¡Aaagh! — Exclamó el moreno al estrellarse con fuerza.

— ¡Aioria! — Mu trató de ir a su lado para auxiliarlo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Apolo estaba justo delante del ojiverde. — ¿Qué…?

Mu sintió que su cuerpo quedaba paralizado, en tanto que la larga e imponente figura del pelirrojo se cernía sobre él. Apolo alzó una de sus manos y atrapó la barbilla del lemuriano, haciendo que la alzase para mirarlo.

— No… lo… toques… — Siseó Aioria, tratando de levantarse del suelo, cabreado al ver cómo Apolo ponía su mano alrededor de la cintura del ojiverde, quien intentaba forcejear pero se sentía atrapado por el poder del pelirrojo, lo cual le impedía moverse.

— ¡Suéltame Apolo! — Exclamó Mu, forcejeando en lo que le era posible, tratando de evadir el rostro de Apolo.

— No puedo entender cómo es que un ser tan inteligente como tú has podido negarte a recibir la máxima bendición de los dioses… — Le dijo en tanto que su rostro empezaba a acercarse al del ojiverde, susurrándole en los labios, casi rozándolos.

— ¡No te atrevas, te lo advierto cabrón! — Gritó Aioria, levantándose de golpe y corriendo hacia el pelirrojo, quien con un simple alzar de su brazo le arrojó una llamarada de energía, tumbándolo nuevamente. — ¡Maldito, maldito!

Gritaba el león con impotencia, en tanto que Mu seguía forcejeando inútilmente debido al control que Apolo tenía sobre su cuerpo. El pelirrojo volvió su vista al lemuriano, logrando un extraño encuentro con sus ojos. Los azules del dios eran sumamente fríos, parecían no tener emoción alguna, pero aún así su tacto y la temperatura de su piel estaban bastante calientes.

— Pudiste tenerlo todo, Mu de Aries. Pude dártelo todo, pero preferiste creerte esa basura de que la igualdad debe regir todo y a todos, preferiste ver a los seres inferiores como tus hermanos y no como la basura que eran… — Dijo el dios con cierto resentimiento en su voz, a medida que sus labios acariciaban ahora directamente los del ojiverde.

— Mi único error fue haber permitido que todo esto llegara tan lejos… — Susurró el lemuriano, mirando con una súbita frialdad al dios del Sol. — Y el tuyo, creer que un corazón tan cruel y podrido como el tuyo podría conquistarme. Pudiste tener mi cuerpo, pero jamás hubieras tenido mi corazón, Apolo.

Dijo tajantemente, a lo que Apolo de repente alejó su rostro del suyo, sosteniéndole aún por la barbilla. Ambas miradas se cruzaron por instantes que parecían eternos, mientras que Aioria intentaba levantarse. El pelirrojo sonrió de lado una vez más.

— Con eso sería suficiente. — Dijo suavemente, para después jalar el rostro del lemuriano hacia él y sumergirse en un profundo beso, robándolo tajantemente de sus labios.

Mu sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, y más cuando las manos de Apolo viajaron por su espalda, posándose tan bajo, que casi llegaban a donde perdía su nombre. El dios del Sol sintió cómo el deseo empezaba a emanar de su cuerpo al probar aquellos deliciosos labios, que le supieron exquisitos, como si probase un fruto totalmente nuevo y exótico.

— ¡HIJO DE PUTA, DEJALO YA! — Gritaba Aioria, quien era retenido en el suelo por el poder de Apolo, mientras veía con impotencia cómo Mu era corrompido de una forma tan baja.

"Suéltame"

Clamaba el ojiverde en su interior, sintiendo un desagrado atroz al saber que alguien más estaba robándose sus labios, los cuales pertenecían únicamente a Shaka. Sintió cómo Apolo se presionaba contra él, al igual que el corazón del ojiverde al saber que mientras su amado estaba casas abajo, luchando incansablemente por él, el terrible dios le hacía semejante atrocidad.

"Suéltame"

Repitió en su interior con más fuerza, ahora sintiendo una tristeza enorme dentro de su pecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué incluso los dioses estaban cayendo tan bajo? ¿Acaso ya no existía la compasión, el honor y la bondad en las personas? ¿Por qué llegar, pisotear y humillar a todo lo que estaba bajo del poder de los grandes?

No se supone que el poder diera pie a semejantes atrocidades, el poder debía hacer a las personas humildes y hacerles crecer dentro de sí una semilla de verdad y justicia. En cambio, sólo había visto el dolor que provocaban aquellos que tenían la posibilidad de hacer un mundo mejor.

No podía permitirlo. No podía dejar que hombres así siguieran dominando el Santuario y las vidas de hombres tan nobles como sus hermanos y amigos. El poder merecía tener un mejor representante, estar en las manos correctas. Y lo que estaba haciendo Apolo, no era más que una bajeza. No podía… no debía permitirlo.

"Por que la justicia reside en la humildad…"

Apolo apretó aún más sus brazos contra él, al tiempo que sus dedos empezaban a introducirse por la parte baja del lemuriano, acariciando poco a poco sus muslos.

"Por que en la nobleza reside el poder…"

Los dedos del dios del Sol llegaron hacia su entrepierna, la cual comenzó a ser tocada muy, muy suavemente por él, tan sólo tentando y explorando aquella parte tan prohibida y ajena, logrando que los ojos del lemuriano se estrujaran con impotencia… cuando sentía que estaba cayendo en un abismo de oscuridad, Mu recordó claramente aquello por lo que luchaba, aquello por lo cual estaba allí, en ese momento y en ese lugar, sufriendo pero de pie. Recordó su razón por la cual pelear.

"Por que mi única libertad reside en tus brazos, mi amor…"

En cuanto los bellos ojos de Shaka llegaron a la mente del lemuriano, algo dentró de él se encendió como pólvora. Su cosmos vibró con una intensidad e iluminación, que su cuerpo por completo fue sumergido por una luz cegadora y explosiva.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! — Exclamó Apolo al sentir que el cuerpo del ojiverde le quemaba como los mil demonios.

— ¡HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES!

El grito de Mu resonó por todo el templo, mientras que A Apolo retrocedía soltando al ojiverde totalmente. El pelirrojo contempló con sorpresa que el lemuriano, por unos efímeros instantes, hacía explotar su cosmos al máximo, lo suficiente para aturdirle. En cuanto le soltó, la luz alrededor de Mu cesó, mientras éste caía de rodillas al piso algo confundido por lo que acababa de suceder.

Apolo se limitó a mirarlo fríamente, aunque sin negar que la explosión de poder del ojiverde le había tomado desprevenido. El dios del Sol se acomodó las ropas y alzó una ceja, mientras una media sonrisa brotaba de sus labios.

— Al parecer eres más duro de lo que pareces, caballero. — El ojiverde giró el rostro para mirarlo con notable enojo en sus esmeraldas. — Pero eso no te salvará de que tomes el lugar que corresponde, así que prepárate para recibir el castigo que te has ganado por tu insolencia.

Sentenció, levantando una vez su mano y reuniendo su cosmos en la palma de ésta. Mu le miró retadoramente, sin mostrar una pizca de temor, cosa que provocó todavía más a Apolo… pero cuando estaba a punto de atacar al lemuriano, un destello de luz reventó justo en su mano.

Sorprendido, Apolo se dio cuenta de que ese golpe había sido provocado por una energía azul, muy poderosa.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!

— Nos encontramos de nuevo, Apolo… — Se escuchó. Mu se giró para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que con Seiya de Pegaso, quien vestía su flamante armadura divina.

— Tú de nuevo… — Siseó Apolo, y en cuanto se tuvieron frente a frente, la batalla comenzó una vez más. Seiya y Mu, quien se había librado de su letargo, sostuvieron una pelea contra él, quien aún pareciendo llevar la ventaja, mientras Aioria parecía aún enclaustrado en el ataque que había sufrido por el pelirrojo.

Seiya le había otorgado la espada de Libra a Mu, la cual había sido encargada por Shion para que se la diese, y gracias a ello, fue más fácil para el lemuriano defenderse y apoyar a Seiya en el combate.

— ¡Rayos, es difícil contenerlo! — Gritó Pegaso, en tanto que veía cómo él y Mu eran alcanzado por las llamas de la energía del ojiazul.

— ¡Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes, es hora de acabar con esto! — Gritó encolerizado Apolo, en tanto reunía una cantidad impresionante de energía. — ¡De no ser que no tengo mi armadura, estoy ya habría terminado hace mucho!

Se notaba que Apolo empezaba a impacientarse, por lo que ambos caballeros reunieron igualmente todo su poder, conjuntándolo en un solo ataque. Los tres arrojaron sus poderes conjuntados, por lo que al haber coalicionado, una explosión de luz y cosmos resonó por toda la casa de Sagitario, cegando a todos los que estaba allí presentes.

Apolo se mantuvo en pie, pero herido en cierta medida, mientras que Seiya y Mu habían quedado inconscientes en el suelo. El pelirrojo creyó más conveniente ir hasta el templo Patriarcal por su armadura por lo que, dando la vuelta, se dirigió con velocidad hacia los templos de arriba.

• - • - •

Casas abajo, las cosas empezaban a ponerse apretadas para el ejército de Apolo. Como si fuesen un brillante amanecer. Shion había llegado junto con los guerreros que se habían fugado del Santuario, justo en el momento en el que parecía que todo estaba perdido. La esperanza había vuelto a renacer en el corazón de los hombres, ahora con más confianza que antes gracias a la enorme ayuda que les estaban proporcionando.

No solamente sus guerreros estaban teniendo bajas considerables gracias a la ayuda de los caballeros tanto dorados como de plata y bronce, sino que Artemisa y Odyseo ya habían sido derrotados gracias a la intervención de los demás santos, e igualmente, Teseo se las estaba viendo negras para poder seguir defendiéndose.

Poco a poco, las fuerzas de Apolo comenzaban a caer, y el dios del Sol se daba plena cuenta de ello. A pesar de que estaban cayendo muchos guerreros de Athena, no había muerto ningún dorado hasta ahora, y eso significaba que llevaban una ventaja significativa. Pronto, una vez con el ejército de los reyes derrotados, podrían desterrarlos y obtener nuevamente su libertad.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo. En la casa de Escorpio, la batalla de Ikki y Shaka había terminado de una forma fatídica. Y no precisamente a manos del rubio…

En un parpadear, Andrómeda había intervenido cuando el peliazul y el caballero de Virgo estaban a punto de aniquilarse mutuamente, deteniendo a Ikki en el acto. A pesar de haberse debatido en duelo con él en contra de los deseos de Shaka, las fuerzas del peliverde no había sido suficientes, por lo que había terminado gravemente herido. En un flaqueo de su mente, Fénix se dio cuenta de las atrocidades de sus actos al ver a su querido hermano tendido en el suelo, sangrante…

Ante los ojos de un sorprendido Shaka, Ikki, por sí mismo se había arrebatado la vida, incrustando su propia mano en su pecho. El ojiazul pudo contemplar con pesar cómo Andrómeda sostenía en brazos a su hermano, mientras éste agonizaba levantando su mano, estirándola, como queriendo alcanzar al caballero de Virgo.

Shaka, en un gesto de humildad extraordinario en él, se agachó a su lado y le tomó la mano, sosteniéndosela con pesar.

— Ojalá… que Mu pueda perdonarme… — Susurró con un hilo de sangre brotando de sus labios. Shaka le miró, al principio sorprendido, pero después cambiando esa reacción, sonrió suavemente.

— No tengo duda de que así será. — Le respondió el rubio con franqueza. — Pero creo que yo también debo pedir perdón. A ti, Ikki, yo…

— No importa. — Le interrumpió el Fénix en un último y sublime gesto que dejaba brotar la única semilla de nobleza en sí. — Te amaba de todas maneras…

Shaka abrió los ojos de par en par, al tiempo que Ikki cerraba los suyos, dejando salir de sus labios un último suspiro, dando fin a su vida. Andrómeda lanzó un grito desgarrador, en tanto se abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano, llenándose de su sangre. Shaka apretó sus puños y con uno de ellos golpeó con fuerza el piso de aquel templo, liberando así toda la frustración retenida.

Era una mezcla extraña de culpa y a la vez alivio. Sólo esperaba que a donde fuese que llegara el alma de Ikki, éste pudiese encontrar la paz. Shun seguía llorando desconsoladamente por la muerte de su hermano, y el caballero de Virgo no podía culparlo.

Shaka se dio cuenta de que el resto de las tropas de Athena empezaban a entrar al templo, en clara evidencia de que habían logrado derrotar al ejército de Apolo escaleras abajo, por lo que decidió que era hora de marcharse hacia el templo mayor.

En ningún momento había dejado de pensar en Mu. Dentro de él estaba ahora sembrado el deseo de que en cuanto todo terminase, convertiría al lemuriano en su legítimo esposo. No deseaba nada más que eso, era suficiente para hacerlo feliz. Shaka se estaba prometiendo así mismo en que jamás defraudaría al hermoso pelilavanda, sería el hombre más dulce, noble y entregado con él, tal y como el ojiverde merecía y como así Shaka quería.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, el rubio dio última mirada hacia atrás, hacia el cuerpo de Ikki. Pudo ver cómo Hyoga llegaba a lado de Shun y lo estrechaba con suma fuerza entre sus brazos, besándole en los cabellos repetidas veces para tratar de calmar su dolor. Shaka entrecerró los ojos y se imaginó la dolorosa escena en la que él era quien sostenía el cuerpo de su amado lemuriano.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza, se alejó de aquellos terribles pensamientos y, sin perder más tiempo, salió corriendo a lo más que le permitía su cuerpo hacia arriba. Necesitaba ver a Mu, necesitaba desesperadamente saber que estaba bien.

— Aguanta un poco más mi amor, pronto iré a tu lado. — Susurraba para sí mismo, mientras detrás de sí escuchaba el bullicio de las tropas que tomaban también la iniciativa para seguir cuesta arriba.

• - • - •

El dios del Sol transitó con rapidez por aquella enorme sala, intentando poder pasar por la casa de Acuario lo más rápido posible. Si llegaba al templo patriarcal, podría alcanzar su armadura y así detener de una vez por todas a esos idiotas que trataban de echar sus planes abajo.

— Ese hijo de puta, se atrevió a burlarse de mi… — Siseó entre dientes, refiriéndose claramente a Shaka y a su traición. — En cuanto todo esto acabe, le haré sufrir los peores martirios a su alma, reduciré su orgullo a la nada y le haré desear la muerte más que a otra cosa en el mundo.

Decía para si mismo. Debía darse prisa, pero el odio que burbujeaba en su corazón era tan inmenso que inclusive le entorpecía el camino. Solamente pensaba en lo mucho que quería hacer sufrir a Shaka de Virgo por haberle engañado, por haber tomando a Aries deliberadamente, mintiéndole en su cara.

Deseaba simplemente meter al rubio en un agujero y hacerlo ver cada día cómo tomaría a Mu una y otra vez, cómo lo volvería suyo en su propia cara, para que probara día a día el sentimiento de que te arrebaten lo que deseas. Y en cuanto a Mu…

— Aries… — Apolo se detuvo en seco, en tanto que estrujaba sus puños con fuerza y miraba el suelo fijamente.

El pelirrojo nunca imaginó que un ser tan sublime, tan inundado de belleza y amabilidad podría ser capaz de armar semejante revuelta, que tuviese tantas agallas como para verle la cara a un dios y enfrentársele tan tenazmente. Sin duda, era algo que admiraba, y sólo por eso, lo obligaría a permanecer con él el resto de sus días en un incesante y largo suplicio.

— No me importa lo que sientas, lo que quieras, nunca jamás verás la luz de nuevo, ni te apartarás de mi lado por el resto de la eternidad. Pagarás por todo esto. — Dijo refiriéndose a la revolución que el carnero había provocado.

— No si yo puedo hacer algo al respecto.

El dios del Sol se giró abruptamente, encontrándose a sus espaldas a nada menos que el guardián del quinto templo, quien en ese momento lo miraba con los ojos cargados de cólera, mientras que en su mano sostenía una de la flamante espada de la armadura de Libra, la cual emanaba un poderoso cosmos repleto de fuerza. El ojiazul miró detenidamente al caballero, quien se le acercaba con paso firme.

— ¿Qué pretendes con haberme seguido hasta aquí, caballero de Leo? ¿Acaso quieres implorar por el perdón? — Dijo presuntuosamente, mientras miraba con inferioridad a Aioria, quien sentía que su corazón se inflaba de enojo.

El león frunció el seño y apretó el mango de la espada entre sus dedos. Había ido hasta allá para alcanzar a Apolo, para detenerle aunque fuesen unos instantes y así poder darle más tiempo a los demás de llegar e impedir que dañase a Athena allá arriba. Pero a decir verdad, tenía un motivo todavía más personar para estar allí…

— Te atreviste a tocar a Mu ¡Frente a mis propias narices!, ¡Nunca te lo voy a perdonar! — Gritó, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban al recordar cómo Apolo le había puesto encima las manos a Mu. — Y como si no fuese suficiente, todavía piensas esclavizarlo a tus caprichos, convertirlo en un simple objeto para satisfacer tus bajezas, ¡No mereces llamarte un dios cuando quieres hacerle algo así a un ángel!

Gritó a todo pulmón, logrando que los ojos de Apolo temblasen por unos instantes. El pelirrojo sabía perfectamente que nunca tendría el amor del lemuriano, pero aún así… ya no importaba. El dios sonrió de lado y se aproximó paso a paso hacia Aioria, quien alzó su cosmos al ver que el ojiazul empezaba a emanar su poder.

— Te daré la muerte que tan gustoso has venido a recibir, caballero. Fue una estupidez seguirme hasta aquí solo.

Aioria se limitó a guardar silencio ante las palabras del pelirrojo. El sabía perfectamente que no sería capaz de darle frente al dios del fuego, pero debía darle tiempo a Mu y a los demás para llegasen al templo de Acuario y así poder evitar que Apolo llegue a su armadura. El león sabía que… no llegaría muy lejos en éste enfrentamiento, pero iba a dar todo de sí para agregarle valiosos instantes a su lucha.

— Por ti mi amor. — Pensó el ojiverde, en tanto que el calmado y dulce rostro del lemuriano aparecía en su mente, casi como un flash que poco a poco se desvanecía. — Quiero verte sonreír, quiero verte libre…

Se dijo así mismo, en tanto empezaba a acumular en su puño cada gramo de cosmos en su ser. Apolo comenzó a emanar un calor abrazador en su cuerpo, a medida que veía cómo el guardián de la quinta casa zodiacal corría a toda velocidad contra él, empuñando la dorada con un valor que pocas veces el dios había visto.

— Es una lástima. — Susurró suavemente, alzando su brazo hacia Aioria, quien sentía que dentro de sí no había ya nada más que una pulsante sensación en su corazón que clamaba a gritos el nombre de su amado lemuriano.

• - • - •

— ¡Ya casi hemos llegado, Mu! — Le gritó Seiya al lemuriano, quien corría detrás de él sumamente preocupado. Apenas y hacía unos instantes, todos habían podido sentir cómo una explosión de cosmos surgía de la casa de Acuario, cosa que preocupó demasiado al ojiverde, puesto que cuando despertaron del shock que les había provocado Apolo, se dieron cuenta de que Aioria no estaba con ellos. Mu sintió que el corazón se le iba a la garganta al darse cuenta de que el cosmos estallando era nada más y nada menos que el del quinto guardián.

— Por Athena, por Athena. — Murmuraba el ojiverde, con la esperanza de que sus plegarias ayudasen a Aioria, ya que cada vez sentía el cosmos del león más y más débil.

Y sus preocupaciones no hacían más que crecer, puesto que desde que tuvieron que separarse en los templos, no había podido sentir a su Shaka, por lo que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo o en qué estado estaba, y eso le tenía el alma en un hilo. Si algo el pasaba a él, jamás se lo perdonaría, Mu simplemente no podría vivir sin sentirse estrechado por sus brazos, él no…

— ¡Mu, hemos llegado! — Le gritó el caballero de Pegaso, en tanto que frente a los ojos del lemuriano se alzaba la casa de Acuario.

— Dioses… — Masculló al ver que la entrada estaba vuelta escombros, pero saliendo de su estupefacción, él y Seiya entraron hacia el templo, saltando las rocas y columnas caídas.

Estaban ya a media casa, llegando a la sala principal, cuando Mu se detuvo de pronto, cortándole la carrera a Pegaso de golpe. El caballero de bronce estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero al seguir la mirada fija del ojiverde, él también se quedó mudo. Los ojos del lemuriano temblaron, mientras que salía de su congelamiento para correr a toda prisa hacia el centro de la sala, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Frente a él, se encontraba Aioria, tendido en el suelo, mientras que un abundante charco de sangre se esparcía debajo suyo. Su cosmos estaba a punto de extinguirse, y la razón era más que obvia… la espada de Libra se encontraba enterrada en su pecho, atravesándole violentamente el cuerpo. Mu llegó a su lado, arrodillándose y tomándole entre sus brazos, intentando animarle.

— ¡Aioria, por Athena! — Gritó el ojiverde, en tanto ponía una de sus manos en la espada e intentaba sacarla. — ¡Por favor, por favor, por lo que más quieras!

Gritó de nuevo, en tanto que comenzaba a sacar la espada poco a poco, tratando de no lastimar al león. En eso estaba, cuando la cálida mano del moreno se posó sobre la suya, deteniéndole en su tarea de sacar el instrumento de su pecho. El ojiverde miró al rostro de Aioria, al tiempo que sus ojos se empañaron al reflejarse en las iris de su compañero.

— No te preocupes, Mu. Estaré bien. — Le susurró el león, para después soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor. — Prometo… esperar a que regreses. — Aioria colocó su mano sobre la de Mu y le dio un suave apretón, en un gesto reconfortante.

— Júrame que estarás bien, por favor Aioria… — Mu sabía que no contaban con mucho tiempo, por lo que debía asegurarse que el león no moriría.

— Mi querido Mu… — Le dijo con una suave sonrisa. — mi hermano está en camino, puedo sentirlo… además, todavía tengo algunas cosas que decirte, y no pienso irme de éste mundo sin hacerlo.

— ¡No digas estupideces y aguanta, Aioria! — Le gritó el ojiverde sumamente preocupado.

— Anda, tienen que marcharse, no desperdicien los valiosos minutos que les he dado. — Les exigió el moreno. Mu le dio una última mirada y soltó su mano, susurrando un "regresaré pronto", en tanto que acompañado de Seiya, salían de la casa zodiacal a toda prisa. Aioria tan sólo los miró marcharse, para después intentar sacar la espada de su pecho con sus propias manos.

• - • - •

Para cuando Shaka y los demás habían llegado al templo de Acuario, Seiya y Mu ya se habían marchado, pero lo que habían dejado detrás había sido suficiente como para que los demás temblasen de pies a cabeza, en especial el hindú de ojos azules.

En medio de la sala se encontraba Aioria y a su lado, la espada de libra. El león estaba cubierto de sangre, y se recargaba con pesar contra un pilar, mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta.

— ¡Aioria, por Athena!

Sagitario corrió a lado de su hermano, arrodillándose junto a él y sujetándolo por los hombros, en tanto que Shaka también se acercaba hacia él, incapaz de creer lo que veía. El griego tomó entre sus manos las del león, en tanto que trataba de hacerle reaccionar.

— No te preocupes hermanito, ya estoy aquí, me encargaré de cuidarte. — Decía con desesperación el moreno, en tanto que el león se limitaba a mirarlo y a sonreír suavemente. Parecía ser como si estuviese guardando todas sus energías.

— Dioses, Aioria… — Shaka no podía creerlo, no podía creer que su compañero y amigo había sido lastimado de esa manera. A pesar de que lo consideraba un estorboso, realmente nunca detestó al león, inclusive llegaba momentos en que se sentía agradecido con él por haber cuidado de su pelilavanda. Y sin duda, Aioria no merecía sufrir como ahora claramente lo hacía.

— Esto no se quedará así…

Susurró Shaka, mirando a un preocupado Aioros que se veía dispuesto a quedarse a lado de su hermano. El rubio dirigió una mirada cargada de ira hacia la salida de Acuario.

— Apolo… — susurró entre dientes, sumamente enojado al darse cuenta de que éste acto de violencia era símbolo de un profundo sufrimiento para su amado. Shaka sabía que Mu le tenía un gran afecto a Aioria, independientemente de lo que sintiese por él.

— Aioros, quédate con tu hermano, no te preocupes por lo demás. — Le dijo tranquilizadoramente, en tanto Sagitario asentía con preocupación.

El rubio apresuró el paso hacia la salida, en tanto que utilizaba su cosmos para tratar de encontrar a Apolo. Un escalofrío pasó por su columna vertebral al darse cuenta de que éste se encontraba en la entrada del templo del Patriarca, junto con Mu, Seiya y Athena. Sin perder más el tiempo, Shaka gritó a los demás guerreros y les ordenó seguir cuesta arriba, cosa que todos hicieron sin dudar, seguros de que Aioros se encargaría de cuidar a Leo.

Y justamente en el templo Patriarcal, la diosa de la guerra había recibido a un sorprendido Apolo al pie del templo, envestida con su armadura y preparada para luchar. El ojiazul se vio aún más vulnerable cuando a sus espaldas llegó Aries y Pegaso, dispuestos a luchar a lado de Athena.

— Hasta aquí has llegado Apolo. — Le advirtió la diosa con seriedad.

— Así que todo fue una trampa tuya, Athena. Simulaste entrar en un estado de reposo espiritual durante días, pero simplemente estabas preparando tu cosmos para rebelarte contra mí. Qué insolente has sido, hermana… — Dijo con odio el dios del Sol, en tanto que encendía su cosmos nuevamente.

La mujer alzó a la diosa de la Victoria y su escudo, también desplegando su poder y mirando cómo tanto Mu como Seiya rodeaban de golpe a Apolo y llegaban a su lado, franqueándola.

— Ríndete ahora Apolo, en cuestión de minutos todos mis caballeros llegaran hasta aquí, y a pesar de que seas un dios, no podrías contra el poder de nuestra justicia, y mucho menos ahora que he sellado tu armadura dentro del recinto. — Amenazó la joven, a lo que el ojiazul rechinó los dientes al ser notificado de ésto.

— Prefiero que mi cuerpo en ésta reencarnación sea destruido a rendirme ante ustedes, eso jamás lo aceptaré, ¿Me escucharon? — Dijo el ojiazul con odio en su tono de voz, en tanto que pasaba sus ojos por aquel precioso pelilavanda.

— ¡Entonces así será, Apolo!

Los cuatro giraron a sus espaldas, para encontrarse con el ser más cercano a los dioses. Shaka de Virgo caminaba hacia ellos, mientras que su cuerpo despedía una luz brillante y poderosa. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, y de ellos se podía ver la decisión y la fuerza emanando. Al parecer el rubio se había adelantado a toda la tropa de guerreros, por lo que Apolo estaba enfrentándose ahora no sólo a Athena, sino también a sus más sobresalientes guerreros.

— ¡Shaka! — Gritó el ojiverde, en tanto que sus ojos se iluminaban notablemente.

— Mi amor… — Susurró el rubio, mostrando un enorme alivio en su rostro al ver que el pelilavanda se encontraba bien.

Apolo no pudo reprimir una mueca de asco ante el bello intercambio de miradas entre los caballeros, por lo que simplemente carraspeó, enojado.

— ¡Ya estoy harto de ésta estupidez, me encargaré de terminar con esto de una vez por todas!

Gritó encolerizado, en tanto lanzaba un ataque hacia Shaka, quien a duras penas logró esquivarlo gracias a sus notables poderes. En cuanto estuvo distraído con el rubio, Mu aprovechó y le arrojó su revolución de polvo estelar, mientras que Seiya hacía lo mismo con el meteoro Pegaso.

Sonaría abusivo que los tres combatieran contra uno, pero, ¿A quién demonios le importaba ya? Era la lucha por la tierra y la soberanía del reino de Athena, no podían arriesgarse a perder. A pesar de sus ataques conjuntos, Apolo los resistió, e incluso les atacó con una oleada de energía que alcanzó a barrer a los tres.

— ¡Mierda! — Gritó Shaka, en tanto se recuperaba y corría a lado de Mu y Seiya, los tres frente a Athena, protegiéndola.

Una vez más, una estampida de ataques por parte de los caballeros de Athena rugió contra Apolo, quien se pudo defender de ellos. Sonriendo burlonamente, el dios del fuego contra atacó.

— ¡Son sólo un montón de basura! — Gritó el pelirrojo, encendiendo una poderosa bola de fuego en su puño y lanzándola hacia Seiya, quien la recibió de golpe en el pecho y fue lanzado a los pies de Saori.

— ¡Seiya! — Aprovechando la distracción de Shaka, un ataque similar fue dando de golpe en el rubio, que fue arrojado hacia una de las estatuas del templo con fuerza, estrellándose contra ella y destruyéndola.

— ¡Demonios! — Gritó Mu al momento de desplegar su Muro de Cristal, protegiéndose del respectivo ataque hacia él enviado por el pelirrojo.

Si bien el muro no se destruyó, no pudo reflejar el ataque, a lo que Apolo alzó una ceja, extrañado al igual que el lemuriano. Aunque el dios se veía casi intacto, Mu pudo notar algo curioso en él. Su barrera había funcionado, eso significaba que el cosmos de Apolo estaba debilitándose rápidamente, eso o…

— No puede ser… — Susurró, dándose cuenta de que el cosmos de Apolo mostraba una fisura muy, muy pequeña, justo en el pecho. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron aún más al ver que de esa fisura, brotaba la esencia del cosmos de Aioria.

Mu cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente, dándose cuenta de que el león acababa de darles la victoria en bandeja de plata.

— Muchas gracias, Aioria… — Susurró el ojiverde, descolocando a Apolo, quien volvió a colocarse en ofensiva.

— Ahora sí te has vuelto loco, caballero… — Dijo el pelirrojo despectivamente.

— Nos has subestimado, Apolo. — Le dijo con una ira creciente en su mirada. – Subestimaste nuestro poder, nuestra raza, nuestros rangos. Nos humillaste y nos tratase como tus esclavos sin darte siquiera cuenta que estabas jugando con las almas de los hombres más valientes y nobles que han pisado la tierra. Es hora de que pagues muy caro tu error.

Dijo Mu mirándolo fríamente, en tanto que Shaka y Seiya se levantaban y se colocaban a su lado, ambos mirando confundidos al pelilavanda, en tanto que Apolo sentía un extraño escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral.

— Athena… necesitamos tu protección, y que la brindes a todo el Santuario. He encontrado una forma de acabar con Apolo. — El ojiverde se giró hacia ella y la miró significativamente, por lo que ella entendió de inmediato el mensaje del lemuriano.

— ¿Qué disparates dices, Aries? ¡Ja! ¿Acaso crees posible el poder acabar con un dios? ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes! — Dijo despectivamente, en tanto Mu miraba a Seiya y colocaba su mano en su hombro.

— Seiya, tú has portado antes la armadura de Sagitario, por tanto tu rango y poder puede equipararse con el de un caballero dorado. Tendremos que trabajar los tres juntos para acabar con Apolo.

— ¡¿Qué, Mu, acaso estás insinuando que…?!

Exclamó Shaka, pero en cuanto él y Seiya se giraron hacia Athena y la vieron alzar una barrera de protección alrededor del perímetro del templo Patriarcal, lo entendieron todo. Una mirada de valor surgió entre ellos, mientras Apolo perdía la paciencia.

— ¡Ya estoy harto de sus estupideces, prepárense a morir ahora mismo! — Gritó encolerizado, en tanto volvía a reunir todo su poder en sus manos, concentrándose en un ataque más poderoso que los anteriores.

En cuanto lo vieron, los tres caballeros se colocaron en posición. Seiya al centro, Mu a la derecha y Shaka a la izquierda. Apolo sintió que sus manos temblaban al reconocer ésta técnica. Sin pensarlo dos veces, liberó su ataque.

— ¡Torrente Flameante! — Gritó soltando el cosmos de fuego sobre ellos con violencia.

— ¡ATHENA EXCLAMATION! — Gritaron los tres al unísono, liberando la poderosa técnica contra Apolo. Athena, detrás de ellos, les brindaba su completa protección, impidiendo que la fuerza del ataque alcanzase el resto del Santuario. Las poderosas energías chocaron brutalmente, generando una coalición que hizo temblar la tierra.

— ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! ¡No es verdad! — Gritó el dios del Sol a ver que el ataque le empezaba a ganar considerablemente, mientras que los tres caballeros mantenían su poder.

Un dolor en el pecho le hizo ver a Apolo la verdad.

— Ese maldito… ¡Ese hijo de puta ha roto mi cosmos! — Gritó a todo pulmón el pelirrojo, sintiendo que un remolino de energía le aplastaba sin poder siquiera defenderse. La exclamación de Athena le alcanzó, empezando a arrastrarlo.

— ¡Te ha llegado tu hora, Apolo, despídete de este mundo y no regreses jamás! — Gritó Athena, emanando energía para sus caballeros, incrementando el poder del ataque. En un parpadear, el dios Apolo se vio envuelto en la exclamación de Athena.

Soltando un grito desgarrador, el dios del Sol desapareció por completo, siendo desintegrado por la fuerza de los tres caballeros y Athena conjunta. Tan imponente como apareció, así de rápido se desvaneció el ataque de los guerreros, quienes viendo derrotado a Apolo, se dejaron caer hacia delante, sumamente agotados.

— ¡Saori! — Exclamó Seiya, en tanto se ponía de pie de un salto y corría a los brazos de Saori, quien soltó todas sus armas y lo recibió rebosante de alegría.

— ¡Seiya, hemos vencido! — Gritó la diosa, estrechándose contra Pegaso.

Mu y Shaka miraron la escena, sonriendo ampliamente ante el conmovedor reencuentro, incapaces de creer que habían vencido al mismísimo dios del Sol. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

— Shaka… — Susurró el ojiverde, perdiéndose en la mirada azul de amado.

— Lo hemos logrado… — Le dijo el rubio con firmeza y una sonrisa en su rostro.

No pudieron contenerse más. Como si se hubiesen leído la mente, se lanzaron a los brazos del otro, dándose un profundo y enternecedor beso en los labios. Permanecieron así, unidos, hasta que escucharon a la multitud rugir detrás de ellos. Sobresaltados, miraron hacia atrás, viendo que todo el ejército de Athena estaba allí, ovacionando la victoria de su diosa.

Ambos sonrieron, riendo un poco sonrojados mientras se separaban y se miraban a los ojos. Ambos no podían creerlo, habían triunfado. Los gritos y entusiasmos de los demás llegaron a sus oídos, al igual que vieron cómo todos se cerraron en torno a ellos, aplaudiendo y celebrando su victoria. Pero la celebración duró poco para Mu, quien se dio cuenta de que entre el grupo de dorados no estaba Aioros, ni Aioria…

En cuanto se dio cuenta, Mu se puso de pie como un rayo, mientras salía corriendo del lugar seguido por Shaka, quien cayó en la cuenta de la situación. Algunos de sus compañeros les acompañaron en el paso. Bajaron corriendo hacia la casa de Acuario, llegando hacia la sala del templo. Aioros yacía con los ojos llorosos en el suelo, aún sosteniendo la mano de su hermano entre la suya. Su rostro mostraba una terrible tristeza, a pesar de que el león aún seguía con vida. Mu corrió de inmediato hacia él, tirándose de rodillas a su lado y sujetándolo con uno de sus brazos, en tanto que dirigía su mano libre al pecho del moreno, comenzando a usar su poder curativo.

— Por favor, por favor Aioria, aguanta… — Dijo con desesperación el ojiverde, y más al darse cuenta que su poder curativo no estaba funcionando. La herida era demasiado profunda, y Aioria ya había perdido mucha sangre

— Mu… no te preocupes ya… — Susurró el moreno colocando su mano sobre la del ojiverde, en tanto que su mirada estaba cargada de un profundo y rebosante amor, una sensación que distaba mucho de su lamentable condición.

— ¡Puedo salvarte, déjame tan sólo…! — Le suplicó el pelilavanda, en tanto que su cuerpo temblaba de frustración al ver al león así, estaba tan impotente ante la situación que si no se controlaba, caería en la histeria. Shaka se quedó en la distancia, queriendo concederle ese último gusto al león.

— Sabías que no podías hacer nada desde el principio Mu, por favor no… — Decía entre susurros Aioria, mientras levantaba su mano libre y la depositaba en su mejilla. — no llores mi ángel.

Le pidió con una dulce sonrisa, en tanto que sentía dentro de su alma una felicidad inmensa. Aioria ocultó su cabeza en el pecho del lemuriano, ignorando el terrible dolor que implicaba el tan sólo moverse. Pero no importaba, tan sólo quería, por primera y última vez en su vida, poder descansar en brazos de aquel ser que tan profundamente amó.

— Lo siento Mu, apenas y pude detenerle, pero al menos... al menos logré herirlo un poco… — Susurró Aioria aún con el rostro sobre el pecho de Mu, quien le abrazaba con fuerza, sintiendo la impotencia cubrir todas y cada una de sus partículas.

— No digas eso Aioria, fue gracias a ti, a ese golpe que le diste que pudimos acabar con él. — Le dijo forzando una sonrisa. Mu tembló nuevamente. No podía creer que aquel joven que siempre le daba una sonrisa, un abrazo, unas palabras de ánimo cuando la necesitabas, estuviese muriendo, allí mismo y en sus brazos. Era tan injusto.

— Perdóname Aioria, por favor perdóname. — Le susurró Mu, en tanto lo apretaba contra su pecho y sentía las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos. — Merecías ser feliz, y yo en cambio… no pude, no pude lograrlo, simplemente…

Balbuceaba el ojiverde, mientras que sus ojos se empezaban a dejar caer aquellas amargas lágrimas, las cuales derramaba sobre los cabellos de Aioria. El león suspiró por última vez, para después inhalar el dulce aroma de aquel joven que tanto amaba. Su hermano los contempló con el corazón roto y las manos ensangrentadas. Leo habló con un último esfuerzo.

— ¿Sabes Mu? Nunca me importó el no poder tenerte a mi lado, algo dentro de mi me dijo que así eran las cosas, y que… que debía aceptarlas. Y lo hice, lo hice con toda la sinceridad que podía desprender mi alma.

— Aioria… — El ojiverde bajó su rostro para mirarle a los ojos, aún cuando los suyos ya estaban empapados en lágrimas.

Shaka a la distancia no podía hacer otra cosa que darles ese preciado momento para despedirse, en tanto que apretaba sus puños con fuerza al ver que su amigo estaba agonizando. Tenía ganas de decir mil cosas y maldecir, pero por primera vez en su vida, prefirió quedarse callado y dejarlos a ellos dos, puesto que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Aioria.

— Nunca fue importante, mi amor. — Le dijo con una sonrisa. — Nunca lo fue, por que lo que yo realmente quería es que tú fueras feliz, y no tienes una idea de la alegría que siento al saber que me marcharé de éste mundo dejándote en brazos de la felicidad que siempre buscaste.

Dijo en tanto sus ojos miraban fugazmente a Shaka, quien le sostuvo la mirada mostrando un profundo y sincero agradecimiento. Un delgado hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar de los labios de Aioria, en tanto que sus ojos dejaban escapar una solitaria lágrima que le había traicionado. Lo que menos quería era entristecer a su amado Mu, pero el simple hecho de pensar que ya no volvería a verlo, le dolía demasiado. Era paradójico, estaba extremadamente feliz de por fin estar en sus brazos, pero también sentía la tristeza de que sería la última vez.

— Te quiero, Aioria… — Le susurró el lemuriano con sinceridad, en tanto besaba la frente del león, sin importarle que la sangre de la misma manchase sus labios.

— Y yo siempre te amaré, Mu. Siempre. — Le respondió finalmente, en tanto que sentía cómo la obscuridad se cerraba sobre él y un frío estremecedor le cubría. El león miró fijamente los ojos de Mu, agradecido de que estos fuesen lo último que percibieran sus sentidos.

Pocos segundos después, Mu sentía cómo el cosmos de Aioria le acariciaba suavemente, para después desvanecerse por completo, al igual que la luz en sus ojos. Una estrella solitaria cruzó el cielo del Santuario, iluminando el centro de la constelación de Leo.

— No, Aioria… por dios, no… — Mu sintió un nudo en su garganta, en tanto que sacudía el cuerpo del moreno, intentando hacerlo reaccionar inútilmente. — ¡Aioria por favor, reacciona, no me dejes! ¡Aioria, Aioria! ¡AIORIAAAA!

"_¿Que caso tiene estar en la Tierra,_

_si es para vivir nuestra vida de rodillas?"_

_~ Los Reyes del Mundo ~_

— Listo, ha quedado perfecto. — Se dijo así mismo el moreno, en tanto contemplaba con orgullo su obra.

Hubiese sido más fácil pedir ayuda, pero sin duda él quería terminar el bello mausoleo por sí mismo. Unas hermosas gardenias residían al pie de la tumba, regalo de cierto gruñón hindú que cada vez parecía querer abrirse un poco más con los otros. Aunque todavía faltaba mucho como para que Shaka permitiese que alguien lo viera depositar flores a plena luz del día.

Aioros suspiró muy profundamente, en tanto una de sus manos acariciaba aquel signo grabado en la piedra. Miró hacia arriba y contempló con los ojos vidriosos cómo finalmente su trabajo había sido terminado después de tanto tiempo. Era curioso que las dos bajas más considerables del ejército de Athena, estuviesen residiendo ahora en el mismo templo.

El caballero de Sagitario miró hacia una esquina de la sala y pudo ver otro mausoleo de piedra, en el cual estaba esculpida una bellísima Ave Fénix. Allí, residía el cuerpo del caballero que alguna vez llegó a portar tal armadura. Y frente al moreno, en medio del templo sagrado de Leo, residía la tumba de su querido hermano Aioria.

Aioros sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero decidió tragarse las lágrimas. Su hermano no estaría contento si mostraba debilidad a éstas alturas, pero simplemente lo extrañaba demasiado. Un poco agotado, se levantó del sepulcro y se dio la media vuelta para salir del templo, pero al mirar al frente, se encontró con Andrómeda, quien llevaba en sus brazos un ramo de flores. El moreno sonrió.

— Buenas tardes, Shun, ¿De visita?

— Buenas tardes Aioros. Así es, creo que es buen momento para pasar un rato con mi hermano, aunque no puedo demorar mucho, Hyoga me espera en Acuario.

El moreno no indagó más. Simplemente asintió con una sonrisa y se retiró del lugar, dándole espacio al peliverde para conversar un poco con su hermano. En cuanto Sagitario puso un pie fuera, pudo vislumbrar el Santuario casas abajo. La noche poco a poco se empezaba a comer el cielo, y las farolas que estaban siendo encendidas por todos lados estaban haciendo que una inusual pero preciosa vista se presentara sobre los templos.

Aioros se sintió tentanto de bajar hacia el pueblo e ir a tomar una cerveza con Shura, pero algo le decía que no sería bueno importunar en esos momentos a los caballeros de las casas de abajo, sobre todo al de la primera casa que, por lo que sabía, seguramente estaba ocupado en estos momentos.

— Qué mala suerte, y yo que tenía ganas de conversar un rato. — Se dijo un poco decepcionado pero con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

— Pues parece que te he leído la mente, querido amigo. — Aioros volteó a sus espaldas, encontrándose con su querido compañero de Capricornio, quien se sentó a su lado con suma tranquilidad. El moreno se dio el lujo de suspirar. Por lo menos tendría con quién conversar en un buen rato, en lo que contemplaban ambos el ocaso.

• - • - •

Sus ojos verdes contemplaron con atención todas y cada una de las constelaciones que su imaginación le permitió ver. Paseó su mirada por las estrellas, como acariciándolas con su dulce mirada, agradeciéndoles de permitirle mirarles una vez más. Por unos instantes, terminó viendo fijamente la hermosa constelación de Leo, que pareció rugir orgullosa en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en ella.

Una tierna sonrisa brotó de sus labios al darse cuenta de que ésta brillaba con fuerza, como si le saludase desde una distancia muy, muy lejana. El lemuriano se abrazó a sí mismo, mientras susurraba un imperceptible "gracias". Se quedó unos momentos así, tan sólo rodeado de las estrellas y el firmamento nocturno. Un suspiro estaba a punto de brotar de sus labios, cuando sintió que una cálida manta era colocada en sus hombros, junto con unos brazos que le rodeaban en un delicioso abrazo.

— Uum, amor… — Exclamó en lo bajo el lemuriano, por fin dejando salir ese suspiro que se había quedado en su alma. — Qué oportuno, empezaba a tener frío.

Dijo sonriendo ampliamente, mientras giraba su rostro sobre su hombro para depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla de Shaka, quien con los ojos abiertos, le contempló embelesado. El rubio se sentó detrás de él, rodeando al pelilavanda tanto con sus piernas como sus brazos, en un estrechamiento amoroso que les permitía estar íntimamente cómodos.

Shaka se limitó a guardar silencio, manteniendo tan sólo una suave sonrisa en sus labios, en tanto que levantaba la cabeza para mirar también el firmamento. Estaban sobre el techo de la casa de Virgo, en medio de una fresca noche de otoño repleta de hermosas estrellas. Una pequeña lámpara de aceite estaba junto a ellos, iluminándoles muy tenuemente, sólo lo suficiente como para que pudieran percibirse el uno al otro.

El hindú realmente consideraba esos espacios que podía compartir con su ahora esposo, como un puente hacia el verdadero Nirvana. Se sentía iluminado e inmensamente feliz, así como las preciosas estrellas en el cielo.

Después de unos minutos, los labios del rubio no pudieron resistirse a la tentación de repartir besos en el cuello del ojiverde, quien soltó un suave suspiro ante la sutil insinuación. Giró su torso lo suficiente como para que sus labios pudiesen atrapar los de Shaka en un beso más profundo, mientras sentía que el rubio bajaba sus manos hacia su cintura, paseándose por el borde de sus ropas, como enviándole una clara señal de lo que pretendía.

Mu le miró intensamente, en tanto que sus manos empezaban a desabrochar su propia camisa de manta. El rubio sonrió de lado, seducido por los sensuales movimientos de su amado. Era obvio lo que pasaría esa noche y en aquel techo. Shaka le ayudó a quitarse su prenda, en tanto proseguía con la siguiente.

El ojiverde se recostó sobre el rubio, comenzando a besarle intensamente, mientras que los recuerdos dolorosos en su cabeza se esfumaban junto con aquella brisa estelar sobre su cabeza. Habían pasado ya meses desde que se habían ganando a pulso su dignidad, y el derecho de volver a ser hombres libres y soberanos en sus propias tierras. Mu estaba orgulloso, pero al mismo tiempo le había quedado un sórdido hueco en su pecho que sabía, no se llenaría jamás. Hombres como Aioria y sus compañeros caídos eran hermanos que no podían ser reemplazados nunca, pero agradecía al cielo y a ellos cada día y cada noche por haberles otorgado su valiosa libertad.

— ¿Pasa algo mi amor? — Le preguntó el hindú, en tanto bajaba sus manos para acariciar donde la espalda perdía el nombre.

— Uumm, nada, sólo pensaba un poco. — Le dijo intentando dispersar la atención del rubio, tratando de volver a concentrarse en su momento de erotismo. Shaka, como si le leyese la mente, dejó totalmente de lado el tema, volviéndose a su trabajo de empezar a despertar el placer en el hermoso ojiverde, como venía haciendo casi cada noche desde que por fin habían logrado ser libres.

Por unos momentos, el rubio se dio el lujo de mirar hacia arriba, contemplando también las estrellas, en tanto que Mu yacía en su pecho, tan sólo explorando el cuerpo de su hombre. El rubio sonrió, viendo que el firmamento se veía hermoso sobre el Santuario que ahora estaba siendo reconstruido poco a poco. El hindú sin duda se consideraba total y completamente feliz. Shaka se sentía poderoso, pleno, iluminando, se sentía como si…

Repentinamente, tomó el rostro del pelilavanda para que éste le mirara directamente a los ojos. Mu se sobresaltó un poco al ver las gemas azules de Shaka, las cuales brillaban con una belleza que pocas veces tenía el lujo de contemplar.

— ¿Sabes mi amor? — Comenzó el hindú, acariciando el cabello del pelilavanda y acomodándolo detrás de su oído. — Antes de que nos formalizáramos, siempre te miraba en la distancia, contemplándote como si fueses aquella aura de libertad y valor que todo ser humano desea alcanzar, como si fueses tan grande, tan bello que el estar cerca de ti me hacía sentir como el ser más simple y pequeño de la tierra. Todo eso era cuando tu aura apenas y me tocaba…

— Sh-Shaka… — Procedió el ojiverde, pero sus labios fueron callados por un pequeño beso por parte del ojiazul, dándole a entender que aún no terminaba, por lo que Mu se limitó a mirarle con seriedad después de ello.

— Pero ahora, ahora que te tengo a mi lado, ahora que puedo levantarme en las mañanas en la misma cama que tú y contemplar tu precioso rostro sonriéndome, ahora que tengo la posibilidad de besarte cada día, de tocarte y decirte cuánto te amo, me doy cuenta de algo maravilloso…

Los brazos de Shaka rodearon posesivamente al lemuriano, quien a su vez sonrió con los ojos cristalizados, fundiéndose en el pecho del hindú y apretándose con fuerza en él, hechizado por sus hermosas palabras y sintiendo que su corazón se derretía a cada palpitar. Mu también era inmensamente feliz.

— Me doy cuenta, Mu, mi amor, mi vida, mi ángel… — Continuó el rubio, tomando su mano y depositando un hermoso beso en ella. — que tu sonrisa muestra las más bellas y valiosas joyas del hombre, que tus ojos son los inmensos bosques de un reino que nunca termina, que tus cabellos son una celestial corona que adorna tu inmensa bondad y belleza, que tus lágrimas son los ríos más puros sobre la tierra, que tu amor es tan vasto y precioso como el cielo repleto de estrellas que nos cobija, y que… a pesar de que sigo sintiéndome la persona más sencilla y pequeña del mundo, ahora también puedo decir que soy el rey del mundo.

**FIN**

* * *

**~ Notas Finales ~**

Millones de gracias por su apoyo, ha sido infinitamente invaluable. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en mis siguientes proyectos. Saludos.

* * *

**~ Sección de Reviews ~**

**KornatosKnight:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por haberme escrito de nuevo n_n te diré que consideré todas las opiniones respecto al fic y la trama, tanto como la situación de cada personaje. Creo que sí, Ikki debió sentirse bastante dolido por la traición de Shaka, y mereciéndosela o no, es un dolor inevitable. Al final, ya sabrás qué ha pasado con Shaka, Mu y Aioria, espero y te guste cómo quedaron las cosas : ) te mando un enorme abrazo.

**Lesty:** Hey, hola n_n muchas gracias por escribirme de nuevo y como vez, ahora sí comenzó la guerra de Troya como has dicho hahaha. Efectivamente, nuestros guerreros nunca traicionaron al Santuario, sino que se fueron a cumplir una misión mayor, a prepararse pues. Te diré que se me hizo curioso, también suelo publicar los fics en Amor Yaoi, y allá todas me han dicho que Ikki se merecía el cuerno que le pusieron hahaha, y aquí todas se han sentido mal por él, es realmente muy peculiar. Pero espero y haber resuelto las cosas apropiadamente, tanto como para los buenos, como para los malos. A ver qué te parece la situación Aioria x Mu x Shaka xD te envío un abrazote, que estés muy bien y mil gracias por el apoyo.

**Emma:** ¡Hola Emma! Afortunadamente estoy muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar n_n ¿Y tú? Espero que también de maravilla. Me alegra que hayas disfrutado del fanfic, realmente es satisfactorio para mi el que mis historias puedan provocar algo en los lectores, es muy emocionante el saber lo que opinan, y por cierto, muchas gracias por precisamente opinar sobre quién debía quedarse con Mu. Espero que te guste el final del fanfic, te mando un gran abrazo.

**Kimiko Ivanov:** ¡Qué tal! Bienvenida a la sección de fanfics de Saint Seiya hehehe, me alegra que te hayas quedado con un buen sabor de boca, y más cuando lees a ésta preciosa pareja, que la verdad no hay nada mejor que ver a estos dos juntos llenándose de amor hahaha xD. La verdad es que Aioria también a mi me da mucha tristeza, tan sacrificado y noble y como que se va a quedar pelando papas u_u pero bueno hehe. Como ves tardé un poquito en actualizar, pero más que nada por que el capítulo quedó larguísimo, espero y eso lo compense. Te mando muchos saludos, que estés muy bien n_n

**Vinter:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo n_n me alegra que te haya gustado mi fanfic, realmente estoy muy contenta con el resultado hehe, la verdad es que es un poco difícil relatar buenas peleas, pero hice lo que pude u_u. Espero que te guste el final de la historia, te mando un enorme abrazo y mis mejores vibras. ¡Saludos!

**Juu98264:** Hello dear! I'm so glad that you liked my fanfic! I'm very happy to have a International reader, it's very exciting. And don't worry about your spanish, my english is very bad too xD I hope you like this chapter, have a great day! Cheers!


End file.
